Netherfield Park Is Let At Last
by mgrm9
Summary: Netherfield Park, a neighbouring estate to Pemberley, is let at last by the Gardiner family. Soon, their eldest two nieces come to visit.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

"Have you heard that Netherfield Park is let at last?" A lady asked one day as she walked into the sitting room with her companions.

The gentleman to whom she had been speaking to replied that he had not.

"It is; I had just overheard Miss Ashley and Miss Eddings speaking of it at the milliners."

The gentleman folded his paper.

"Do you not want to know who has taken it?" cried the lady.

"Certainly. My dear, you seem very impatient today."

The lady ignored the second part of his reply. ""It is taken by a Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner with four young children; in addition, their two eldest nieces are soon coming to visit. Is that not grand?"

"And are these ladies your age?" Mr. Darcy asked his sister.

"A few years older, but yes; I am very excited to make their acquaintance." Miss Darcy informed him.

"I can tell." The gentleman dryly replied. He went back to his paper before Miss Bingley- who had went to the milliners with Miss Darcy- could try and engage him in a conversation.

"When are they to come?" Mr. Bingley asked.

"They arrive in two days. Apparently they are to attend the assembly in Lambton next week. Oh! I wish I was out, just so I could see them there." Miss Darcy said.

Mr. Darcy was ecstatic to see the change in Georgiana merely for the reason that there were soon to be two new prospective friends for her; so ecstatic, in fact, that he impulsively made the suggestion that his sister was hinting at. "Bingley, Miss Bingley, Mr. and Mrs. Hurst, and I could go for a little while to see what they are like."

"Darcy, that's the first time I have ever heard you suggest going to a ball of your own will!" Bingley exclaimed.

Darcy shrugged. "I wish to meet our new neighbours. Of course, if you would rather not, I can just call on them."

"No!" Bingley exclaimed, then added hastily, "I would love to come! Your sister mentioned the other day that many of her friends who are out would be going. Caroline, do you not want to go?"

Miss Bingley was not one to forego any chance she had of dancing with Mr. Darcy; therefore, she immediately agreed.

"That is settled then. We shall be going to the ball." Mr. Darcy said, finalizing their plans.

* * *

Five days later Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner stood outside of Netherfield waiting for their nieces' arrival. Their housekeeper, Mrs. Allen, had heard the carriage turning into the drive. Not long after, the carriage which bore their nieces, reached the grand house.

"What a beautiful home!" Jane Bennet exclaimed as she alighted from the carriage.

"So nicely situated!" added her sister.

"Indeed, we are very happy that we were able to find such a splendid home. In Derbyshire, no less!" Mrs. Gardiner replied. While looking at houses, Netherfield had always been one of the family's favourites and the fact that it was so close to Mrs. Gardiner's childhood home settled the issue.

"Come in, come in, it is rather chilly out here -- indeed, where are our manners, making you stand outside in the cold after such a long carriage ride?" Mr. Gardiner ushered the arrivals in, surrendering them to the housekeeper to show them their rooms.

The Gardiners had decided to purchase an estate two months ago, after Mr. Gardiner received a letter informing him of the recent demise of his Great Aunt Augusta, a relation he had not even know existed. Mr. Gardiner was the only eligible heir; consequently, his family received the whole of the inheritance. She did not have an estate because she sold it when she got ill, but the amount of the inheritance allowed Mr. Gardiner to get a clear six thousand pounds per annum.

They invited their nieces to stay to help them settle into the new home. Also, it allowed the eldest Bennet sisters to get away from any new matchmaking plans that Mrs. Bennet might come up with.

The day after the Jane and Elizabeth arrived; Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley called on Mr. Gardiner to greet their new neighbours.

"My dear, you will never guess who called on me earlier when you were visiting your friend in Lambton." Mr. Gardiner greeted his wife. "By the way, Jane and Lizzy are in the music room with our daughters."

"Who visited us, my dear, you must tell me since you said that I would never guess."

"Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley. They came and sat with me for a half hour. I was hoping that they would meet our nieces, but alas they did not. I did discover something rather interesting, however."

"What, my dear?"

"Mr. Darcy and his guests are to go to the assembly this week." Mr. Gardiner grinned, "Have you told Jane and Elizabeth that we are going?"

"Not yet, how about we join them in the music room now and inform them of this engagement." Mrs. Gardiner suggested.

Mr. Gardiner gallantly offered his arm to his wife, which she accepted.

* * *

Four days later Jane, Elizabeth, Mr., and Mrs. Gardiner went to the assembly in Lambton. There they were greeted by Mr. Eddings, who reminded Elizabeth of Sir William, simply wealthier.

"We greet you to our neighbourhood's humble assembly!" Mr. Eddings bowed deeply. He was average height and rather portly. Starting to tour the room, nearing his daughter and another gentleman, he exclaimed, "Capital, capital!"

"Did Sir William come to Derbyshire and change his name?" Elizabeth asked her sister, referring to the man's random exclamations of "Capital, capital!"

"Elizabeth!" Jane whispered, "Do not tease our Aunt and Uncle's new neighbours!"

The room suddenly went silent as the doors opened once more, admitting Mr. Darcy, Mr. Bingley, Miss Bingley, Mr. and Mrs. Hurst. Mr. Eddings rushed up to the group and, after bowing deeply once more exclaimed, "Capital, Capital! Mr. Darcy, you do us great honour!"

Mr. Darcy bowed. To Elizabeth he looked uncomfortable in the social setting, but didn't look like he thought that the assembly was beneath his notice. She glanced over at Jane and saw that her sister's gaze was locked on Mr. Bingley's face.

Not long after the Pemberley's party arrived, Elizabeth could hear Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley request of her uncle to make the acquaintance of his wife and nieces


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Mr. Darcy, Mr. Bingley, may I present my wife Madeline Gardiner and my nieces Jane and Elizabeth Bennet? Madeline, Jane, Elizabeth, this is Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley." Mr. Gardiner did the introductions.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Darcy said, politely.

"Miss Bennet, unless you are otherwise engaged, will you dance the first with me?" Bingley asked, not once taking his eyes off of Jane.

"I am not engaged."

Mr. Bingley beamed. Then to make sure he did not slight Jane's sister he asked, "And the second with you, Miss Elizabeth?"

"It would be my honour."

Elizabeth noticed that his friend, Mr. Darcy, did not seem inclined to dance, which explained her surprise when he asked her to join him for the first set.

"I would enjoy that, Mr. Darcy." Elizabeth noted that obviously did not enjoy dancing, but forced himself to dance at least a little, so he would not give offense.

At the same time, Mr. Darcy thought to himself about how pretty Miss Elizabeth was. She had such fine eyes. Both Miss Bennets would make good companions to Georgiana. He promised himself that he would secure the second dance with the elder sister before the first dance started.

As the music of the first dance commenced, Darcy and Elizabeth lined up next to Bingley and Jane. Bingley still had yet to take his eyes off of the angel that he was to dance with. Elizabeth noticed that Mr. Darcy was staring at her.

'Thank heavens my mother is not here,' Elizabeth thought to herself, 'or else she would have already started to plan Jane's wedding, and mistake Mr. Darcy's civility for attraction.' What Elizabeth did not know was that she mistook Mr. Darcy's attraction for civility.

The first dance passed in companionable silence for the two couples, with only occasional words being exchanged. The second dance passed in the same fashion. Messrs. Darcy's and Bingley's eyes, however, remained glued to their former partners.

The rest of the evening went well. Jane and Elizabeth rarely sat out any dances and at the end they were asked to dance a second by Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy, respectively.

* * *

The next morning after breakfast, Mr. Gardiner met with his steward while Mrs. Gardiner, Jane, and Elizabeth conversed in the drawing room, the children being upstairs with their nursemaid and governess.

"What did you think about our neighbours last night?" Mrs. Gardiner wanted to know, especially about the group from Pemberley.

"As a whole they seemed very kind, Aunt Gardiner. Especially Miss Eddings." Elizabeth replied.

"Indeed, the whole Eddings family seemed kind. And what of Mr. Bingley?" Mrs. Gardiner asked Jane.

"He is all that a young man ought to be." Jane said animatedly, then blushed.

Elizabeth and Mrs. Gardiner exchanged a glance. "Indeed," they both said as one.

"And Mr. Darcy?" Mrs. Gardiner prompted.

Now it was Lizzy who blushed. "He is a true gentleman, and very handsome. But the Bingley sisters! They were better pleased with themselves than what they saw, I think."

"I thought that once you got to know them they were friendlier." Jane as always, saw the good in people even when no good existed.

"But their brother seems kind, and I wish to know everyone in the neighbourhood better." Mrs. Gardiner added.

"Indeed." Elizabeth finished.

The housekeeper, Mrs. Allen, entered the room. "Mr. Darcy, Miss Darcy, and Mr. Bingley, ma'am."

"Show them in, Mrs. Allen." Mrs. Gardiner replied. The housekeeper nodded and the people that she named entered the room.

"Mrs. Gardiner, Miss Bennet, Miss Elizabeth." Mr. Darcy stated. They all bowed and curtseyed.

"Mr. Darcy." Mrs. Gardiner replied.

"I wish for you to make the acquaintance of my sister." Mr. Darcy said. When Mrs. Gardiner nodded, a shy, young girl stepped forward. She could hardly be called a girl because she looked about the age of sixteen. She was tall; taller than Elizabeth, and looked graceful and elegant. But what overpowered all of this was her shyness. "Mrs. Gardiner, Miss Bennet, Miss Elizabeth, my sister Georgiana Darcy. Georgy, Mrs. Gardiner, Miss Bennet, and Miss Elizabeth."

Elizabeth wanted to put the poor girl at ease so she said, "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I heard about you last night from your brother."

"And I, all about you." Miss Darcy murmured.

"I understand you are quite fond of music and play very well." Elizabeth said.

"N.. no! I mean, I am quite fond of music, but I do not know that I play well." Miss Darcy replied demurely.

"I would love to hear you play sometime." Jane said.

"Perhaps." Miss Darcy said.

Mrs. Gardiner decided to change the subject. It is always so beautiful here," she sighed, "I love the wild, untamed beauty."

"Indeed, I have always found it my favourite county." Mr. Darcy added. "Have you lived here before, Mrs. Gardiner?"

"Yes, I grew up here." Mrs. Gardiner smiled in remembrance.

"I love walking through the forests here," Miss Darcy added tentatively.

"Indeed, I am eager to do so." Elizabeth replied.

"We must go walking sometime, Miss Elizabeth." Miss Darcy suggested.

"What a wonderful idea!"

"Then we could go back to Pemberley for tea," she added.

"Is Tuesday convenient?"

Georgiana nodded eagerly. "Jane, Mrs. Gardiner, you must come as well."

"I am not a great walker, but perhaps I could join you for tea," Jane suggested.

"That would be great fun." Georgiana said. "Miss Elizabeth, a carriage will pick you up here at one o'clock on Tuesday."

"I shall look forward to it."

Mr. Bingley continued to stare at Jane. After the details pertaining to this outing were decided he sat next to her and for the rest of the visit Mr. Darcy, Miss Darcy, Elizabeth, and Mrs. Gardiner made light conversation while Jane and Mr. Bingley talked softly together.

* * *

On Tuesday Elizabeth saw Pemberley for the first time. Her new friend was waiting in front of the house.

"It's beautiful. I have never seen a house better situated." Elizabeth said finally.

"I agree, but I am rather biased." Georgiana giggled softly. Elizabeth found the giggles contagious and three minutes later when Mr. Darcy walked out of the house he saw his sister and Miss Elizabeth full out laughing. 'The Bennets seem to be a good influence on Georgiana, especially Miss Elizabeth,' he thought to himself. Aloud he said,

"Miss Elizabeth, Georgy, good afternoon."

"Good afternoon, sir," Elizabeth said as she curtseyed.

Mr. Darcy bowed.

"Miss Darcy and I were just about to go on our walk."

"I will leave you to it, then." Mr. Darcy bowed again and walked away.

"Let us go this way." Georgiana motioned towards another direction. Georgiana had noticed her brother's attraction to Lizzy at the Gardiners', and she decided to nudge them along a bit. The path that they took led to the path that her brother took; Georgiana chose this path in hopes of meeting up with her brother.

"You know best." Elizabeth cheerfully said.

They walked down the path and talked about the trees and plants that they saw along the way.

"Miss Elizabeth?" Miss Darcy began.

"Yes?"

"I feel like we know each other so well already and..." Miss Darcy looked down.

"Yes?" Elizabeth prompted.

"I was wondering if you would call me Georgiana." Georgiana blurted out. She looked down and blushed.

"Only if you call me Elizabeth, or Lizzy."

Georgiana nodded. "Can you call me Georgy, Lizzy?"

"But of course, Georgy-Lizzy." Elizabeth teased, and both girls giggled. Not long after they switched to first names the girls walked out of the path and back to the front of the house. 'William must have taken another path that branched off of the original path.' Georgiana thought to herself, disappointed.

They checked the time, and as Jane was due to arrive in five minutes, they went to the music room, where they were to have tea.

"Would you play a piece for me?" Georgiana asked, glancing at the pianoforte.

"Only if you play for me as well." Elizabeth replied. Georgiana nodded as Elizabeth made her way over to the pianoforte. She played the piece by heart. Her performance was, in a word, captivating. There were a few incorrect notes and her performance could have been improved technically, but Georgiana was stunned nonetheless.

Unbeknownst to the two ladies, Mr. Darcy was just down the hall and heard the entire piece. He was mesmerized by the beautiful music, and could not do anything but listen as she played.

"That was enchanting!" Georgiana erupted into applause. Mr. Darcy had to hold back from doing the same.

"But I missed so many notes, and the technique could have been much better." Elizabeth modestly said.

"But you poured your heart into it!" Georgy argued back.

"Well, no matter. It is your turn, now."

"I will play, but please don't make me sing." Elizabeth nodded.

Georgiana played Cannon in D, a song that was too easy for her talents, but Elizabeth could tell it was a favourite. Not a single note was incorrect and the technique was brilliant.

"That was amazing!" Elizabeth exclaimed after she finished applauding.

"Yes, but it was an old favourite. If I played any worse than I just did, you might think that I never practice!" Georgiana replied.

Elizabeth was spared from making a reply because Mrs. Reynolds, the housekeeper, announced Jane's arrival. They group of three drank tea and chatted for a half hour longer before Elizabeth and Jane went back to Netherfield Park. During tea, Georgiana requested that Jane call her Georgy as well.

During the carriage ride home Elizabeth noted, "Georgy is a sweet girl. She seems shy, but I truly wish to get to know her better."

"Indeed." Jane answered absently. She was thinking about how she wished that Mr. Bingley was at Pemberley, but he was not.

"Although, I have to say that I am glad that Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst were out while we were there," Elizabeth added.

"I wish to know them better as well." Jane replied. Elizabeth only shook her head in resignation


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who has read this so far. I realize now that Georgiana must be out for the rest of the story to work, so she couldn't have gone to the Assembly because she was visiting her aunt, the Earl's wife. Please comment, I do not want to write and post a story if no one wants to acknowledge that they are enjoying it.

-mgrm

**Chapter 3**

Later that week the ladies received a call from Miss Eddings. "You are all invited to a party at Mayfair," she informed them.

"Indeed?" Mrs. Gardiner asked.

"It is one week from now." Miss Eddings continued.

Jane and Elizabeth pleadingly looked to their Aunt Gardiner. "We can come." She announced, to her nieces' satisfaction.

Miss Eddings clapped her hands in excitement. "I cannot wait!" she exclaimed. "Mr. Darcy is allowing his sister to go, even though Georgiana is not out. We shall be such a merry party!" Miss Eddings' enthusiasm reminded the sisters of their youngest sister Lydia, minus the forwardness, silliness, and lack of decorum.

"Indeed, we shall." Elizabeth smiled.

"Oh, I must be going. I hope to visit you again," Miss Eddings declared.

Jane spoke up. "Please do."

"Then I shall!" With that Miss Eddings took her leave.

"She seems like a sweet young lady," Mrs. Gardiner said.

"Very much so, with an enthusiasm much like Lydia's," Jane agreed.

"Although she possesses a maturity that Lydia lacks, that is exactly what I thought," Elizabeth added. The sisters smiled at each other in agreement.

* * *

The party was a small affair, of only families from the neighbourhood. During supper Elizabeth was seated next to Mr. Darcy and a Mr. Ashley; Georgy sat across from her. While Mr. Darcy tended to be a quiet person, Elizabeth found that he was witty and well informed. Jane was seated next to Mr. Bingley and her Uncle Gardiner.

After supper they sat down to play cards, until Miss Eddings suggested dancing. Elizabeth talked to Georgy during the first few dances while Jane spoke to Mr. Bingley. After a short while, Mr. Darcy approached his sister and Elizabeth, eventually asking the latter to dance. She was surprised at his singling her out, but she quickly accepted. Georgy watched this scene with growing pleasure, and went over to talk to Mrs. Gardiner during the dance. Mr. Bingley and Jane joined that set, as well.

The evening felt too short to all present, especially for Pemberley and Netherfields' parties, with the exception of Miss Bingley, Mr., and Mrs. Hurst.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Netherfield's ladies grew better and better acquainted with the local populace. Daily the ladies would call on, or receive calls from, the other families of the neighbourhood, most commonly from Miss Darcy, Miss Eddings, Miss Ashley, and whoever accompanied them. There grew a deep bond between the five young ladies. Their three neighbours also proved themselves fond of children, never objecting to the young Miss Gardiners' company.

Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley were also frequently in attendance. Every time when they were together Mr. Bingley would quickly single Jane out while Mr. Darcy would join Elizabeth and whoever else was there. Elizabeth's admiration for Mr. Darcy continued to grow. Each time they were in each other's company she would see some new admirable trait in him. That is not to day they did not verbally fence, oh, no, they did that quite often. However, surprisingly they both rather enjoyed their battle of wits.

Miss Darcy noticed how her brother's gaze was constantly directed at her new friend. She secretly hoped to be able to call Elizabeth her sister in the future, and had the feeling that her brother would not be adverse to that.

Miss Darcy wanted to discern her friend's feelings towards her brother, so one day on a walk she said, "You enjoy balls, do you not?"

"Very much so." Elizabeth replied while leaning over to smell a flower.

"I am quite petrified each time I go to a ball or party of any sort, although, I do relax during some--as you probably have noticed, I am rather shy," Georgiana said, thinking that the word to describe her at the moment was closer to mischievous than shy.

Elizabeth laughed lightly. "Do you not like dancing?"

"It really depends. I am rather nervous that I will not do credit to the Darcy name, or I will stumble, or something silly like that."

"Georgy, Georgiana, I know that you never need to worry about living up to the Darcy name. You are graceful, elegant, and accomplished. You are a good friend and you are beautiful. No, Georgy, you have no reason to be scared of that, but I do not blame you for being so, it is a natural felling." Georgiana blushed at Elizabeth's list.

"I know that I will never be able to be in a social situation with as much ease as you." Georgiana trying to bring the conversation back to her original point.

"Perhaps not, but I believe that it is the difference in our dispositions," Elizabeth said.

"Indeed." Georgy paused, not knowing how to continue. "I am like my brother in that respect."

"He is not comfortable in social situations?" Elizabeth was slightly surprised. "I know that he is shy, but to my knowledge he has always been at ease."

"To tell the truth he does not tend to enjoy dancing" Georgiana informed her.

"I had figured that at first, but he _does_ seem to indulge in the amusement quite often for disliking it."

"He has danced more at the last party and assembly then he would normally. I was wondering his reason for doing so. Perchance _you_ know?" Georgiana smiled innocently, pretending not to know what she was implying.

Elizabeth smiled back, her eyes full of mirth. "I believe Miss Bingley has caught his eye as last, and he does not want to miss a chance to dance with his beloved" she whispered conspiratorially. Elizabeth was surprised that the thought hurt her.

Georgiana laughed. "I believe that is what Miss Bingley hopes, yet he did not dance with her at the party, and he danced with her only once at the assembly. There must be some other reason for this sudden change in character."

"As I had not known him before this alleged change in character, then I cannot see how the situations are different," Elizabeth said, realizing too late that the only change in situation is that the Mr. Darcy had not known the present Netherfield party.

"And what do you think of my brother?" Georgiana asked, abnormally forward.

"He seems kind, considerate, well informed, witty, generous..." Elizabeth blushed, remembering who she was speaking to.

"And handsome?" Georgiana added, knowing full well that 'handsome' would have soon been added to the list, if Elizabeth had not stopped.

"Indeed," Elizabeth blushed again.

Georgiana felt a little pity for her friend so she teased, imitating Miss Bingley's voice, "I believe our dear Miss Bingley would agree to that."

"Almost anyone would agree to that," Elizabeth said, thankful that Georgy eased up.

"But many would not think him quite so handsome if he was not quite so rich." Georgy observed.

"Many would not, but I believe that those people should be avoided. Those are the people that tend to care about one's monetary value more than the actual person." From the corner of her eye Elizabeth saw Georgy blanch. "Georgy, whatever is the matter?"

Georgy shook her head. "Oh! Will you promise to never tell anyone, if I tell you?"

Elizabeth nodded, eager to help her friend.

"Well, you may tell Jane, but no other. I hope that you will not think ill of me after I tell you."

"Nothing can make me think ill of you, Georgy." Elizabeth declared.

"This easily may." Georgy mumbled as she turned away to collect her thoughts. "Mr. Wickham is the son of my late father's steward. My father treated Mr. Wickham as a second son, loved him as a second son." With that, Georgiana proceeded to tell Elizabeth of her dealings with Mr. Wickham. Elizabeth murmured consoling phrases at the appropriate times and when Georgy was finished, she pulled the younger girl into a gentle hug, and Georgy started crying.

A while later Georgiana slowly stopped crying. "You are not at fault, Georgy. That man used you, and used you very ill." Elizabeth assured her.

"I feel so much better now. I have not truly talked about what happened at Ramsgate with someone who was not involved or hired by my brother, before. I do hope that you still wish to be my friend. I would understand if you do not, though."

"Georgy, I said this before, and I will say it again. Nothing can make me think ill of you. Maybe you accepted his advances, but you did not do anything improper for a lady being courted, which is what you were. There is no reason for me to think ill of you, even if I wished to. You thought that he loved you and you believed that you loved him. Surely there is nothing wrong on your part." Elizabeth finished.

"Do you truly think so?" Georgy sniffled.

"I do."

"I believe we must be going back to Netherfield, I believe that we have been out for a while now." Georgy said.

Elizabeth nodded. With that they turned to head back to Netherfield Park.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: Thank you to all of those who read and commented last chapter. I really don't have anything to say, except to send a shout out to my betas: thanks guys! so I shall just get on with it._

**Chapter 4**

Georgiana Darcy was one of those fortunate enough not to suffer the after effects of crying. To be sure, her cheeks were slightly sticky from drying tears and her eyes a little red and puffy, but for the most part, one would not be able to tell that Georgiana had recently been weeping. She easily dried her cheeks with a handkerchief, and if she claimed a lack of sleep, no one would wonder at the validity of the statement. Happily for her, her nose did not swell up or turn a different colour. So, by the time Georgiana and Lizzy arrived at Netherfield Park they merely looked like two young ladies tired out by a lengthy morning's walk after little rest the night before.

The girls entered, handing their bonnets and pelisses to the butler, mid-giggle, as a result of a comment made by Elizabeth.

"Where is my sister?" Elizabeth inquired of the butler.

"The drawing room, I believe, with your aunt and their callers."

"Thank you." The butler bowed as Elizabeth and Georgiana proceeded to the named room.

"Ah, Elizabeth, Miss Darcy, so good of you to join us. Did you enjoy your walk?" Mrs. Gardiner said.

"Very much, I thank you." Her niece replied.

"Grand." Mrs. Gardiner smiled. "Mr. and Miss Ashley are here, as you can see." The callers bowed and curtseyed to the new arrivals, a motion that was returned. Mrs. Gardiner continued, "Jane ran out of blue thread and went to get some. She will be back soon."

As if on cue Jane entered, dropping a curtsy to the already standing visitors. "Lizzy, Georgiana, you're back!" Jane exclaimed.

Georgiana smiled gently. "As you see." Elizabeth snickered at Georgiana's dry remark.

"Would you like more tea?" Mrs. Gardiner asked, bringing civility back to the atmosphere of her drawing room.

"Yes, please." Each of them replied while they seated themselves.

As Mrs. Gardiner poured the tea, she explained her husband's absence saying, "Mr. Darcy invited my husband to go shooting at Pemberley."

"It is a nice day for hunting," Miss Ashley commented.

"Indeed, the last few days have been fine. I hope the bright weather lasts," Jane said.

"As do I. Last week Georgiana and I had to cancel our walk due to the storm," Elizabeth added.

"It was a pity to be locked indoors. There are so many sights that you still have not seen." Georgiana said.

"I think that we should have a picnic on the green, near Lambton," Mr. Ashley suggested.

"That sounds like great fun." Jane replied.

"I will see if my mother and I could organize it. If we have the picnic a week from tomorrow then my other two brothers will both be back in Derbyshire," Miss Ashley volunteered.

"Then we shall look forward to it," Mrs. Gardiner said. Conversation moved to other topics. A quarter hour later, the Ashley siblings announced that their visit was, sadly, over.

"I will make sure that you will be the first to know after I ask my mother to help me plan the picnic," Miss Ashley promised.

"We thank you," Jane replied for all of them. The ladies of the house went back to embroidery as the music room was occupied by the two Miss Gardiners and their governess.

After working quietly for a while Elizabeth asked, "Dear Georgiana, would you join us for dinner?"

"Please say you can," Jane begged.

"We would really enjoy having you, dear," Mrs. Gardiner said. The conversation was similar to previous ones that they had, so it was no surprise when Georgiana acquiesced.

Mrs. Gardiner stayed with the young ladies only a little while longer since she wanted to supervise part of her daughters' music lesson.

As the other ladies were on the verge of becoming bored, Georgiana decided to regale them with tales of what Miss Bingley had done the day before.

"She acts as if she is the mistress of Pemberley. I find it quite amusing, but I truly pity my brother. Miss Bingley is always fawning over us both, but she saves most of her attention for my poor brother. You both know how much we rely on Mrs. Reynolds." Jane and Elizabeth both nodded. "Well, yesterday Miss Bingley had the nerve to correct her. Mrs. Reynolds turned and looked Miss Bingley clear in the eye and said, 'If, and this is a big if, you ever become my mistress you can tell me how to do things around Pemberley until then I will do what my master bids.' Miss Bingley was livid and stormed out of the house."

"She deserved it," Elizabeth said.

"That's what my brother said when Mrs. Reynolds came to him to say that she would understand if he fired her," Georgiana replied.

"Surely Miss Bingley is not that awful." Jane was, as always, incapable of thinking ill about anyone.

"She is," Georgiana stated flatly. All three of the ladies were surprised at how much Georgiana was talking. Elizabeth had the feeling that Georgiana felt that she was being honest about what happened, and that it was in the past. "The best part is still to come!" Georgiana giggled and continued so that her companions could hear the best part. "I went outside for a walk and when I passed the lake I saw a billowing orange cloth thing in it! A minute later Miss Bingley trudged out of the lake, sopping wet! Her orange dress clung to her body, her hair was half down and disorderly, her face had a furious expression and the best part: there was a single piece of seaweed sticking out of her bodice. I had to keep from laughing!" Georgiana did not keep from laughing now. Even Jane could not resist giggling at the picture she portrayed. Between laughs Georgiana finished her tale. "I assume that she slipped, but none of us know. Miss Bingley stormed past me and as she entered the house, Mr. Hurst walked past her and said, in his drunken voice, 'Don't get the floors wet.' Her scream could be heard from outside when she saw herself." With that the ladies collapsed in laughter.

After they calmed down Jane said, "Truly we should not laugh at poor Miss Bingley's expense."

Elizabeth scoffed, "Poor, my foot! I say that she got what was coming to her. I have only seen her twice, but her condescending air was immediately apparent."

"But..."

"True, we should not be laughing at her, but the whole situation is just so ridiculous." Georgiana reasoned.

Jane blushed and smiled shyly. "I agree, I cannot help but laugh at what happened to Miss Bingley, even though I do feel mean doing so," She admitted. The girls collapsed into laughter once more.

This was how Mrs. Gardiner found them when she came to announce that dinner was served. She raised her eyebrows, but did not inquire.

The ladies sat down to a delicious dinner, and not long after they started eating they were joined by Mr. Gardiner, Mr. Darcy, Mr. Bingley, Mr., and Mrs. Hurst.

"Please join us," Mrs. Gardiner said.

The gentlemen sat down. Mr. Darcy sat by his sister and Elizabeth, who were already engaged in conversation. He noticed how much Georgiana opened up that day.

Mr. Bingley paused a moment before joining his angel to announce, "My sister is not feeling... well, so sadly she cannot join us, but she sends her regards."

Elizabeth, Georgiana, and Jane exchanged a look that Mr. Darcy saw, causing a ghost of a smile to hover about his lips. Elizabeth subconsciously thought how handsome he looked when he smiled before she mentally berated herself, 'He is only my friend's elder brother and a rich one at that, someone who is bound to marry well.'

Jane was concerned that Miss Bingley was ill from her accidental midday bath in the lake so she worriedly asked, "Is your sister ill, sir?"

"No, she is just... not up for company." Mr. Bingley was having trouble describing how his sister was faring without explaining yesterday's incident. They were all surprised when they heard Mr. Hurst's bark of laughter.

His wife glared at him, "What befell Caroline is not funny," she hissed.

"Nothing befell your sister, she befell the lake." He replied with another couple of chuckles. At that point Mr. Darcy started chuckling, as did Georgiana and Elizabeth. He looked askance at the two ladies, but simply assumed that Georgiana told the sisters about yesterday's big excitement.

"Pemberley's lake?" Mrs. Gardiner was thoroughly confused.

"Yesterday, she, er, slipped and fell in." Mr. Bingley awkwardly explained over Mr. Hurst and Mr. Darcy's chuckles and Georgiana and Elizabeth's giggles. "Darcy, pray stop, you're not helping!"

Throughout the entire conversation, Louisa Hurst glared at her husband, and Jane Bennet sat next to Mr. Bingley looking comfortingly at him.

"I am sorry. It was just so funny." Mr. Darcy said.

Bingley tried his hardest at glaring at his friend, but the glare did not last long. "Well, anyways, she does not feel fit for company today." The arrivals settled down to eat, with conversations sprouting around the table. Mr. Bingley and Jane talked quietly; Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy conversed; and Mrs. Hurst lowered herself to talk to Mr. Gardiner, whom she found was rather entertaining. Georgiana joined their discussion, and Mrs. Gardiner tried to talk to Mr. Hurst. The entire group moved to the drawing room after dinner, and a half an hour later the group that came from Pemberley departed, exchanging Mr. Gardiner for Miss Darcy.

Upon arriving back at Pemberley, Mrs. Hurst rushed to her sister's side to acquaint her with the details of the gathering at Netherfield Park.

"Our brother had to tell them that you slipped and fell in the lake yesterday because they were wondering why you were not there," Mrs. Hurst said. 'Well, that's not a total lie,' she thought. 'He had to tell them about the lake because of their worry that Caroline was ill, so it's basically the same,' was her logic.

"What must they think of me? I mean, I do not care for their good opinion; Mr. Gardiner was in trade until recently. But, now he is a man of higher consequence than our brother, so I must take care of what they think of me," Caroline fretted, conveniently forgetting that her brother's fortune was made from trade.

"Well, Miss Elizabeth laughed, but the rest seemed worried for you," Mrs. Hurst confided.

"I never liked her. Laughing!" Caroline was extremely put out.

"Well not laughing exactly, but she and Georgiana giggled while Mr. Darcy and my husband chuckled," Mrs. Hurst explained, mentally cringing.

"WHAT?!?" Caroline shouted, then quieted. "How could he?" She sniffed. "Well, I am glad that _some_ people can derive humor from the situation."

"Indeed." Louisa was proud of her sister for calming down, but she could tell that Caroline was still rather upset that Mr. Darcy had laughed at her.

"And what of dear Jane?" Caroline Bingley had decided to befriend the beautiful young lady, but had yet to see her since the second time that they had met.

"Our brother seems quite taken with her." Louisa said. She was not worried, however: her brother had been quite taken with many girls in the past, but it never came to anything.

"Hmm, well that is not good. I hope that she is just another passing fancy of his," Caroline grumbled.

"Indeed, her mother is the daughter of a tradesman. No, Jane Bennet cannot marry our brother; I do hope that there is no inclination on her part," Louisa finalized.

"I am to bed." Caroline announced. "I have a headache."

"I hope that you did not catch a cold when you fell in the lake yesterday."

"I hope so too. Now _that_ would be _too_ embarrassing." Caroline stood up and swept out of the room. As she walked by the billiard room she could hear her brother and Mr. Darcy's voices coming from the inside.

"She is the most beautiful creature that I have ever beheld." Caroline rolled her eyes at this statement.

"She smiles too much, but she seems like a sweet girl."

"Rather like and older version of your sister."

'Charles does have a point, both are easy to manipulate,' Caroline thought.

"The sisters seem to be a good influence on Georgiana. I have not seen her so happy for a long time," Mr. Darcy said. Caroline wanted them to go back to their original line of conversation, but what they said next shocked her.

"Especially Miss Elizabeth, I believe."

Mr. Darcy's voice softened, "Especially Miss Elizabeth."

"You like her, do you not?" Caroline started at this.

"What is there not to like?" Mr. Darcy played dumb.

"I mean you really like her; I believe that you think her rather pretty." Mr. Bingley was not used to fishing for information, and it showed.

"I do."

Caroline heard a crack. Someone just took a shot at the billiard table.

Silence.

"Very much," Mr. Darcy said, stiffly.

Silence.

"What do you want Bingley?" Mr. Darcy finally cried in exasperation.

Silence.

'Oh! I wish I could see their facial expressions right now!' Caroline thought.

"I think her one of the handsomest women of my acquaintance. There Bingley, are you happy?"

Both gentlemen started talking quieter, so Caroline decided that she had heard all that there was to hear. She turned to go away, not hearing the men approach the door and come into the hall where she was standing.

"How much did you hear?" Mr. Darcy demanded of her.

"I beg your pardon?" Caroline schooled her features into what she hoped looked like an innocent expression.

"Caroline, how many times do I have to tell you not to eavesdrop?" Neither of the gentlemen looked happy with her. On top of that, Mrs. Reynolds had said the day before that Caroline would most likely never be the mistress of Pemberley. Things definitely were not looking up for her. The first thing that she would do when she became Mrs. Darcy of Pemberley, Caroline decided, was to fire Mrs. Reynolds.

Caroline looked between the two angry faces and did the only thing she could: ... she sneezed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** A huge thanks to the people who read and commented last week. Its really cool to open your email and see that someone reviewed. Also, thanks to the people who beta this story. Please sit back, relax, and enjoy this chapter!

-mgrm

**Chapter 5**

The picnic that Miss Ashley had planned took place on a particularly nice day. While the weather in the north was normally cold and dreary at this time of the year, this October day was particularly unusually fine.

"I am very sorry, but my sister can not come to the picnic today; it seems that she is ill." Mr. Bingley informed the hostess.

"Oh dear, I hope she is not too sick." was the only thing that Miss Ashley could think to say.

"Not at all. She is considerably better, but not well enough to picnic outside."

"I understand and I hope that you will send my condolences." Miss Ashley turned to greet her next guest.

Soon all of the guests arrived. The only person that was unable to make it was Caroline, and no one, other than Mrs. Hurst, felt the loss. The entire group packed itself into fifteen carriages, to drive to the green near Lambton. Elizabeth, Jane, Georgiana, and Miss Eddings were in one carriage. Miss Ashley was with her brothers; Mr. Eddings was with his other sister, and the rest of the party was similarly situated.

Mr. Bingley seemed slightly put out that he was not in the same carriage as his angel, but he figured that it was fine since he had the entire picnic to sit next to her. He made sure to be the one to help Jane down from the carriage and offer her his arm and they made their way to the blankets and food that servants had already set up. Mr. Darcy did the same with his sister and Elizabeth. When all of the gentlemen made sure that the ladies were seated, they started putting together plates.

As they ate, the group chatted comfortably. The matrons, gentlemen, and younger people conversed in separate groups.

"This is quite fun. I thank you for putting this together." A Mrs. Hitchcock said to Mrs. Ashley

"Yes, well, when Diane came home from calling on our neighbors last week and said that she wanted to put together a picnic, I figured that this is probably the last opportunity before winter hits. In addition, this is good experience for her." Mrs. Ashley said.

"I always love gatherings and parties, even if we tend to be shunned from the most fun." A Mrs. Ryder added. She had been a flirt in her youth, and thoroughly enjoyed all kinds of balls and parties.

"I had an idea the other day, but I have yet to share it with my nieces," Mrs. Gardiner admitted to the ladies.

"What kind of an idea?" Mrs. Eddings inquired.

"Well, many of the families here are going back to London come the 27th of November," Mrs. Gardiner said, "and my husband and I wish to host a ball at Netherfield on the 26th. I know that is a while from now---a little over a month---but what do you ladies think?" Mrs. Gardiner asked, knowing full well what they thought.

"A ball!" Mrs. Ryder exclaimed, "Oh! Please do, my children and I long for a ball!"

"I am sure that many of the young people wish for a ball," Mrs. Ashley said, then lowered her voice to not be overheard. "I believe even Mr. Darcy would look forward to it, and we all know how much he dislikes the amusement. And I have no doubt that Mr. Bingley wishes to dance with Miss Bennet again."

All of the ladies giggled like schoolgirls for a few minutes, until a Mrs. May spoke up. "You can ask them if they wish to have a ball now, then we all shall know, so none of us decide to leave the area before then."

Mrs. Gardiner looked wary, as she normally did not act like that. "Certainly, then they cannot say that they do not wish for a ball just to spare my energy."

"Your nieces are so considerate."

"Yes, they are." Mrs. Gardiner raised her voice, "Jane, Elizabeth!" Her nieces looked up in astonishment; their Aunt Gardiner never raised her voice, only their mother and Aunt Phillips did. "What do you think of us giving a ball on the 26th of November?"

Elizabeth looked surprised. Both ladies paused a second before answering.

"Oh! Please do!" all but the youngest Miss Ryders exclaimed---they were very similar to Lydia, with the exception of the youngest. The youngest was like a mix between Elizabeth and Jane, and shy like Georgiana. All four of the young ladies were eligible, as were their two elder brothers.

"We would enjoy a ball very much," the younger Mr. Eddings said.

"We would," the shy, eldest Mr. Ashley said. His other two brothers did not speak, for they would be gone by the time that the ball took place.

Miss Ashley, Miss Eddings, Mr. Bingley, and Miss Darcy looked at them pleadingly. Mr. Darcy wished for the ball as well so he could dance with Miss Elizabeth. He had not looked at anyone pleadingly since his parents had died and was not about to start now.

"We would enjoy that greatly, Aunt." Elizabeth finally replied.

"Both Elizabeth and I looked forward to helping you plan it," Jane added.

"Then it is settled." Mrs. Gardiner announced. Other conversations were started and the large group divided again. For Jane, Elizabeth, Georgy, Miss Ryder, Miss Ashley, Miss Eddings, Mr. Darcy, Mr. Bingley, and the other young ladies' brothers, conversation turned to the upcoming ball, London, and Mr. Bingley's new estate.

"Brother, please allow me to come to the ball, even if I cannot dance with anyone but you." Georgiana pleaded.

"Fine, you may go," Mr. Darcy knew that he would give in eventually. "We will discuss who you can dance with later."

"Thank you, brother!" Georgiana exclaimed.

"I hear that you are both to go back to London soon," Mr. Eddings said to the twin Colonel Ashleys.

"Yes, we are on leave from our regiment for now," one of them replied.

"Many of the families will be traveling to London after the ball, will they not?" the other asked.

"My guests and I are planning on traveling to London on the 27th," Mr. Darcy replied.

"Then I shall travel to my estate which I have recently acquired," Mr. Bingley added.

"Where is this estate?" Mr. Ashley asked.

"In Hertfordshire, near a town called Meryton," Mr. Bingley cheerfully replied.

Elizabeth choked on the water that she had been drinking. "Did you say near Meryton?"

"Yes, I did. Do you know of it?"

Elizabeth was speechless for a second. "D-d- do I know of it? How ironic, 'tis but three miles from my home, Longbourn."

"Is it?" Mr. Bingley looked enthusiastic. "Well is that not something? Netherfield is but three miles from Pemberley; and my estate, Farrington Park is but three miles from your home, Loungbourn!"

"Brother, please let me come!" Georgiana pleaded.

"I do not believe that it is my place to offer that to you," Mr. Darcy said to his sister, while secretly celebrating his good fortune.

"Miss Darcy, if you can, I would love it if you could come. We shall be a merry party!" exclaimed Mr. Bingley, practically bouncing in excitement.

"William?"

"You may, Georgiana, as long as you do not forget your studies."

"Thank you, William; you are the best brother ever!" Mr. Darcy blushed.

The group of young people quieted down and they started speaking of the beauties of Derbyshire. Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley thought privately that the most beautiful part of the scenery was sitting right next to them in the forms of Elizabeth and Jane, respectively.

Even Mrs. Hurst enjoyed herself, even if she would not admit it for the world. She secretly thought that she would not mind getting to know the Bennet sisters better.

But five minutes after everyone had finished eating, rain started pouring down. This unfortunate occurrence caused everyone, in a manner of seconds, to become soaking wet. The ladies delicately ran toward the carriages, where the footmen placed the blankets over them. The gentlemen made sure that the ladies were situated in their carriages, warmly, then went to their own. Half of the carriages went to Pemberley since it was the closest to the picnic spot. The other half went to Bryson House.

Caroline was at the door in anticipation of Mr. Darcy's return so she was shocked when six carriages pulled in. Soaking wet people came streaming into Pemberley where Mrs. Reynolds started preparing hot baths. Mrs. Reynolds also sent out riders to retrieve clothing for everybody since the roads quickly became impassable. Caroline Bingley definitely was not happy with the situation. Not only were there over five single females, not including herself or Georgiana, they included the one that her brother was madly in love with and the one that Mr. Darcy---_her _Mr. Darcy---was falling in love with. Oh, no, things definitely were not looking up for Caroline, but for however long the Bennet sisters would stay at Pemberley, Caroline was going to make Mr. Darcy see how below herself they were.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Sorry for not posting on Sunday, as I have done before. Fanfiction would not allow me to log onto my account until now. As I said before, sorry. :D

I hope that you enjoy this chapter, I enjoyed writing this one, especcially the end. Back to last weeks chapter: one of my favourite lines in the story so far was the line that Mr. Hurst said, "Nothing befell your sister, she befell the lake." It truly makes me chuckle. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Thank you everyone who commented/read Chapter 5 and a huge thanks to my betas. Enjoy!

-mgrm.

**Chapter 6**

Mrs. Reynolds quickly ushered everyone in, and calling on her most trusted servants, she quickly had all twenty of the new guests installed in Pemberley's guest rooms. As she heard and saw the rain start, she already had four baths ready for Pemberley's original occupants. The quickest riders had been sent to retrieve clothing for a few days since the roads were blocked and treacherous and would most likely not be passable for a short while.

By the time that the majority of the people completed their baths, the riders were back, allowing each guest to wear their own clothing rather than trying to fit into their hosts' and hostess'. The large group of twenty-four gathered in the music room, each following their own pursuit. The Miss Eddings and the youngest Miss Ryder played a harp and two-pianist trio; the other three Ryder sisters chatted and giggled loudly. Georgiana, Jane, Elizabeth and Miss Ashley embroidered while talking to each other; Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst whispered to each other about the lack of decorum that the Ryder sisters showed; and the gentlemen, Mr. Darcy excluded, played cards. Mr. Darcy wrote a letter, seated near his sister.

"Oh, yes, I had forgotten, what with all of the excitement." Elizabeth admitted in reply to Jane's inquiry. She had just asked after a letter from their father which had arrived that morning.

"How is your family?" Georgiana asked.

"Quite well. Actually, they are uncommonly well." Elizabeth grinned.

Miss Ashley raised her eyebrows.

"According to my father's letter, the Militia is coming to Meryton, which is close to were I live. My younger sisters, apparently, are rather taken with them."

All four of the ladies glanced at the eldest three Miss Ryders, then exchanged looks, and giggled. Out of the corner of her eye Georgiana saw her brother pause in his writing and stare at Elizabeth at the sound of her laugh.

"And that's not the whole of it." Elizabeth continued after her companions quieted .

"There is more?" Miss Ashley asked.

"What is it?" Georgiana wanted to know. She saw her brother put down his pen, captivated by the ladies' conversation.

"What else could there be? Farrington Park is already let." Jane added, gazing at Mr. Bingley.

Elizabeth smiled. "You see, Longbourn estate is entailed away to my father's cousin, a Mr. Collins. It seems that he has extended the proverbial olive branch to my family, and he has come to visit in the hopes of marrying one of his cousins--more accurately, Jane or myself." Jane blushed, staring at Mr. Bingley once more. Georgiana saw her brother start at this suggestion, and shared a look with Miss Ashley who saw Mr. Darcy's reaction, as well. Elizabeth finished telling the information, "As Jane and I are not home Mr. Collins has settled for the next eldest, our sister Mary."

"I am very happy for her," Jane announced.

"Does he have a profession?" Georgiana asked.

"Yes, one that is perfect for Mary's future husband." Elizabeth said. The other girls leaned in. "A parson!"

"I agree; that is quite fitting for how you have described your sister." Georgiana said.

"Quite fitting, indeed," Miss Ashley added.

"Good for her. It is only a matter of time until Mary will be the first Bennet sister married," Jane said. The other three ladies raised their eyebrows and looked across the room at Bingley. Mr. Darcy saw the eldest Miss Bennet's blush and realized that even though she did not show it, Miss Jane Bennet was in love with his friend. To give the ladies room, he stood and ambled over to Bingley's side.

"Or second sister married," Miss Ashley whispered.

"Or third," Georgiana murmured, too quietly for her companions to hear.

"What did you say, Georgiana?" Jane asked.

"Oh, nothing."

"I wonder if there are any single, rich soldiers for Mama to marry our other sisters to. If Mary marries, Mama will make sure that our other sisters are not single much longer." Elizabeth pondered aloud.

"So your mother enjoys making matches?" Miss Ashley asked, "I feel blessed that my mother has not such an inclination; my cousins tell me that the trials they must overcome are great indeed."

"It is not so bad for us, Miss Ashley, as there are not many single, young men in our neighborhood." Jane replied.

"Then I am glad for you," Miss Ashley stated.

"Oh yes, there is one more thing in the letter," Elizabeth disclosed.

"What, what?" The other three demanded.

She beamed. "Apparently, Farrington Park is let at last." All four of the ladies shared a laugh at this piece of information. "The letter was unusually long for one from my father. I believe that he misses us, Jane."

"There was also much news to impart." Jane added.

"Yes, there are many changes occurring in our neighborhood and Meryton." Elizabeth concluded.

Not long after this statement, supper was announced. Since Georgiana had not known that they were to have more guests that evening, she had not planned the seating, so she fervently hoped that William would escort Elizabeth to dinner. In the end she had no need to worry, as her brother made sure to be by her friend's side as people were pairing up. He offered his arm to Elizabeth as well as his sister. Mr. Bingley did the same with the other Miss Bennet and his own sister.

Mr. Bingley knew that Darcy did not wish to sit next Caroline, so Bingley escorted the two ladies on his arm to chairs near Georgiana. Supper ran smoothly with Miss Bingley separated from _her_Mr. Darcy. She sat quietly and grumpily next to her brother, watching him fall even deeper in love with Miss Bennet. When the ladies departed, Caroline sat next to her sister and an empty seat, hoping that the host would sit beside her. She was quite disappointed when one of the Colonel Ashleys sat next to her instead. To make it even worse, Mr. Darcy—_her_ Mr. Darcy—sat beside Miss Eliza.

Miss Caroline Bingley spent the evening ignoring the Colonel, talking to her sister, watching her brother, and glaring at Miss Eliza.

On the other hand, Elizabeth enjoyed the evening very much. She talked to her sister and friends as well as Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy. Elizabeth enjoyed getting to know her friend's brother better, as well as his conversation. By the end of the night, she felt herself well on her way to falling in love with him.

Just as Elizabeth finished getting ready for bed, she heard a knock on the door, "Who is it?" she called.

"It is I, Georgiana."

"Come in," the door opened and Georgiana scurried into the room and hopped onto Elizabeth's bed. "I hope you do not mind that I came, but I do not have a sister or close friend that I have ever gotten to talk to at night, just before it is time to sleep," Georgiana admitted.

"No, no, you are very welcome. As I have four sisters, I am very used to midnight visitors. Actually, I was about to go visit Jane. Perhaps you would be so kind as to collect her?" Elizabeth replied.

"I will do that." Georgiana disappeared as quickly as she came, arriving back with Jane in tow a few minutes later. She knocked on the door, calling, "It is Georgiana," and entered.

After the three girls settled onto the large bed Georgiana cocked her head towards Jane.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Jane asked in a kind tone.

"Like what?" Georgiana replied.

"You seem to be trying to figure something out," Elizabeth interjected, trying to be helpful.

"I am. I am trying to figure out what you think of my brother's friend." Georgiana stated, ignoring Elizabeth's blush at the mention of Georgiana's brother.

Elizabeth mentally berated herself for blushing at the mention of Mr. Darcy. 'He is only Georgiana's brother,' she thought, 'and he would never marry so low.'

"I like him," Jane admitted, ignorant of her sister's preoccupation.

Georgiana raised her eyebrows.

"I believe that he is all that a gentleman ought to be. I do like him. I greatly admire him. I- I love him," Jane blurted out.

Georgiana smiled in satisfaction, glad that Jane would admit her true feelings, unlike her sister.

"And my brother, Elizabeth? You like him?" Georgiana asked.

Elizabeth knew that Georgiana would ask her this eventually, but she wished for more time to prepare. She turned an unflattering shade of red, and stammered out, "What is there not to like?"

"I mean you really like him. You said that he was handsome," Georgiana practically mirrored the words that Mr. Bingley had spoken to her brother.

"I do."

The three girls heard a thud, sounding as if a book was dropped right outside the door. They exchanged concerned looks asking each other, what if someone had been eavesdropping. The person hastened away telling herself, "I must tell Louisa," making it clear that the person had, in fact, overheard, and that the person was Miss Caroline Bingley.

Elizabeth realized that the other two ladies were not satisfied with her answer, so when she was sure that Miss Bingley was out of hearing she added, stiffly, "very much."

Jane and Georgiana both looked at her expectantly and remained silent.

"What do you want me to say?" Elizabeth exploded, but when they remained silent, still, she added, "He is the best man of my acquaintance. There, are you happy?"

Georgiana slowly smiled, "I agree, you have chosen very well. You too, Jane." The three girls giggled, indulging their feminine side, forgetting any possible objections to each match. For a short while longer the three ladies chatted about a variety of inconsequential subjects until Lizzy noticed the time, sending her friend and sister off to bed.

The gentlemen that the ladies were talking of were also awake at the time. In fact, Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley were once again speaking of the loveliness of the eldest two Bennet sisters while playing pool. Luckily, this time Miss Bingley was upstairs preparing for her beauty rest after overhearing that alarming conversation.

"She is wholly different than anyone that I have ever met; she is perfection in itself," Mr. Bingley said, dreamily.

Mr. Darcy knew that his friend had it worse than ever before, since Bingley could not get that silly expression off of his face when talking about the eldest Miss Bennet. To test the strength of Bingley's affection, Darcy brought up Miss Bennet's lack of connections and fortune.

"Her mother is the daughter of a tradesman, her uncle was in trade, and another of her uncles is a country attorney. What about that? Society will frown upon the match, and to make it worse, Miss Bennet has no fortune." Mr. Darcy cringed at the arguments that he brought up, but he knew that the only relatives of hers that he lived near were the ones of the gentry, while Bingley would live near, the attorney.

"Darcy, how could you bring up those objections when you are interested in her sister? Not that they matter to me, because I love her, I truly do," Bingley replied, "and it is different from all of those times when I fancied myself in love. It is different and I can feel it. If I had Ja- Miss Bennet's love, it would not matter a jot about her relatives. Her mother could be the most vulgar lady in England as well as her aunt, and I would not care." Bingley paused after this declaration, "What about you Darcy? I will not let her situation in life affect my happiness, will you?"

Darcy shook his head, "The truth is that my Aunt Catherine would not accept any woman as my wife unless it was Anne, and my other cousins and their parents would accept any woman as my wife as long as she made me happy. The ton would not be happy were I to propose to Miss Elizabeth, but they would eventually accept her. Her lack of fortune does not signify, for I have enough of my own, and I would accept any relatives, like you said. I am glad that you would not let my arguments deter you, for I said them to see how you would react. You know that your sisters will say the same, and push them farther."

Bingley slowly started smiling throughout Darcy's reply, "Some day, we may just be brothers," he suggested hopefully, offering his hand to his good friend.

As they shook hands Darcy replied, "I am unsure of Miss Elizabeth's feelings for me; before I jump to proposing to her, I wish to see how she acts when she is at her home."

"While I know I love Miss Bennet, I wish to wait a bit longer--to get to know her better, as well--but I am just saying that the chances of us being brothers are not slim."

"I must agree, they are not.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Thank you to everyone who commented last time, I really do appreciate it. Sorry again for not posting on Sunday, but Fanfiction would not allow me to log on. That's all. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

-mgrm

**Chapter 7**

The next day the roads' condition was not much improved so the unanticipated visitors were forced to stay at Pemberley a day longer. Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst both late risers, which caused them to miss breaking their fast with everyone else, and after that they disappeared into one of Pemberley's many sitting rooms.

"I believe our brother to be in grave danger," Caroline jumped right to the point as soon as she and her sister settled down in the blue sitting room.

Mrs. Hurst looked sceptical.

"I overheard a conversation yesterday between the Miss Bennets, and Miss Jane said that she _loves_ our brother," Caroline whispered, leaving out the fact that _dear_ Georgiana was part of this distressing conversation.

Mrs. Hurst gasped, "What does our brother feel about Miss Bennet? And how many times do I have to tell you not to eavesdrop?"

Caroline promptly ignored her sister's reprimand and answered Louisa's first question. "I believe that he loves her; we must remove him from this situation like we have done in the past."

"But what about Farrington?" Louisa asked.

"What _about_ Farrington?"

"Oh dear! I forgot to tell you! Farrington Park is but three miles from Loungbourn, which is the Bennets' residence," Louisa explained. "Being such close neighbours, we cannot keep Charles from meeting up with them."

"Can we persuade him not to go?" Caroline was beginning to become desperate.

"He has already invited Mr. Darcy and Georgiana," Louisa informed her.

"We can have Mr. Darcy persuade him that the match would a mistake," Caroline truly started grasping at straws.

"Mr. Darcy might not help; it may be just up to us," Louisa mused.

"Do you mean to tell me that he might be so captivated by Miss Eliza that he will not help save his friend from an imprudent marriage?" Caroline asked incredulously.

"Yes I do, but that is not the worst of it," Louisa lowered her voice. "You must secure him before Miss Eliza renders him unattainable."

"Are you saying that he might make her an offer?"

"You have not seen them interact lately due to your illness. Miss Eliza is always trying to draw Mr. Darcy's attention to herself. The worst part is that he seems to have fallen into her trap!" Louisa said.

"I should have known when he called her handsome..." Caroline muttered to herself.

"Pardon?"

"Never mind. The main obstacle is separating Charles and Miss Bennet; Mr. Darcy knows his duty to his family," Caroline said.

"Do you have any ideas, sister?" Louisa asked.

"We could bring him back to London earlier," Caroline suggested.

"That is not possible; the Gardiners are hosting a ball at Netherfield Park the day before we depart for London and Mr. Darcy already said that we would go."

"What else have I missed? And when was I to be informed of this?"

"When we received the actual invitation. Yesterday at the picnic, Mrs. Gardiner mentioned the possibility of a ball, and when her nieces agreed to the idea everyone said that they would be there. I believe that you are fully caught up, now."

"If we cannot leave until our planned departure and Charles already invited Mr. Darcy and his sister, it seems the only thing that we can do is persuade him that his _darling_ Miss Bennet does not love him as he loves her." Caroline smiled.

"That is a good idea, sister, but will Charles still pursue her?" Louisa asked.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Louisa shook her head. "Then that is a chance we must take."

A knock on the door startled them both.

"Who is it?" Caroline called.

"It is Elizabeth."

"Come in," Caroline replied unhappily. When Elizabeth came in Caroline demanded, "Do you need something?"

Elizabeth was undaunted by Caroline's tone. "I was sent to find you; we are to have dinner."

Caroline scoffed, "Pemberley has very adequate servants, I am sure we would have been fine had one of them come to announce dinner in your stead."

"Normally, yes, but I was going to the library so I volunteered to announce dinner myself," Elizabeth explained. Miss Bingley brushed past Elizabeth and when Mrs. Hurst went to do the same Elizabeth stopped her.

"Can I speak with you for a minute?"

"What do you wish to speak about?" Mrs. Hurst inquired.

"I could not help but overhear the last part of your conversation when I came to the door--and I ask you to not interfere with my sister and your brother's relationship. I know that you want to move your family's name up in society, but consider his happiness. Would you want him to be miserable because he married a beautiful heiress instead of the woman he loved?"

Those points hit Mrs. Hurst hard as she had married a man of fashion rather than waiting for the man whom she loved.

"Do you want him always to think that my sister was indifferent to him? I know you love your brother even if you do not show it. Do not cause him to be trapped in a loveless marriage; consider what it will do to him."

Mrs. Hurst had always resented her marriage, the lack of love and care that her husband showed. Did she want to make her younger brother face the same pain as she did every day? Her choices were clear. She could make her brother live without love or respect for his marriage partner or she could let him marry a gentlewoman who was not in their social sphere. Mrs. Hurst knew her answer, but stalled, "I will consider it, Miss Elizabeth."

"Thank you."

By the time the three ladies joined the rest of the group, Mrs. Hurst and Elizabeth had caught up with Miss Bingley, and Elizabeth lagged slightly behind. At the table everyone had already chosen their spot, leaving two empty spots near Georgiana and one empty spot near Bingley, Jane, and Darcy.

In the end Elizabeth sat near Darcy, as neither of the Bingley sisters wanted to sit next to her. Dinner went by smoothly and quietly. Quickly, supper came around with the announcement that by tomorrow or the day after the roads would be clear enough for everyone to travel home.

This announcement was received with mixed feelings. Some people enjoyed this impromptu gathering, while others were happy to see the end of it, namely Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst.

After supper everyone went back to their previous nights' pursuits. Mrs. Hurst was abnormally quiet, pondering Miss Eliza's reasoning. She knew that in the end she would tell Miss Eliza that she would not interfere, but many of the reasons applied to her life and marriage as well. The truth was that she was not happy with her marriage partner, just as many of her friends who had also made marriages of convenience, but then they would scorn love-matches that were made when one partner was superior to the other. Was that because they were jealous that those people had a happiness that they would never feel?

"Louisa?" her sister asked

"Did you say something?"

"I was just saying to dear Georgiana how much I like her little table design. Is it not superior to Miss Grantley's?" Caroline repeated herself, vexed at her sister's inattention.

"Yes, of course I agree, very much superior," Louisa replied, with an obvious lack of enthusiasm.

"And I was quite delighted to hear your improvement at the harp," Caroline continued.

"Thank you, Miss Bingley." Georgiana blushed at the attention.

"Do you not agree, Louisa?"

"Pardon?" Mrs. Hurst only heard her name.

"We were quite delighted to hear Georgiana's improvement at the harp," Caroline prodded.

"Oh, yes, very much. It is amazing."

Caroline was quite put out with Louisa's behaviour and quickly made it known. "I dare say, Louisa, you are getting as bad as your husband!" She exclaimed.

The room went silent at this shriek. Louisa blushed a shade akin to that of a tomato, something that she had not done for years. Mr. Hurst woke up at the noise and exclaimed, "Yes, I agree, damn tedious waste of an evening," and promptly fell back asleep.

Caroline knew that she had gone too far and quickly excused herself. After Caroline left, Louisa reflected on her sister's behaviour, 'Do I want to be like her?' she thought, and realized that the answer to that question was a definite and resounding 'No!' This episode added yet another reason for Louisa to determine not meddle with her brother's courtship.

The next morning the roads were clear, which meant that everyone could head home and that the last opportunity for Mrs. Hurst to talk to Miss Elizabeth privately was soon passing. The carriages that brought everyone to Pemberley were called and the entire group walked out to the carriages as one large procession. Mrs. Hurst and Miss Elizabeth walked next to each other.

"The thing we spoke of," Mrs. Hurst said to her, discreetly.

"Yes?"

"I will not get involved with it. I will support him, what ever the outcome."

"Thank you." The ladies curtseyed and parted, Mrs. Hurst to Pemberley, Miss Elizabeth to her carriage. Mr. Bingley handed in Jane and Miss Eddings. Mr. Darcy handed in Elizabeth, savouring the warmth of her hand in his. He held her hand for a second longer than necessary, causing her to blush. She sat down in the carriage. Mr. Darcy closed the door and as soon as the carriages in front of them had departed, their carriage was off. Elizabeth looked back at the quickly fading figure and stared at him until he was out of sight


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Thank you all for reading this story so far. A huge thanks to the two (?) people that commented. And all of the people who put me on story alert. Seeing so many people read the story is really heartwarming, but seeing the lack of response makes me feel as if no one likes the story. If you are reading this and like it, please drop me a note. It would really mean a lot. Thank you and I hope that you all enjoy this next chapter.

-mgrm

**Chapter 8**

Miss Bingley assumed that her sister would help separate Miss Bennet and Charles, as it was not the first time she had suggested that they do so. So two days after everyone left Pemberley, she was in for shock. The day was quite dreary. Due to the grey skies and rain, Mr. Darcy and her brother stayed in while Georgiana was off as usual visiting her new close friends. The only subject that could hold Charles' attention was Jane Bennet, and Mr. Darcy had made himself scarce. After listening to Miss Bennet's perfections for an hour Caroline drug her sister out of the sitting room.

"We must do something."

"About what, Caroline?" Louisa nervously asked, she had the feeling that in a moment she would have to tell her sister that she was not going to assist in separating Charles and Miss Bennet.

"You know very well, what. We must separate them, and quickly."

Louisa took a deep breath and shifted uneasily from side to side, "Caroline, I---I am not going to intervene in their relationship. Jane Bennet is a gentleman's daughter while we are merely the children of a tradesman. While not superior to us in wealth, she would be a tolerable match for our brother." 'Not to mention that they love each other, but that is not something that Caroline would understand,' Louisa thought.

"I cannot believe this! You _must_ help me."

"I refuse to help you, Caroline. It is not our place to do so." Louisa decided not to even try to explain why.

"What do you mean, 'you refuse'? Of course it is our place, we are his nearest relations! If it is not our place, whose is it?" Caroline would not accept her sister's refusal to help.

"It is no one's place, Caroline; it is our brother's life."

Caroline sputtered for a while, "But that has not affected you before, why should it do so now?"

"Because I had not realized it before. Nothing you say will persuade me otherwise," Louisa declared resolutely.

"Very well, I shall know how to act," Caroline declared.

* * *

A week after Elizabeth and Jane returned from Pemberley and Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner returned from Bryson House, the ladies of Netherfield started planning the Netherfield Ball. As it was the first ball that any of them had planned, they wanted to have plenty of time to make sure everything was perfect. The eldest of the two Gardiner daughters joined in the preparation, learning how to host a ball. Since neither of the girls was old enough to go to the ball, Rebecca being eight and Anna ten, the Miss Gardiners were allowed to watch part of the ball from a point on the grand staircase where they would not be seen.

Jane and Elizabeth found that, unlike what they had previously believed, they were naturals at planning the ball. No detail was too small to be taken care of by one, or both, of the ladies, and by the week of the ball everything was set. During the month of preparation Miss Eddings, Miss Ashley, and Georgina had frequently called on Netherfield to help with the ball and to be a break from the planning, when needed. On one of the days that the three did not call on the Gardiner household the three ladies made a trip over to the Ryders' home. In Netherfield's sitting room the topic of the youngest Ryder daughter was brought up. All five of the ladies shared the opinion that Miss Amy Ryder was neglected due to the fact that she did not follow in her mother's footsteps. It was decided that they would call on her to see if she wished to become better acquainted with the five friends.

As it was, Miss Amy was having a particularly bad day when Misses Ashley, Eddings, and Darcy called. Her mother was making an extra loud fuss about the fact that her youngest daughter would never marry if she was so smart, so witty, and so opinionated. Mrs. Ryder's only consolation was that Amy was too shy to be impertinent to new acquaintances, especially gentlemen. At the end of this discourse a carriage bearing the Darcy seal was pulled up the drive. While Mrs. Ryder was disappointed when three ladies exited the carriage, rather than Mr. Darcy coming for one of her _darling_ eldest daughters, the loss was made up for due to the fact that a friendship with Miss Darcy would throw her daughters into the path of rich men. Amy slinked away to the library, knowing that the ladies did not come for her, snuggling up on a chair with _Much Ado About Nothing_. She was vastly surprised---almost as surprised as her mother---when the visitors asked to be shown in to the library to join her.

Mrs. Ryder was shocked, to say the least, when Miss Darcy and her two friends asked to see Miss Amy Ryder, especially that they would join her in the library, rather than wait for her in a sitting room. To make up for the fact that Miss Darcy asked for her youngest daughter, rather than one, or all, of the eldest three, Mrs. Ryder sent her other daughters to the library. You can imagine her surprise when, thirty minutes later, she peeked into the library only to find that it was empty. She asked a passing servant where her daughters and guests were and the reply was:

"Miss Darcy, Miss Eddings, Miss Ashley, and Miss Amy went to tour the park; the other three Miss Ryders are in the sitting room, ma'am." The maid curtseyed and went to rush away, but Mrs. Ryder stopped her again.

"Which sitting room?" she asked. While Bryson House was not nearly as grand as Pemberley, it, like Netherfield Park, was substantial; therefore it had many rooms, including three sitting rooms.

"The yellow sitting room, ma'am." With that the servant finally was able to escape the mistress.

Mrs. Ryder stormed into the yellow sitting room and demanded of her perfect daughters, "Why are you not with our guests?"

"They requested Amy's company, Mama," Her eldest replied, quietly.

"And _only_ Amy's company, Mama," Added the second eldest, in a whispered tone, a tone which was never spoken in unless their mother was quite upset.

"They wished to see our fountain. That is a four person path, even if they wished for us to join them, it would have been rather awkward," The third daughter added. She was by far the boldest of the daughters, so bold that she would disregard her mother's temper even at the worst of moments.

"I see," Mrs. Ryder fumed, her youngest so singled out, it was unthinkable; and not only that, but Amy would not know how to use it to her advantage.

Meanwhile, outside, Amy was enjoying herself, something quite rare since her father's death five years ago. The young ladies lost track of the time due to how much fun they were having. Miss Darcy easily brought Miss Amy out of her shell, due to their similarities in dispositions. They invited Miss Amy to join them tomorrow when they called on Netherfield Park. "And make sure that you have hours to spend there. The Gardiners and their nieces are so kind and welcoming that they would most likely ask you to join them for dinner." Miss Darcy added.

"I will come, but could someone give me a ride home? We only have a few carriages and my brothers took one when they left to tour the lakes."

"You will have no trouble getting a carriage tomorrow; I can promise you that," Miss Ashley said.

* * *

The six girls became good friends in the course of Amy's first visit to Netherfield. By the end of the visit they referred to each other by name: Jane, Elizabeth, Diane, Eileen, Georgiana, and Amy. They felt like sisters, but understood each other better. In the two weeks before the ball, Amy could be seen with her new friends more often than with her own sisters. The girls made a promise: the four girls would go to Netherfield Park on the day of the ball hours early to help finish the preparations, and then they would all get ready together.

Also, throughout the month between the impromptu visit to Pemberley and the Netherfield Ball, Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley frequently joined the ladies on walks, visits, and the occasional dinner. While they did not formally court Elizabeth and Jane, the neighbourhood talked of their upcoming marriages, of course all of this talk was discreet and never in the presence of any of the people involved. Acting as any good sisters would, the Bennet sisters' closest friends always gave them space when Darcy and Bingley were around. Naturally, that did not keep them from teasing their friends about the gentlemen's attentions when the gentlemen were not near, but it worked out well. Mrs. Ryder was put out that her daughter did not catch the attentions of Mr. Darcy, but she figured that the future Mrs. Darcy---for that is what she called Miss Elizabeth in her mind---could raise Amy's chances at marrying well.

A few days before the ball Mr. Darcy came upon Elizabeth while she was reading a letter.

"I hope that I am not interrupting you," he ventured.

"The interruption is not unwelcome, I assure you. I had just finished reading a letter from my sister Mary; it seems that she is engaged to Mr. Collins, the gentleman who inherits Loungbourn upon my father's death."

"Have you met her fiancé?" Mr. Darcy inquired.

"No, he came to Loungbourn in search of a wife about a month ago. He proposed to my sister a few days before he left, roughly a fortnight ago. My sister wrote the address very ill, causing the letter to only arrive today."

"Is he a good match for your sister?"

"Materially it is, of course, but I am not so sure as to how they get on. From what I hear from my sister, she definitely admires him, but I am not so sure if it is a love-match. From what I heard from my father, he is quite silly and stupid, always going on about his noble patroness, Lady Catherine de Bourgh."

Mr. Darcy slowly smiled, "Lady Catherine you say? Of Rosings Park?"

"Yes, do you know of it?"

"Definitely, my aunt is Lady Catherine."

"Is she as perfect as my cousin describes?" Elizabeth asked because her sister devoted a multiple paragraphs quoting her fiancé about the condescension of the great lady.

Darcy started coughing," Maybe we are not talking of the same person." Mr. Darcy left his explanation at that and Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, so he added, "Lady Catherine... enjoys getting her own way and gets... upset... when she does not."

"I see." Elizabeth gestured to the seat next to her, Mr. Darcy took it, and they sat in comfortable silence for a while.

"I was wondering if you would dance the first with me at your ball---that is, if you are not otherwise engaged."

"I would be delighted," Elizabeth promptly replied. A few minutes later Mr. Darcy left. Afterwards, when the friends gathered, Elizabeth related the contents of her meeting with Mr. Darcy to her friends and sister. According to Jane, Mr. Bingley had asked her for the same dance as well. There was much giggling and teasing to accompany this news


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this. I'm rather bad at writing balls so I hope I didn't do too miserably. Thats all, I think.**

**-mgrm**

**Chapter 9**

The day of the Netherfield Ball was perfect. There was no rain, no snow, no fast winds, just a nice, crisp breeze of November air that lightly blew across the fields. Servants scurried around the house, hanging the last of the decorations, placing candles, dusting, and making the house perfect for the ball that night. Mrs. Gardiner stayed in the ballroom as a result of frequently being called there to help clear up any confusion. Her daughters were being taught, as usual, by their governess; and her sons were being cared for by the nursemaid. Jane and Elizabeth escaped from the house immediately after breakfast for a walk, and after dinner they helped their aunt with the ball. Not long after, their four friends joined them, along with their respective maids and finery. As there was not much to do by that time the seven ladies gathered in the drawing room for tea. The afternoon flew by and soon the six girls assembled in Jane and Elizabeth's rooms to get ready for the ball.

The ladies chatted as they dressed in all but their gowns and had their hair fixed by their maids. They borrowed feathers and clips and such from each other, sharing their ideas with the group and improving on each other's. Most of all they conversed about the upcoming ball and the first dance.

"All of you teased Jane and me mercilessly about the fact that Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy claimed our first dances, and as I must have my share of the teasing," Elizabeth said provocatively, "who claimed yours?"

"No one," Amy blushed, looking down in embarrassment.

"Do not distress yourself, Amy. There is still plenty of time until the ball, not every gentleman is engaged for the first set." Jane soothed.

Amy continued to look down.

"I am sure that the moment the men lay their eyes on you, they will be tripping over their feet to be the first to ask you to dance tonight." Diane added.

"Two of my cousins are coming tonight, and the younger, Colonel Fitzwilliam, has secured my first dance," Georgiana said, to bring everyone's attention from the discomfited Amy.

"Is he handsome?" Eileen Eddings asked.

"Quite, and he looks quite dashing in his regimentals." Georgiana and Eileen giggled.

Lizzy turned to Jane, "Is that our friend sitting over there, or our sister, Lydia?"

"I am not quite sure; it looks like Georgiana," Jane pointed out.

Georgiana giggled some more and replied with a dramatic sigh, "Ladies, I am not one to fuss over _any_ soldier, but when someone asks me if my cousin is handsome, I must speak the truth."

"Mr. Ashley," Eileen stated.

"Pardon?" Diane asked.

"Your eldest brother asked me for my first dance," Her friend explained.

"Ooh!" Diane giggled, "Am I to have a sister soon?"

Eileen reddened, "He just asked me for a dance, not to marry him."

"But you know how shy my eldest brother is; he rarely dances, and _never_ dances the first. To ask you for the first dance shows that he is _very_ attracted to you."

"And you?" Amy asked.

"I beg your pardon?" Eileen asked.

"I think she is asking what you think of Diane's brother," Georgina replied for Amy, who nodded in agreement.

Eileen flushed, "I like him, very much," the normally outspoken girl stammered.

Georgiana and Amy exchanged knowing smiles while the sister of gentleman-in-question thought, 'Perhaps I will have a sister by next year.' Elizabeth raised her eyebrows at Jane, who suppressed a smile.

"The eldest Mr. Hitchcock obtained my first dance," Diane finally took pity on her friend. No one raised any eyebrows, suppressed smiles, giggled, or teased Diane for saying this because Mr. Hitchcock and Miss Ashley thought of each other as siblings.

Eventually the ladies' hair was primped and in place. Each of the maids took out their mistress' dresses with the other ladies ooh-ing and aah-ing at the beautiful clothing. None of the friends saw each others' dresses before that night---except for Elizabeth and Jane. As each of them finished being buttoned into their dresses they complimented each other on their taste, style, and beauty. Amy looked especially gorgeous since her friends had helped her find which dress styles suited her the best, rather than what her mother liked the best. All but herself knew that she would be the belle of the ball that night and that she definitely would outshine her sisters.

When the evening finally came, the six friends made their way downstairs to see that the servants had finished the arrangements a half hour before. They all gasped in delight at the general splendour that was the ballroom at Netherfield.

Not long after, Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner joined their nieces and guests in the ballroom. Since the rest of the guests would soon start arriving, the adult Gardiners and their nieces stood near the entrance while the other young ladies ambled over to the punch table. They stood at the entry greeting until all of their guests arrived; which included the Viscount Leventhal and Colonel Fitzwilliam, the Darcys' cousins. After everyone had arrived, Mr. Gardiner escorted his wife into the ballroom with his eldest two nieces following him.

The gentlemen began collecting their partners for the first dance. Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley went over to Elizabeth and Jane for a bit of light conversation before taking their places. When the foursome joined the set of dancers, Elizabeth saw that next to Colonel Fitzwilliam and Georgiana stood Lord Leventhal and Amy.

Darcy followed his partner's gaze and explained, "The second he saw her, he begged me for an introduction."

Elizabeth was slightly surprised that Mr. Darcy knew what she was wondering, but put aside that emotion. "They are a handsome couple," she smirked. "And to think, Amy was disappointed earlier because she was not already engaged for the first dance."

Darcy smiled slightly; causing Elizabeth to---once again--- reflect on how very handsome he was. Until the music started, they conversed amiably with each other and the couples around them. Once everyone was lined up, the musicians began to play and everyone bowed to their partner. Throughout the dance Elizabeth and Darcy continued their conversation. At one point they were next to Amy and the viscount and noted that both were staring both at each other in awe. Once again Elizabeth and Darcy exchanged an amused glance, and then continued their conversation. Jane and Bingley were faring no better than Amy and Lord Leventhal, as Bingley was shocked into silence at the notion that Jane could be even more beautiful than she had previously been. Jane looked up at Bingley occasionally and saw his adoring gaze, which caused her to blush and look down again. At the conclusion of the dance, the six friends gathered together to discuss the first dance and their partners. When it was Amy's turn to share her thoughts, she just blushed, gazing at the floor, and refused to say a word.

"Well?" Diane asked, being lucky enough to be the only one that did not have a romantic interest in her partner.

"He, he is very handsome," Amy stuttered out, blushing once more.

"Is he witty?" Elizabeth asked, thinking that her friend probably did not hear his voice other than when he asked her to dance.

"I did not talk to him very much, but I know that he is very kind. He saw that I did not have a partner so he asked me to dance, and if that was not enough he said that I looked very beautiful, and that the dress became me very well," Amy blurted out, nervously, turning even a deeper shade of red.

None of the other girls pointed out that even if he was not kind he would have said so, since it was the absolute truth. None of them mentioned that he seemed quite smitten with the youngest Ryder girl, either.

Not long afterwards, their partners for the second dance advanced towards them and the friends agreed to finish their discourse at the end of the second set. The first part of the evening flew by for everyone. For the gentlemen that claimed first dance of five of the friends, most of the ball was spent admiring those ladies, for those ladies, most of the evening was spent the same way towards those gentlemen. Besides Diane, the six girls were all asked for the supper dance by their original partner, and they all happily accepted. The six ladies and their partners sat together at one large table for supper, and enjoyed a light, teasing conversation throughout most of the meal.

Even though Darcy had been avoiding her all night, he finally asked Miss Bingley to dance the first after supper. The look that she threw Elizabeth was triumphant.

"I believe she forgot that you already have danced with him twice, both times being principal dances," Diane said over Elizabeth's shoulder.

"I believe so," Elizabeth softly replied before giggling. Mr. Hitchcock collected her, as he was to be her partner for that dance. Throughout the dance each time Miss Bingley was turned Elizabeth's way she shot her a mean look, which added to Elizabeth's discomfort caused by seeing Darcy dance with Miss Bingley.

Unfortunately for Miss Bingley, the dance could only last so long. When the dance was terminated, Mr. Darcy separated his arm from Miss Bingley's the second that propriety allowed it, and made his way over to his cousins. Wanting to know Leventhal's opinion on Elizabeth's friend, but not wanting to be teased about dancing with Elizabeth twice, Darcy remained quiet. Finally Colonel Fitzwilliam spoke, as his affection for Georgiana seemed to be cousinly and nothing beyond, so he knew that he would not be teased.

"So, brother, has the confirmed bachelor finally found a lady that has caught his interest?" he asked.

"Which one?" the viscount inquired in response.

"I meant you, but I suppose both."

"Miss Amy has caught my eye, but I do not know much about her," Lord Leventhal replied, truthfully.

"Brother, you danced with her twice; you _never_ dance with a lady twice. Besides, if you do so in London then you are as good as married," Colonel Fitzwilliam replied.

"Then it is a good thing that I am not in London."

"You know, the Ryders go to London during the Season," Darcy informed his cousins.

"If I see her at a ball then I will be sure to ask her to dance," Leventhal said.

"Twice?" Colonel Fitzwilliam prodded.

"Perhaps. If I get to know her better, but I have barely talked to her, and I have known her for less than a day."

"Then I might, perhaps, acquire another sister!" The Colonel replied teasingly.

"What about you, Darcy?" Leventhal asked, changing the subject.

"What about me?"

"I noticed that you have been paying a lot of attention to the younger Miss Bennet," Colonel Fitzwilliam said. "Georgiana was telling me that this was not the first time that you have, either."

"Miss Elizabeth is an attractive, witty, friendly young lady; it seems like it would be impossible to assume a rude façade while speaking to her," Darcy said.

"Did you hear that list, Fitzy? He really must be in love with her," Leventhal teased.

"Yes I did, Levy, and he danced with her twice today _as well as_ twice at the assembly," Colonel Fitzwilliam replied.

"Are you sure that we are talking of Darcy? He _never_ dances with a lady twice at a ball _or_ assembly, and if he did he would not dance with her twice at _two_ dances!" Underneath all of the teasing, Leventhal was actually surprised at what his brother disclosed. 'Darcy never dances with a lady twice, he must have it bad,' he thought.

"Fitz, Lev, I can hear you, I am right here!" Darcy was starting to get irritated.

"So, Darcy, what do you think of her?" Colonel Fitzwilliam asked, seriously. "Are you in love with her?"

Darcy gave his cousin a dark look, and remained silent.

"She seems like a charming young woman, I think that you would be very happy with her," Leventhal put forth.

"Other than Aunt Catherine, our family would welcome her, even with her lower relations," Colonel Fitzwilliam added.

Darcy raised an eyebrow, but was pleased with what his cousins just had said.

"I do have a question," Fitzwilliam said.

"Yes?" Darcy asked.

"When will you have an opportunity to get to know her better? You are leaving for London tomorrow, as is she." Fitzwilliam asked, figuring out that his cousin's silence was caused by his feelings for the lady.

"Do you remember the estate that Bingley has let?" Darcy asked.

"Yes."

"It is but three miles from her family's estate." Darcy explained.

"Do you believe that you will propose before we leave for Rosings?" Fitzwilliam asked.

Darcy raised his other eyebrow. The three men were silent for awhile, then something occurred to Darcy, "Lev, do you remember what you said about Aunt Catherine's clergyman?"

"Yes. I believe he is the stupidest man that I have ever met, and he practically worships the ground that our aunt walks on," Leventhal replied.

"Do you remember his name?"

"Yes, Mr. Collins, why?"

"The Bennets' estate is entailed upon that unfortunate man," Mr. Darcy explained.

"I fear for the future of the estate," Leventhal seriously replied.

"That is not the worst of it. Her younger sister, Miss Mary, is engaged to him." His cousins made a few consoling noises before they had to separate for the next dance. The evening flew by, and, sadly, it ended quickly. More than one person went home wishing that they could have danced a third with their first partner, if decorum had allowed. All in all, it was a successful evening, the perfect way to for many in the party to end their stay Derbyshire, and all concluded the evening with hopeful anticipation of their upcoming stay in Hertfordshire and London.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** This chapter is more of a filler than anything else, but thats okay because sometimes we need fillers. And right now is one of those times. Right now I am writing another filler chapter (I am writing ahead of posting so you guys never have to wait a week). I was thinking, when I finish (and edit) the whole story, I think I will post the chapters more frequently. But then again, I have another story idea, so maybe not. Enjoy this chapter!

-mgrm

**Chapter 10**

The day after the Netherfield Ball the Darcys, their cousins, the Bingleys, and the Hursts packed up for London, as did many of the neighbourhood's other key residents. Many of the families spent Christmas with their families in other counties and in London; therefore, to make it easier for everyone, they all left on the same day. If a carriage was crowded for one family, another would offer a spot in their own. Two families who did not leave on the 27th were the Gardiners and their guests and the Ryders. The Ryders were to leave three days from then because their sons were to arrive on the 29th from visiting their friend. The Bennets had planned on leaving the 30th of November before they found out that the rest of the neighbourhood would leave four days before, and they kept to their plan. To get away from her mother's enthusiasm that her youngest danced with a viscount during two of the most important dances Amy made an early escape to Netherfield Park. The Gardiners invited her to breakfast because of the early hour and she eagerly complied.

"I enjoyed the ball last night," Amy truthfully said.

"Are you not glad that your first dance was not claimed before the start of the ball?" Elizabeth teased.

Amy blushed. "I am."

"The two of you looked very handsome together," Jane acknowledged.

Amy blushed again, and stammered something that no one could make out.

"I am very glad that you enjoyed the ball; all of you ladies put so much work into it that you deserved to enjoy it," Mr. Gardiner replied to Amy's first comment.

"You looked very lovely last night," Mrs. Gardiner said, gently.

"Thank you, Mrs. Gardiner."

The pleasantries continued throughout breakfast, and after the meal was finished Jane, Elizabeth, and Amy went up to the sitting room that connected the sisters' rooms to talk about the ball the previous night.

After they all were seated, Elizabeth asked, "Amy, what do you really think of the viscount?"

"I like him. I cannot say more because I do not know him very well. I have only known him for one day."

"If he were to be in London at the same time as you, do you think that you would ever go to the same balls and parties?" Elizabeth pressed.

"Most likely. I believe that we have gone to the same parties before; I know that we have gone to many of the same parties as Mr. Darcy, and I believe his cousins go with him sometimes," Amy told them.

"You do know that Lord and Lady Matlock, as well as their children are to be in London over Christmas, yes?" Elizabeth asked.

"I had not known. Do you think that I will see him?" Amy asked, eagerly.

"You said that you have seen Darcy and his cousins before, so maybe you will see Lord Leventhal at a party."

"Perhaps." Amy was excited at this prospect. "If I do see him at a party I will make sure to add that in a letter to you."

"You do have our address?" Jane spoke up.

"Yes, I have it written down," Amy answered.

"Make sure to remind Diane and Eileen to write," Elizabeth said.

"I will, and make sure that you remind Georgiana."

"We will," Jane replied.

The ladies sat in companionable silence for awhile until Amy brought up the subject of the ball and the gentlemen there, again. "Mr. Bingley seemed to always be near you Jane, even when you were dancing with someone else."

Jane had a dreamy look upon her face at the mention of Mr. Bingley and sighed.

"As did Mr. Darcy for you, Elizabeth. You are the first lady that he ever showed interest in. In London he is considered a confirmed bachelor, but there is not a lack of effort on the ladies'--and their mothers'--part to change that," Amy said.

Elizabeth cocked her head in question.

"He is quite a catch, even if he is untitled," Amy explained.

"Even without his monetary value, he is quite a catch." Elizabeth's expression could easily rival her sister's expression for dreamiest. She shook her head, as if to rid her thoughts of Mr. Darcy. "I am only worried that he might give up his suit once he has met my mother."

"She cannot be so bad," Amy soothed.

"You know how you complain about _your_ own mother?" Amy nodded her head, "You need only imagine her with a case of nerves, to have an idea of mine."

"She is not so bad," Jane said.

"Jane, in your opinion, no one is so bad," Elizabeth retorted.

"I always speak what I think," Jane defended herself.

"I am sorry, dear Jane, for speaking so hastily, but even the most resilient suitors could be frightened away by our mother. You know how loudly she speaks. What if they overhear her talking of how lovely it would be to have two daughters so well married? They will think that we are fortune hunters, nothing more."

"If Mr. Darcy loves you, Lizzy, he will not be frightened away so easily," Amy said.

"I suppose, but I am so worried. It is not just my mother that embarrasses me so easily; my youngest sister is a flirt and my second youngest follows wherever she leads," Elizabeth explained.

"As are all three of my elder sisters," Amy said, wishing that it were not so.

"And our middle sister, Mary, is determined to impart her wisdom from Fordyce's Sermons as well as show off her accomplishments at singing and playing the pianoforte at every opportunity, even though her voice is not strong enough to sing very well. I do love my family, but sometimes they seem to be determined to expose themselves to ridicule."

"Well, as I said before, if he truly loves you he will accept even the most embarrassing of your relatives," Amy consoled.

"Let us hope for both of our sakes that it is in the Fitzwilliam blood to be accepting of embarrassing relatives," Elizabeth said.

"Indeed," Amy murmured.

The ladies settled on the topic of what Amy was going to do in London. They kept the discourse light, refusing to bring up any of their worries. After talking for a while, Elizabeth suggested that they take a walk because it was the last that they could take in Derbyshire for a long while. The other two ladies accepted eagerly, and twenty minutes later they were on their way.

For the majority of the walk each lady was lost in her own thoughts causing the small group to be quiet. Jane thought of how considerate Mr. Bingley was, and how he embodied her idea of a perfect gentleman. She imagined herself as the mistress of Farrington Park, welcoming her friends and family to her home with Mr. Bingley. Elizabeth thought nonstop about Mr. Darcy. She imagined him walking with her on the grounds at Pemberley and reflected with pleasure on how handsome he was with his curls and his dark eyes. She imagined having the Gardiners over for Christmas, as well as hosting parties for the good friends that she had made in Derbyshire. Amy was also thinking about a pair of fine eyes in the face of a handsome gentleman, although it was not Mr. Darcy, but his cousin the viscount whose eyes inspired her reflections. Even though she had only known the gentleman one day, she knew that he was kind, as he had asked her to dance two of the most important dances because no one else had asked her. Other than this and the littlewhat she had heard through her friends about him, she did not know much about Lord Leventhal, so she dwelled upon the thought of how handsome and kind he was.

The ladies lost track of time as they wandered the paths at Netherfield estate, and by the time they remembered to return to the house, dinner had started. They were not too late for the repast, but were tardy enough to receive questioning gazes from Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner. They merely replied that they had been out walking and had forgotten the hour, and the meal continued.

After the Gardiners excused themselves, the ladies went back to the same reflective silence which had dominated their walk. They quickly finished, and Amy left to oversee her packing.

There was not much for Elizabeth and Jane to do compared to the weeks previous, so they went to their sitting room. Elizabeth read and Jane embroidered a handkerchief.

The next day was as empty as the day before, so Elizabeth and Jane went to Lambton to pick up trinkets for their family. In the end they chose a cross for Mary, a locket for Kitty, lace for Lydia, a couple of silk handkerchiefs for their mother, and a nicely bound copy of the Dialogs of Plato for their father. When they were in the shop looking at the cross and locket, a silver necklace with a blue pendant just the colour of her sister's eyes, caught Elizabeth's attention. She decided that the necklace would be perfect for her sister and discreetly bought it, as a surprise gift. Jane had the same idea a little later when she saw hair pins that matched Elizabeth's favourite dress.

That night before supper Jane slipped into her sister's room and placed the hair pins on Elizabeth's vanity. After supper when everyone went to the drawing room Elizabeth excused herself to get her book. She went into her room and opened the drawer in her nightstand and took out her book and the pendant that was for Jane. Elizabeth slipped into her sister's room, placed the pendant on Jane's vanity, and joined the rest of her family.

That night as the two sisters changed into their nightclothes they each saw something shiny on their vanities. They turned their head to look at they saw the gift that the other sister bought for them. They both smiled. The next morning they thanked each other and made sure that their new jewellery was packed in their luggage. The following day, they were traveling with the Ryders and Gardiners in a procession on the road to London and Hertfordshire.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** *sigh* I really don't want to come off begging for reviews, but truly, I've read stories with less chapters than what I've already posted with more than triple the number of reviews. I check the Traffic of this story and there are so many hits. Do you guys just dislike the story or what? I want to know. I am worried that you guys are not enjoying it... Just drop a line. I know its hard because the last chapter and this one are fillers, but I would hope that they at least deserve a few "Thanks for posting this" comments. All right, enough ranting. Sorry.

-mgrm

**Chapter 11**

The three days that it took for the conveyance to reach London went by slowly, but were not as dreadfully boring as it might have been if there was no conversation to be had. As the carriages' occupants were close friends and family, however, there was not a lack of entertainment. Finally, the carriages reached London. The Ryders went to their townhouse while the Gardiners and Bennets went the Gardiners' house in Cheapside, which they had yet to sell. They stayed there overnight and on the fourth day after leaving Netherfield Park they undertook the last leg of their journey. By that point the Gardiner children were sick of being confined to a carriage, even with the frequent stops that they took, causing them to be restless during their last short journey. At long last the two carriages pulled into Loungbourn's drive.

"It will be so good to be home again, no matter how much we have enjoyed ourselves the past few months," Elizabeth said to her sister and aunt. Jane murmured in agreement.

"Especially since two certain gentlemen will be here?" Aunt Gardiner asked.

Jane blushed and demurely replied, "We will be glad to see them again. They have been very kind."

"And attentive," Elizabeth teased her sister, who blushed again, then reminded them, "But remember, we will not tell Mama about the gentlemen's attentions." Their carriage pulled to a stop, cutting short any reply.

All of the Bennets rushed out to meet the carriages. As everyone was helped out they were enthusiastically greeted by the inhabitants of Loungbourn. The Bennet sisters greeted their cousins while Mrs. Bennet barley glanced at them.

"Brother! Sister! You are very welcome. It is a pity that neither of my daughters came home engaged! What will become of us all? Jane could not be so beautiful for nothing!" she ranted. She continued, but this time to her eldest two daughters. "At least Mary is engaged to Mr. Collins. If she were not I am sure that he would turn us out of the house before your father is cold in his grave!" Before Jane and Elizabeth could congratulate their sister on her upcoming nuptials their mother continued, "It is a pity that neither of you attracted a single suitor, let alone a rich gentleman. Oh! How you try my nerves. At least Farrington Park is let by a rich young gentleman, although I have heard that he is practically engaged to a lady from the north of England! As is his friend that he is bringing! What a pity, as the friend is rumoured to have 10 thousand a year, at least!" Jane and Elizabeth exchanged looks. "Well, come in. You must tell me all about your trip and about the house, oh, whatever it is called."

The travelers were able to quickly excuse themselves since they were quite tired from their long carriage ride. Before they took a nap the eldest two sisters met in Jane's room.

"I must say, it is a good thing that we did not inform our mother that we had gentlemen callers," Elizabeth said.

"Indeed, for we do not want to get her hopes up," Jane said sensibly.

"You know that is not the reason. Why, if we had, she would bother us until we told her how rich they are, where they live, how large their house is, and every last detail about them," Elizabeth smiled. "Although, you would not need to tell Mama about your caller; she probably already knows more about his wealth than you do!"

"Lizzy!" Jane exclaimed, then smiled innocently, 'two could play this game,' she thought. "I think that you are glad that we did not tell her because you would never have peace due to cries of, '10 thousand a year!'" The sisters giggled and lay on Jane's bed silently for a bit.

"Although I do wonder how Meryton's gossips know of Bingley and his friend's interest in ladies that they met in the north," Elizabeth admitted.

"Do you think that they mean us, or some previous interests that they had?" Jane asked.

"Perhaps someone in Meryton made the information up and it is just ironic that the situation is actually somewhat accurate," Elizabeth suggested.

"Perhaps," Jane sighed and blushed at the thought of Mr. Bingley being considered practically engaged to her. "Lizzy?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you love Mr. Darcy?"

Elizabeth had a dreamy look on her face as she replied, "Yes, I believe that I truly love him. Do you love your Mr. Bingley?"

"He is not my Mr. Bingley!" Jane exclaimed.

"Since you already admitted that you love him, I do not need to ask you that."

"If Mr. Darcy were to propose to you, you would accept him?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"I would. And you? If Mr. Bingley proposed?" Elizabeth asked, knowing that the answer would be identical to her own.

"I would." The sisters became silent again, relishing the sisterly bond that they had.

"Well, I am tired, I am off to take a nap," Elizabeth finally announced.

"Sleep well, dearest," Jane said.

"You too, dear Jane." With that the sisters parted to sleep the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

All of the adult travelers awoke and made their way downstairs around the same time. This just happened to be not long after Lydia and Kitty returned from Meryton to visit Aunt Phillips. The subject of the gentleman that leased Farrington Park came up and the youngest two Bennets shared the new information that they had.

"They are coming to the Assembly Ball!" Lydia squealed.

"On Saturday!" Kitty added, not to be left out. "He is to bring six ladies and four gentlemen."

"Nay, it was twelve ladies and eight gentlemen," Lydia disagreed.

To conceal the fact that she knew that it would actually be three ladies and three gentlemen, Elizabeth commented, "Too many ladies," exchanging another look with Jane and her aunt.

"Not that it matters, for we are to never be acquainted with him!" Mrs. Bennet exclaimed. Her eldest daughters gave her a questioning look so she said, "Your father refuses to call!"

Lydia and Kitty began to inform their eldest sisters of the other gossip that they had heard about Mr. Bingley and his guests, but were interrupted by their mother. "I am sick of Mr. Bingley!" she exclaimed.

"I am sorry. If I had known earlier I would not have called on him yesterday; but I am afraid that it is too late to escape the acquaintance now." Mr. Bennet said.

"You have called on him!" Mrs. Bennet shrieked, "Girls, girls, is he not a good father?" she went over to her two youngest to talk endlessly of Mr. Bingley.

Finally Mr. Bennet had had enough so he interrupted, asking the Gardiners, "Where are you traveling the day after tomorrow?"

"We are to return to London to sell our old house, as we inherited a townhouse in a more fashionable part of Town. After we settle into our new lodgings we are to travel to Bath to settle the details on the house that Aunt Augusta had lived in until her death. We are to let the house," Mr. Gardiner replied.

"I had thought that you did not inherit a house?" Elizabeth was perplexed.

"No, Aunt Augusta sold her country estate in Sussex when she became ill and bought a house in Bath. Her doctor had recommended the waters to her. She was going to sell her townhouse as well, but decided to leave it for her heir." Mrs. Gardiner explained.

"Oh!" Elizabeth had had no clue as to the how large the inheritance actually was until then.

"It is too bad that you cannot meet Mr. Bingley and his friend," Mrs. Bennet said, conveniently forgetting the gossip about his supposed near-engagement.

"It is too bad," Mrs. Gardiner replied with a slight smile.

"I cannot wait until the Assembly. I wish to meet the new addition to our neighbourhood," Elizabeth said.

"Whatever for? Neither of the gentlemen will pay any attention to you!" Mrs. Bennet snapped. Elizabeth raised her eyebrows and Jane thought, 'I can think of one gentleman that will pay attention to her.'

The talk of Mr. Bingley did not fully cease until supper, which, fortunately for Mr. Bennet, was not long after the start of that discussion. Over supper Mrs. Bennet demanded that her daughters tell her of their time in Derbyshire. They told their family stories of what happened there, the picnic, the assembly, their friends---even about being trapped at Pemberley. In short, they talked about everything _except_ Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley. They also made no mention their friendship with Georgiana. Mrs. Bennet interrupted their narration in all of the right places, as well as the wrong ones. Finally, at the end she demanded to know why they did not endear themselves to their friends' brothers. "Would you not love having one of your friends as your sister?" She asked.

"Indeed, I would," Elizabeth whispered, thinking of one friend in particular that she would wish to become the sister of.

"Then why did you not secure one of them?" Mrs. Bennet asked, after overhearing Elizabeth's comment. Elizabeth did not have an answer to that.

The next day the Bennet sisters went to Meryton to buy ribbon for the Assembly the upcoming weekend. As they came out of the shop a carriage bearing the Darcy crest rolled by. Elizabeth looked up at the window with hope of seeing the owner and was rewarded by the sight of Mr. Darcy. As the carriage past he turned to keep her in his sight. Right before he lost sight of her, he nodded and was satisfied by the sight of a smile hovering over her lovely lips.

"Lizzy?" Lydia asked.

"Pardon?" Elizabeth asked, still slightly affected by the sight of the man she admired.

"I was just curious as to why you stopped in the middle of the sidewalk," Lydia said.

"I caught sight of the man I believe to be Mr. Bingley's friend," Elizabeth explained.

"Really?" Kitty asked.

"What did he look like?" Lydia asked.

"He is very handsome, with dark curly hair and dark eyes," Elizabeth replied, thinking that her description was pale compared to what he looked like in person.

"Too bad that he does not wear regimentals. A man is nothing without a redcoat," Lydia said. At that moment a gentleman wearing that specific article of clothing walked up to the group.

"Miss Mary, Miss Kitty, Miss Lydia," he bowed.

"Mr. Denny, these are our two elder sisters, Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth. Jane, Elizabeth this is Mr. Denny," Mary said, knowing that her two younger sisters would not complete the introductions. The group chatted until the Bennet sisters had to return home. Denny offered to escort the ladies, walking with Kitty and Lydia on each arm. The other three sisters dropped to form a second line.

Denny was invited to tea which he accepted. After tea, he departed leaving the family to various pursuits. Kitty and Lydia were fixing bonnets. Mary read, as did Elizabeth; Jane embroidered, and Mrs. Gardiner played with her children upstairs. Mrs. Bennet planned the meals for the next day while her husband and brother went to the library. That evening after supper Jane and Elizabeth retrieved the gifts that they bought for their family, as well as the gifts they bought for their aunt, uncle, and cousins that afternoon. After receiving their gifts, all exclaimed that they loved them, and then the gifts were put aside or in the necklaces' cases, put _on_.

The next day the Gardiners departed for London to sell their old home and the rest of the family settled back into the routine that they had before Jane and Elizabeth left to visit Derbyshire.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** I promise you that this is not an April Fool's joke. This _is_ actually Chapter 12 and this _was _actually posted on Wednesday. A huge thanks to all that replied last chapter. It was awesome to see. :) There was one person in particular that I wish to thank, I do not remember who it was, but this person offered constructive criticism which was really cool. I read over the last chapter and I agree, I hope that from now on I will do better at being less abrupt in the endings. Thanks again.

-mgrm

**Chapter 12**

The Bennets arrived at the Meryton Assembly a little later than was their wont, and were directly greeted by Sir William Lucas.

"You are here! Capital, capital!" he exclaimed. Elizabeth and Jane exchanged a glance as the greeting reminded them of when Mr. Eddings greeted them at the Lambton Assembly months back. After Sir William decided that they were welcomed enough he excused himself and made a circuit around the room with random exclamations of, "Capital, capital!" All of a sudden the room became silent as the doors were opened and the Farrington party entered the room. They stood at the front while Sir William scurried over to receive them. Bingley surveyed the room, as if to see his neighbours, but really he was looking for one neighbour in general. Caroline Bingley looked around in disdain, thinking how insupportable it would be to spend several evenings in such low company, as well as how happy she was that her brother did not have a lake on his new property. Darcy was trying to look like he agreed with Miss Bingley, but was looking for Elizabeth as much as his friend was looking for Elizabeth's elder sister. Mr. Hurst was hoping that they would have good brandy at the assembly, and his wife was looking as if she was a proud, disagreeable lady.

"We welcome you to our neighbourhood's humble assembly!" Sir William announced.

"Thank you, sir," Mr. Bingley replied back, jovially. With that the good people of the neighbourhood went back to their conversations. As was proper, Mr. Bingley requested to be introduced to Sir William's family, and when that task was performed Mr. Bingley requested to be introduced to the Bennets.

"Mr. Bingley, this is Mrs. Bennet, Miss Bennet, and Miss Elizabeth Bennet," Sir William informed him. Bingley and Darcy kept their expressions from showing that they had already met the eldest two daughters, as the ladies were. They had asked the gentlemen to do so beforehand with the explanation that their mother would be unbearable if she knew that they had previous acquaintance. "Mrs. Bennet, Miss Bennet, Miss Elizabeth, this is Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy."

The two ladies were having as much trouble as the gentlemen were keeping the expression. "My two youngest are over by the officers, and Mary sits in that corner," Mrs. Bennet informed the gentlemen.

"It is an honour to meet you," Mr. Darcy said, sounding rather grave.

"Indeed, it is!" Mr. Bingley added, cheerfully, "And if you are not already engaged, Miss Bennet, will you dance the first with me?"

"I would enjoy that, thank you," Jane replied, blushing.

"Miss Elizabeth, will you dance the same dance with me?" Mr. Darcy asked.

"Yes, thank you," Elizabeth said, as demurely as her elder sister. As everyone lined up for the first dance of the evening, people caught sight of the two rich, single, young gentlemen dancing with the eldest two Miss Bennets and a murmur passed through the crowd. "How is your sister, Mr. Darcy?" Elizabeth asked, too quietly for others to hear her.

"Very good, she asked for me to apologize to you for not coming tonight, but she had a headache from the carriage ride yesterday, and today it was worse."

"Oh dear, is she ill?" Elizabeth fretted.

"We do not believe so yet, and if she is, it is probably just a cold. Georgy told me to inform you not to worry, as she knew that you would." With that the music started, as did the first dance of the evening.

For Darcy and Elizabeth there was light banter throughout the dance. At first it was slightly stifled because they knew that many people would try to overhear their exchange. They had to make sure that their conversation did not give the impression that they had met before the Assembly. As the dance went on they fell into the occasional lull, but for the most part, their conversation went by smoothly. Their friend and sister's conversation was not so fortunate. They had moments where they both had much to say to the other causing their exchange to burst forward, but at other times the speaker would be silenced by a look from the other causing them both to start thinking about how perfect the other was.

For obvious reasons the dance had to end eventually much to the dismay of the two sisters and their partners. The gentlemen lifted their spirits by asking the sisters for the last set as well.

With that they parted ways. Elizabeth went over to talk to her good friend Charlotte. "Lizzy, it is very good to see you again, I have missed you greatly," Charlotte said. They had not seen each other that week so that was the first time that they saw each other in months.

"I have missed you as well. I believe that no matter how many letters I wrote and received, it cannot compare to seeing and talking to you in person," Elizabeth replied.

Charlotte lowered her voice, "Did you not say that one of your good friends from the north was someone by the name of Georgiana Darcy?"

"Indeed I did."

"Is she related to the gentleman that you were just dancing with?" Elizabeth had left out her growing affection to Mr. Darcy in the letters as well as this bit of information.

"Yes, she is," Elizabeth lowered her voice as well, "I wish to keep this a secret, but she is the sister of Mr. Darcy. Other than Jane you are the only one who knows."

"Why this need for secrecy?"

"You know my mother. If she found out that a rich gentleman was the brother of my good friend..." Elizabeth let the sentence hang.

"Is that all he is to you? Mr. Darcy seems rather attentive to you, and his friend to Jane," Charlotte observed. "Even now he is staring at you."

Elizabeth blushed and stammered out, "He, um, would not, he will, um, have to marry well."

Charlotte did not answer this garble of words and just raised her eyebrows in question.

"I would not expect him to offer to be anything more to me," Elizabeth blurted out.

Charlotte smiled innocently, "I was just thinking that you seem like good friends." With that Elizabeth blushed an even brighter red, from head to toe. Finally her friend took pity on her and said, "Even if you are just friends right now he looks like he is interested in courting you."

"I hope so," Elizabeth whispered under her breath causing Charlotte to smile. Two officers approached the friends to ask for the next set, causing the girls to end their discussion. During the light dance Elizabeth and the officer, who she had learned was named Mr. Denny, had a lively conversation. Both of the dancers enjoyed themselves thoroughly, although Elizabeth still wished that her first partner was her second. At one point during the dance she saw Mr. Darcy dancing with Mary, bringing her out of her shell, because he had heard Elizabeth mention once that she wished her sister danced more. Their conversation was rather stifled at first, but when Mary found out that Mr. Darcy's aunt was her future patroness they settled on that topic.

After the dance Mr. Denny excused himself and went back over to Elizabeth's youngest two sisters. Elizabeth could vaguely hear their conversation from where she was and winced at their lack of decorum.

"Is he here tonight?" Lydia asked. Elizabeth could not hear who her sister was asking for.

"He was obliged to go to town on business the day previous and has still not returned," Mr. Denny replied.

"Oh, we will miss him greatly, tonight," Kitty declared.

"I had been looking forward to dancing with him!" Lydia cried out. Elizabeth took a deep breath and before she could go over to talk to her sisters Mr. Bingley asked her for a dance. Elizabeth looked around in worry that Mr. Darcy had seen the exchange between her sisters and the officers, but he had not, as he was occupied asking Jane to dance. Mrs. Bennet saw this and realized that he had for the third time in a row singled her daughters out.

"Do you see that?" She shrieked to Lady Lucas.

"See what?" Lady Lucas was worrying over her eldest daughter's lack of partners.

"I might have two more sons by this time next year! Do you see how Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley have been singling out my girls? If only Lizzy would know how to encourage his affections. Imagine: ten thousand a year, and very likely more!" Mrs. Bennet informed her friend and rival.

"But what of the ladies that they are supposedly practically engaged to?" Lady Lucas asked. They did not know that Mr. Darcy was within hearing distance the entire conversation. At first he was worried that Elizabeth was not at all how he had supposed her to be and was a fortune hunter, but then he realized that if the eldest two Bennet sisters were fortune hunters then they would have informed all of Meryton that the two ladies that him and his friend were rumoured to be attached to were in fact themselves. Darcy found it rather ironic that his friend said that he would not care if their mother and aunt were the most vulgar ladies in the country, Bingley would still love Miss Jane just as much, and this statement was being put to the test. At least by the mother; their aunt, Mrs. Gardiner, was anything but vulgar.

The third set started and Mr. Darcy collected Miss Bennet and buried those thoughts. As the night wore on Mr. Darcy made sure to dance with as many of the ladies as he could, and found that he thoroughly enjoyed himself, even if some of the ladies, mainly Miss Lydia and Miss Kitty, were complete flirts. Although Mrs. Bennet and her youngest two constantly showed themselves completely without correct manners Mr. Darcy put away those thoughts and allowed himself to enjoy the moment, something that he so rarely did. Even with enjoying himself so much there was always something in the back of his mind reminding him of his final dance of the evening, something that he thought of with great anticipation, although for a different reason than normal. Mr. Bingley, having the personality that he had, did not notice all of the indelicacies that surrounded Mrs. Bennet and her youngest.

Mr. Darcy was not the only person who enjoyed themselves at the Assembly that did not normally take pleasure in a dance. Mary Bennet took herself out of her chair and stood near Miss Maria Lucas and was frequently asked to dance.

The evening flew by for all persons involved and the last dance soon arrived. The group of people lined up with their partners and the music started, just as any other dance would. As Mr. Darcy looked at his partner all of the reasons that stood in the way of making her an offer once again melted away. At that point he realized that no matter what Elizabeth Bennet was the only woman whom he could ever love. He wished that her family's situation was better and her mother acted more like her aunt, Mrs. Gardiner, but he found that perhaps, like Bingley, he could overcome those objections. Darcy looked forward to the rest of his visit in Hertfordshire, to get to know Miss Elizabeth better, if not for any other reason.

Elizabeth meditated on similar thoughts, hoping against hope that her partner might overcome the lack of decorum that her family showed and perhaps fall in love with her. She realized that Mr. Darcy was the only man that she could love and the only man that she would ever marry. Due to these contemplations the last set was rather quiet for Elizabeth and Darcy, each appreciating the other's handsomeness.

As Elizabeth and Darcy preformed the final bow and curtsey they lost themselves in each other's eyes, both feeling a mutual contentment. Not that long afterwards both the Loungbourn and Farrington parties took their leave.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** I do hope that you enjoyed your April Fool's day treat. I assure you that it was not a prank chapter (I read my fair share of those at another website). Personally, I adore this chapter, only because of the ending (do not skip down there now, my readers, do not spoil the suprise). One more thing. This is completely irrelevant to NPILAL, but rather my 'name'. Which do you prefer: Courtroom or mgrm9? Both are nicknames of mine (Courtroom is a rather newer and more in use one, though). Should I change my 'name' or not? Its your guys' decision (of course, I can always override :D)

-mgrm (or Courtroom! :D)

**Chapter 13**

The next day, Charlotte Lucas called on the Bennet household to talk over the Assembly ball as she did after every ball that they went to. As Jane and Elizabeth's Derbyshire friends did before her, after talking of inane topics, Charlotte teased her friends about the gentlemen's attentions. They recounted each detail of the evening, dance by dance. As Mrs. Bennet was off complaining to Hill about the lack of fish to be had for dinner; Mary in another room practicing the pianoforte; and Lydia and Kitty upstairs speaking of the officers, the three friends were left to speak about the Assembly.

Whilst the ladies were speaking of the ball, the gentlemen of Farrington Park were speaking of two of those same ladies. Rather, two of the three gentlemen were speaking of the two ladies while the third was sleeping on a nearby chaise.

"This neighbourhood is charming!" Bingley said, happily.

"Is that a generalization or about one part of the neighbourhood in general?" Mr. Darcy inquired.

Mr. Bingley blushed, but did not answer his friend's query; instead he changed the subject to the Bennets. "The entire Bennet family is friendly. I especially enjoyed talking to Mrs. Bennet."

"Indeed very friendly," Darcy replied, then remembering that Elizabeth spoke of her family with love he added, "Mr. Bennet is very witty, I wish to know him better."

"The youngest two are very lively, are they not?" Bingley remarked.

Mr. Darcy winced at this expression, but changed the subject to the middle daughter, "Miss Mary seems rather studious, I overheard that normally she does not dance much. Perhaps she is coming out of her shell due to her upcoming marriage. I believe that my aunt will approve of her."

"I am glad that Mr. Collins decided to marry her, rather than wait for the eldest two to come back to Loungbourn. I believe, from what I have heard, that Miss Mary is looking forward to her upcoming marriage," Bingley did not mention the real reason why he was glad that Mr. Collins settled for Miss Mary, but the reason was at the forefront of both of their minds.

"I am very happy for her," Mr. Darcy said. The gentlemen fell into silence. They were finally yanked from their thoughts with Mr. Hurst's awakening.

* * *

The next day brought the news that Mr. Collins was soon to return to Loungbourn. Not long after the Bennet family broke their fast they received callers.

"Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy here to see you ma'am," Hill announced.

"Show them in!" Mrs. Bennet squealed

"Mrs. Bennet, it is very good to see you," Bingley said, looking around the room for Jane.

"You are very good to call on us," Mrs. Bennet replied. The men bowed while the ladies curtseyed.

"You all are in good health?" Mr. Bingley asked after Mrs. Bennet offered them a seat. Mr. Darcy sat next to Elizabeth while Bingley sat near Jane. When she saw this, Mrs. Bennet had to hold back a shriek of excitement.

"Yes, very good health, thank you. And you?"

"Yes, thank you ma'am. Caroline had sprained her ankle yesterday morning and asked for me to extend apologies to you for her not joining me," his sister did not actually extend apologies for not calling on the Bennets, but Mr. Bingley did not want his sister to get in the way of him calling on the eldest Miss Bennet.

"Is she badly injured?" Jane asked, in a worried tone.

"She is not so hurt, but rather did not want to aggravate her ankle by moving around much," Mr. Bingley said.

Elizabeth raised her eyebrow at Mr. Darcy, wondering if this injury actually existed. He replied to her visual query in a low voice. "She was outside walking with her sister and saw me. Miss Bingley rushed over to my side, and stumbled on a rock."

"Did she do this just so you would carry her inside or did she actually fall?" Elizabeth asked impertinently.

"I did not carry her inside, so if that was the purpose, her plan did not work. Even if that was her intention, she actually did sprain her ankle. Mrs. Hurst informed us that Miss Bingley's ankle was quite swollen," Mr. Darcy replied, omitting the fact that he did not carry her inside for the reason of foiling Miss Bingley's plan, if that was in fact her plan.

"Then I hope she is not in pain much longer," Elizabeth said.

"I do not believe that the sprain was a bad one," Elizabeth and Darcy turned their attention back to Bingley who was speaking once again.

"She asked for me to invite Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth to dinner the day after tomorrow."

"We would enjoy that," Jane replied, softly.

"Very good!"

The group chatted and drank tea for a while longer until the gentlemen had to depart as to not overstay their welcome. After the gentlemen left, Mrs. Phillips came with the daily gossip as well as an invitation to an evening party in three days.

"Did you see Mrs. Long's dress at the Assembly, sister? That shade did not suit her at all," Mrs. Phillips said, talking of the Assembly as she had every day since that specific evening.

"Yes I did, sister, and the dress was completely plain. No ruffles, no lace, no adornments. I know that us married woman need not to show off, but, sister, her dress was completely void of anything decorative," both ladies shuddered at that thought.

"And Miss Goulding! She looked so plain! How is she to ever marry with her hair done like that, now that is a spinster in the making, and she is so naturally tan!" Mrs. Phillips continued.

"Indeed, sister, she is as tan as my Lizzy in the summer, I have not a clue how Miss Goulding is that way! The poor girl!" Mrs. Bennet and her sister pretended to be sympathetic, but failed.

"I noticed Mr. Darcy's attentions to your girls, especially Elizabeth. He only danced once with the rest."

"Oh, sister, he opened and closed with Elizabeth, it is a pity that those attentions were not towards my darling Lydia, she would know how to encourage him, but no. I hope that he does not realize what an obstinate, headstrong girl Lizzy is, imagine if I had a son-in-law that is worth 10 thousand a year! But I will not count on him marrying Lizzy as he might find out her real nature and then he will not want anything to do with her," Mrs. Bennet shook her head.

"At least you will have one daughter wed," Mrs. Phillips said, consolingly.

"I am very glad that Jane was not here when Mr. Collins came, if she was she would be the one that is his bride, then I would have no hope with Mr. Bingley! I am also glad that Lizzy was not here, as she would have probably refused him or I would have lost the chance at having Mr. Darcy as my son-in-law if she did not! Mary will make Mr. Collins a fine wife and as she is by far the most plain of my daughters she would not have attracted such a fine gentleman by herself. Now if Mr. Bennet dies we will still have our house secure, as well as at least one of the five girls married!" Mrs. Bennet replied.

Mrs. Phillips answered and they continued gossiping until it was time for Mrs. Phillips to leave. The rest of the day was spent quietly, with Mrs. Bennet having _only_ one case of nerves, which was caused by lack of lace on Mary's wedding gown.

The next day Mrs. Bennet sent Mary to Meryton to buy more lace, as well as Lydia and Kitty to help pick out the lace. Elizabeth and Jane elected to join their sisters on that excursion to keep the youngest in check as well as in hope of seeing Farrington's gentlemen in town.

They stopped first at the milliners to look at the bonnets that were newly on display. After that they went to the modiste to see how the bridesmaids' dresses were progressing and to schedule their next fitting. After the group completed their first two tasks they finally started looking through lace, their reason for their visit to Meryton.

"Look at this one, Kitty, I believe it suits me well!" Lydia giggled.

"It does, it would do wonders to your white and pink gown." Kitty giggled back.

"Lydia, Kitty, we are here to look for lace for Mary, not ourselves!" Elizabeth admonished.

"I do not believe my dress needs lace, I do not wish to appear frivolous," with that Mary quoted a passage out of Fordyce's Sermons.

Lydia giggled and whispered to Kitty, "I would never wish to be that droll; if marriage does that to you then I never wish to be married!"

"Nor I, imagine how boring life would be!" her faithful assistant replied. The eldest three ignored them, going back to looking at lace and ribbons. Lydia and Kitty continued to come up with ideas on how to embellish their own gowns and bonnets with what they found while Elizabeth and Jane kept trying to help Mary. Each suggestion that they had was refused by the bride-to-be, and when they were almost through, all five of the sisters were starting to get cross.

"What about this lace?" Elizabeth finally asked, holding up the last sample of lace that was there. The lace was quite modest and was the least frivolous that one could find.

"That will do," Mary sighed, giving in.

The sisters gave a sigh of relief and went to buy the lace. Lydia and Kitty chose to wait outside as they saw officers walking around. When the eldest three sisters came outside they found Lydia and Kitty deep in conversation with two officers. Elizabeth recognized one as Mr. Denny although she did not know who the other was.

"We quite despaired without you, Mr. Wickham," Lydia said, batting her eyes ferociously.

"I was disappointed when I found out that I was to miss an opportunity to dance with both of you," the gentleman replied, oozing with charm.

Elizabeth and Jane exchanged a look. Both of them had recognized the name of the officer that their sister was flirting with, but neither of them knew from where. They joined their sisters and where introduced Denny's companion, the man called Wickham. As they curtseyed the realization hit her: Elizabeth had seen Wickham's portrait at Pemberley and had heard the name from Georgiana. He was the one who attempted to elope with her friend.

'I must warn Mr. Darcy immediately, Georgy cannot accidentally see him in Meryton,' Elizabeth thought to herself.

At that moment Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley rode through town. They both looked immediately at the ladies that held their hearts. Darcy saw on Elizabeth's face a look of barely concealed disgust. He looked to her companion and saw the one person that he would have never thought to see there and happened to want to throttle.

Wickham.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** Thank you to everyone who has commented on this story. I really appreciate it! :) Also, thank you to my betas and anyone who has read this. Good news: I finished writing the story! Yay! And (this is a secret right now, but I will share it with you guys) I'm starting another story... I hope it will work out. By the way, remember that Georgiana has already informed Elizabeth and Jane about Wickham. It was a few chapters back (in 6 or 7 if I remember correctly) while they were still in Derbyshire.

-mgrm (p.s. any opinions on the name?)

**Chapter 14**

Jane moved over to Mr. Bingley's side, both were oblivious to Elizabeth and Darcy's expressions as well as everyone else in the group. Elizabeth also moved to the gentleman's side, but only to stop near his friend. To sooth Mr. Darcy's angry expression Elizabeth smiled up at him atop of his horse. The newcomers dismounted and greeted the ladies and the officers; Darcy's greeting toward Wickham was a barely perceptible nod. When he saw that Darcy was not leaving Miss Elizabeth's side Wickham excused himself and departed with a haste that bordered on the rude.

The group broke up into smaller sections as they turned towards Loungbourn, each gentleman walking his horse, "Mr. Darcy, you must warn your sister that he is here," Elizabeth whispered.

Darcy looked at her in askance then shook his head figuring that Georgiana had told her friend, "I will speak to her about this matter, but I really cannot do anything but remove her from Hertfordshire."

"We shall miss her company, but I agree there is not much else to do."

"I am sure that she will be disappointed to depart so soon, she has yet to see you and your sister."

"Will his being here affect your staying in Hertfordshire?" Elizabeth tentatively asked, surprised at her boldness.

Darcy looked surprised as well, but that emotion was replaced by a warm feeling caused by the thought that Elizabeth cared, "Perhaps, I will travel with my sister, but it is up to Georgiana if I come back."

"Are you to leave on the morrow?" Elizabeth asked, a bit more cautiously. "I wish that you would put off your delay until Jane and I see Georgy at least once, at dinner tomorrow."

"I am sure that Georgy will want to see you as well, but I am not sure if she is willing to stay in the same area as that... gentleman longer than necessary," Darcy spat out the end of his reply.

"We would not judge her if she left as soon as possible," Elizabeth assured him. Darcy nodded in thanks.

"Elizabeth, Mr. Darcy," Jane called out; she had noticed that the couple had continually sped up throughout their conversation. When they turned she saw a look of agitation on both of their faces. "Whatever is the matter?"

Elizabeth rushed back to her sister's side and patted her arm reassuringly, and Mr. Bingley dropped behind with his horse. "Do you remember what I told you in Derbyshire? The story concerning Georgiana's near-elopement with her father's godson?" Elizabeth asked in the same whisper that she had started out with when speaking to Darcy.

"Yes," Jane looked confused for a moment then gasped, "That's where I recognized Mr. Wickham's name from! It had seemed familiar, although I had not made the connection."

"It took me a while too, dearest," Elizabeth reassured, "Upon Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley's arrival I noticed the previous and Mr. Wickham's cold exchange and realized where I had recognized the name from. Mr. Darcy and I were just speaking of his plans to remove his sister from Farrington."

Jane spoke up to her sister's previous companion, "I am very sorry that we will not be able to see your sister although please remind her that we would love to correspond with her."

"I will, although your sister mentioned the idea of Georgiana staying a day longer as to see you at dinner tomorrow at Farrington," Darcy replied.

"Will you do as Elizabeth suggests?"

"I will suggest it, but as I said to Miss Elizabeth the decision is my sister's."

"I am very sorry for these unhappy circumstances," Jane said truthfully.

"Will you warn Colonel Forester of Mr. Wickham's true character?" Elizabeth cut in.

"I had not thought of that, but I shall; I will warn your father as well so he can dispense the knowledge throughout the neighbourhood as he sees fit."

"I thank you on behalf of my family," Jane said. Elizabeth moved back to Darcy's side, and Jane, Bingley's. This time the two couples stayed closer together, leaving a larger gap between them and the youngest three Bennet sisters than when they had first set off. As Mr. Bingley did not know of the situation Darcy filled him in, leaving out the Ramsgate affair.

By the time that the large group reached their destination the group of four in the lead was able to cover up their outward appearance of soberness with a more lively expression, other than Darcy that is. He retreated into himself and his face took on a brooding look. No one other than his friend, Jane, and Elizabeth dared to approach him as he looked quite ferocious; even Mrs. Bennet refrained from talking brashly in his hearing. The gentlemen's visit was short and ended when Mr. Darcy went to warn Mr. Bennet of Wickham's past indiscretions. Bingley assured the ladies of the dinner plans that stood the next day and added that he was sorry that he would not be there as the gentlemen were to dine out with the officers and then they departed.

Mrs. Bennet felt rather flustered from the whole event and made sure that the entire household knew of it, "I am sure that they would have stayed longer if you had encouraged him more, Jane!" she screeched. "It is a shame that he is dining out, you will travel all of the way to Farrington and back without seeing Mr. Bingley. It is too bad that there is not a cloud in the sky---for if there was, I would send you on horseback, and then you would have to stay the night..."

"But Mama, Elizabeth is to come with me as well," Jane interrupted, softly.

"I do not understand why Lizzy is honoured with the invitation; they would have done better to invite Lydia, or even Kitty. Elizabeth Bennet, did you do something to offend Mr. Darcy? He was all out of sorts today, and you are the only person who could make him so, I am sure. He would have done much better if he had paid less attention to you and more to Lydia, or even Kitty." By the end of this speech Kitty was sniffling, Jane was shocked, and Elizabeth did not know what to think. Speeches such that were not uncommon at Longbourn especially to Elizabeth; but this crossed the line. Her mother was, in short, comparing her ability of offending Mr. Darcy to that of Mr. Wickham.

"La! nothing compares to a man in uniform, Mr. Darcy will never be truly handsome unless he wears a red coat. Mr. Wickham on the other hand is quite the opposite. I think he is the handsomest man that I have ever seen!" Lydia announced with an air of importance.

"I do not believe that I have met Mr. Wickham, Lydia. We must invite him to tea so I can be introduced," Mrs. Bennet giggled.

"No! That man will never be on the Loungbourn estate as long as I am master," Mr. Bennet finally cut off the discussion that was getting uncomfortable to his eldest daughters. "Further more, I will not allow Kitty or Lydia in the presence of officers unless Jane, Elizabeth, or I am accompanying them," he added, firmly.

"But Papa! Why?" Lydia whined.

"How could you bear to do that to your daughters?" Mrs. Bennet complained.

"Papa?!" Kitty was speechless.

"I can bear it, and if I find out that you went against my wishes there will be severe consequences," with that Mr. Bennet turned and left the room.

"Oh! Hill, HILL!" Mrs. Bennet shrieked.

"Mama, calm yourself," Jane said, comfortingly.

"Oh! What is to become of us all?" Mrs. Bennet moaned. "HILL!"

"Yes ma'am?" The faithful servant appeared.

"I need my smelling salts!" Mrs. Bennet made her way to her room with Hill trailing behind.

By the next day the mistress recovered and conveniently forgot her husband's new rules. She was well on her way of sending Lydia and Kitty out the door to visit their aunt Phillips when Mr. Bennet walked by.

"Where are our daughters going?" he demanded.

"To Meryton to visit my sister Phillips," was the reply.

"Do you not think that they might see officers in Meryton?"

"There is a chance of it."

"Did I not say in the strictest sense that they are not aloud allowed to see officers unaccompanied?" Mr. Bennet was loosing his patients quickly by that point.

"Then I shall accompany them."

"I did not just say that they must be accompanied, I said by myself, Jane, or Elizabeth," he reminded his wife.

"Humph! But Elizabeth and Jane are to remain here so they do not miss their visit to Farrington," Mrs. Bennet paused to think, "Then you must go to Meryton with your daughters."

"I most certainly will not, I have estate matters to attend to," Mr. Bennet turned to go back into the library.

"Mr. Bennet! You are too cruel to your daughters!" Mrs. Bennet exclaimed to his receding back.

Lydia and Kitty watched this argument with slight amusement but mostly anxiety that their father would become much stricter in the following months. As they could not but follow their father's orders, Lydia and Kitty took off their gloves, spencers, and bonnets and retreated up the stairs to talk of the morning's events.

The atmosphere was unbearable at Loungbourn and Elizabeth longed to escape it, but she knew that her mother ordered her to stay in the house until it was time for her to go to Farrington Park, and so she had no choice but to bear it. Until then, Elizabeth kept herself amused by practicing the pianoforte, something that she did too rarely. The time passed by slowly, the house abnormally quiet other than the noise of Elizabeth's practice and Kitty and Lydia's occasional stifled giggles.

The post arrived not long before Jane and Elizabeth were due to leave so it lay discarded on its tray. The carriage was called and the sisters were on their way to, possibly, see their friends from Derbyshire for the final time in a long while.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:** You guys don't know how rediculously sorry I am for not posting last week. I am so sorry. Truly. I hope you guys can forgive me. I hope you enjoy this chapter. A shoutout to my betas. Only one of them (to my knowledge) is on . Go read Fay93's stories. She is one of my betas. The only sad part is that she hasn't added to her latest story since February. Maybe if enough of us comment then she will add more :D. Also, if you go to my account and look at my favourite stories, you will see An Abundance. The author helped me with a later chapter of this story. Not to mention, An Abundance is yet another unfinished amazing story. Read it and you will see. :D

As I said above, I hope you enjoy this chapter. The ending was a hard one for me to write. And don't forget to comment. :)

-mgrm

**Chapter 15**

Upon Jane and Elizabeth's arrival at Farrington Park the house was oddly silent, so they assumed that the Darcys had departed that morning. They were shown to the front sitting room and were greeted by Miss Bingley, Mrs. Hurst, and Miss Darcy.

"We are so glad that you could join us," Miss Bingley said, sounding as if the opposite was true.

"Thank you for the invitation," Jane replied, oblivious to Miss Bingley's tone.

"How is your ankle?" Elizabeth asked.

"Much better, although it still pains me to walk around often."

"It was so swollen not long after she fell that it seemed that we feared it might be broken, but thankfully it was just a sprain," Mrs. Hurst added. Small talk continued and Elizabeth waited for an opportune time to ask Georgiana about her departure. Finally Caroline mentioned that the gentlemen were dining out, as planned, with the officers.

"I am surprised that he would be out and about the day before he travels," Elizabeth said quietly to Georgiana.

"We are not traveling on the morrow," her friend replied. Elizabeth gave her an odd look. "Miss Bingley?"

"Yes, Miss Darcy?"

"I wish to show Elizabeth the side garden, will you excuse us?" Georgiana asked sweetly.

Miss Bingley was incapable of refusing Miss Darcy anything, even if it meant time with Miss Elizabeth, alone. "Just be back before dinner." The two friends gathered their outerwear and ambled outside.

"Here we may talk about it; the Bingley sisters do not know the situation—you can tell Jane later," Georgiana said once they reached the side garden.

"I thought you were to leave this morning or tomorrow," she began, questioningly

"That is what my brother decided for us, but as he is to talk to Colonel Forster about… him, I decided that I can stay," Georgiana lifted her head up high.

"But what if you see… him before he leaves?" Elizabeth asked.

"I am not scared of him. I am truly over Mr. Wickham. Telling you back in October helped me realize what everyone else was trying to say: Wickham was using me for my dowry and to get back at my brother. If I see him now, I will raise my head and refuse to acknowledge him. I am fine," Georgiana announced.

"Very well, you would know best," Elizabeth sighed. The girls stayed outside a bit longer looking at the garden that they were in. They returned in good time, and five minutes after they had returned to the rest of the group, dinner was on the table.

Dinner passed quickly even with the number of courses provided. There was little conversation, mostly Miss Bingley flattering Georgiana or making condescending remarks to Elizabeth and Jane. After they finished eating, Miss Bingley suggested that Georgiana play on the pianoforte for the small group, an idea which Georgy rejected in favour of Elizabeth's playing. Therefore upon the gentlemen's return to Farrington, they were greeted by the sound of lively tunes coming from the music room. Darcy immediately recognized the playing as Miss Elizabeth's and he stood still for a moment before he got over the shock of the delightful music. The three gentlemen joined the ladies in the music room and when the piece was done, they complemented the player. Miss Bingley replaced Elizabeth at the instrument without delay as to exhibit her skills to Mr. Darcy. Her efforts were in vain, however, because Mr. Darcy was more occupied in conversing quietly with Miss Elizabeth. From her vantage point at the pianoforte, Miss Bingley saw her brother attending the sweet Jane Bennet. 'What can I do to keep him away from her?' Caroline asked herself. 'Darcy will not do anything in fear of offending Jane's sister, and my own sister decided to traitorously ignore the problem as well.' At that moment Caroline had an idea pop into her head and she slowly smiled. 'Now which one is the best to invite?' Caroline could not decide. Her idea was to invite one of her brother's former 'loves' with to Farrington Park for a visit. 'Miss Clancy? Miss Miller? Or perhaps Miss Simons. No, Miss Clancy, definitely Miss Clancy; she was by far the prettiest, the most recent, as well as the one that he was most in 'love' with, other than Miss Bennet, of course.' As soon as the Bennets departed Caroline excused herself, stating that she needed to attend to correspondence.

When she finally finished composing the note this is what it said:

_Dear Miss Claire Clancy, _

_I truly apologize for not replying to your letter for the last five months. I have been so busy traveling, and to make things even more exciting, my brother has purchased an estate! It is called Farrington Park, in Hertfordshire. I am enjoying having my own estate to be mistress of and, as of now, I am enjoying having the Darcys as guests. How have you been? I do hope that your family is in good health. Have you continued working on your drawing? I have always believed that you have true natural talent at drawing, especially at drawing nature. One of the reasons for this letter is that I wish to invite you to Hertfordshire for a week at my new estate. I believe that you would enjoy meeting our neighbours, getting to know Miss Darcy better, enjoying my company, and drawing the natural beauty that you can find in this county. My brother and I would be quite desolate if you refused us your company. If you can join me in this gorgeous county we will be expecting you in a week and a half from now. Please write back._

_Yours &c.,  
Caroline Bingley_

Caroline finished this letter with a feeling of self satisfaction and one last loop of her 'y'. She walked down the stairs to inform her brother that she invited one more guest to Farrington Park, Friday next. Bingley was captivated by thoughts of the lovely Jane Bennet and did not even think to inquire about who was to be the newest guest. "Yes, that is fine; the more the merrier—just inform our housekeeper," he said before waving his sister off. Louisa noticed the odd glint in her younger sister's eye and followed Caroline out of the room. She was too late to intercept the letter but cornered Caroline before rejoining their brother.

"Who is to be our guest?" she demanded.

"An acquaintance of mine," Caroline replied looking down.

"Who? And why in the world would you invite an _acquaintance_ to your brother's estate? I know that you wish to trap Mr. Darcy, therefore you do not want any other single female within the house."

"Trap?" Caroline scoffed, changing the subject.

"Yes, trap. Is that not what all ladies do? Trap rich gentlemen they do not love into marriage?"

"You make is sound as if I am going to trick him into marriage, or make him get caught in a compromising position."

"No matter—we digress. Who?"

"Miss Clancy," Caroline mumbled.

"Pardon? Did I hear you correctly? Miss Clancy? Our brother's last 'love'? Are you out of your mind? He is happy, Caroline; do not ruin it for him!" Louisa reprimanded.

"I am only looking out for our family's interests."

"No, you are not. If you were, you would be happy that our brother found true happiness. You are looking to forward your place in society so you do not have to marry the son of a rich tradesman, a position that you seem to find disdainful. Do not forget who our father was: a tradesman." And with that, Louisa turned and went back to join their brother.

"It is too late to retract the invitation anyways," Caroline called after her sister and added to herself, 'not that I would.'

Louisa just shook her head in disappointment as she entered the sitting room.

The next nine days passed uneventfully. Wickham quietly departed Hertfordshire, Elizabeth and Jane visited Farrington Park twice, Georgiana visited Longbourn once, and Elizabeth and Georgiana went walking one day. Georgiana told Elizabeth that there would be a mysterious guest at Farrington Park later that week, but Miss Bingley would not tell anyone who it was. The only thing that Georgy knew was that there was a rift between the two sisters which may or may not be caused by this guest.

On the ninth day both the Longbourn and Farrington Park parties were to receive house guests in the form of Mr. Collins and Miss Clancy, respectively.

At Farrington Park, Bingley was headed out to visit Longbourn that afternoon, forgetting about both houses' guests. Just as he left his house a carriage pulled up. Bingley paused to greet whoever was arriving at his home and remembered that his sister's guest was arriving that day. Charles Bingley was curious about who his guest was, but not excited about his guest as he did not tend to like his sister's friends, and he felt badly for his friend who was chased by every single one of them. Nothing could have prepared him for the sight of the person who arrived. He now knew that the other ladies that he had been interested in were just a passing fancy and what he felt for Jane Bennet was something more. When he saw Claire Clancy he could not help but feel shocked. That emotion was quickly replaced by anger at Caroline, who obviously invited Miss Clancy to distract him from Jane.

"Miss Clancy."

The lady's eyes widened, "Mr. Bingley."

At that moment Georgiana, Elizabeth, and Jane walked up from Longbourn as the latter two already wished to escape their odious cousin who had arrived for his marriage. When Georgiana saw the guest, she narrowed her eyes and hissed, "Caroline!"

"Allow me to introduce you to my guest," Bingley said, hoping that the situation would not get any worse.

After the introductions Jane asked, "How do you know the Bingleys?"

"They were visitors to my brother's estate," Miss Clancy said, not adding the rest of the story. Miss Clancy was similar in looks to Jane, a classical beauty, only her face was slightly less beautiful. Jane acknowledged the visitor's beauty, politeness, and apparent wealth. Jane felt as if Mr. Bingley could love the young lady and could feel him slipping out of her grasp, yet she could not bring herself to hate the young woman. While exchanging pleasantries with the Bingley's new guest, Jane noticed how Miss Clancy turned her body so it faced Mr. Bingley at an appealing angle. She noticed that Miss Clancy's brightest smiles were reserved for Bingley alone. And she noticed Mr. Bingley's positive response to all of this.

Nearing the end of their conversation, the always decorous Jane could not stand seeing this any more. Therefore, stifling a sob, she curtseyed, mustered a hasty, "Pray, excuse me," and then turned and rushed away.

'I guess it could get worse,' Bingley thought.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:** Um. I hope you enjoyed last chapter. And this one. You need to remember the people from the beginning, you know, the friends? So if you don't, I recomend that you go back and reread. Thanks for everyone who comments. And my betas. Enjoy!

-mgrm

**Chapter 16**

"Jane, Jane!" Elizabeth called, walking quickly after her sister.

"Is she…?" Georgiana started.

"Let me go to her—please excuse me," Elizabeth interrupted, over her shoulder.

Bingley stared at the scene, rendered mute by Jane's sudden flight, worried that he would make everything worse. Miss Clancy finally found her voice. "What is wrong?" she asked.

"I am not sure, Miss Clancy," Bingley truthfully replied.

Elizabeth caught up with her sister who had collapsed under a tree with wracking sobs. "Jane, sweet Jane," she murmured while stroking her sister's hair. Jane just sniffled in response. "What ever is the matter?"

"She…he…" Jane sniffled.

"You think that he will fall in love with her." Elizabeth surmised. "Is that it?" Her sister nodded.

"You know, that is impossible if you are around."

"My running away made him think ill of me!" This declaration brought on another round of tears.

"Shh, shh," Elizabeth soothed. Eventually Jane stopped crying and the sisters straightened out her hair, wiped off her face, and brushed off her dress.

"Now I look miserable," Jane said lightly.

"I do not believe that is possible," her sister reassured her. The sisters linked arms and walked back to the rest of the group. If anyone noticed that Jane's eyes were puffy and red, no one mentioned it.

"Jane?" Georgiana asked as the sisters joined the group.

"I am well." They stood around silently for a tad longer, then the three girls politely asked questions of Miss Clancy about inane topics. Jane still had that lingering feeling in the back of her mind that Mr. Bingley would fall in love with his pretty houseguest and felt uneasy talking to her. Bingley on the other hand, was asking himself why he had ever thought that he loved Miss Clancy, when what he felt for her was a mere trifle compared to what he felt for Jane. He was also worried about why Jane rushed away after the introduction and wanted to comfort her, but propriety dictated that he remain where he was.

"I believe that it is time for us to be heading back," Jane announced. "It was nice meeting you, Miss Clancy." Jane could not bring herself to hate the sweet girl who appeared to be her rival for Mr. Bingley's attentions.

Miss Clancy nodded in reply, still confused by the eldest Miss Bennet's manner. "Likewise."

"Allow me to walk you back, ladies," Bingley suggested, "or call a carriage to take you back."

"Thank you, but we cannot accept; you have a guest to see to," Elizabeth replied. The group exchanged bows and the Bennets turned home.

As Bingley walked the other two ladies into his own home, he continued to wonder why Jane rushed away. 'Something must have upset her,' he thought, 'Did I say something wrong? No, that cannot be, I only introduced her to Miss Clancy.' Then it struck him. 'Jane must have thought that I am in love with Miss Clancy, or am on my way to being so. If that is what she thought then Jane must love me!' As a grin was about to light up his face he realized something else. 'But what if I am incorrect? What if there was a different reason for her to leave?' he thought to himself. 'There is only one thing to do. I must have Caroline host a ball and there I can find out Jane's true feelings.' His musings were interrupted as the group entered Farrington and was immediately accosted by Caroline.

"My dear Miss Clancy, how good of you to join us in this beautiful county," Caroline exclaimed with false admiration. She had watched the scene outside unfold and was satisfied only when she saw the Bennets depart without joining the rest of the party. This arrangement kept not only Charles, but also Darcy, safe from the arts and allurements of the eldest two Bennet daughters for a day longer.

"I must own that I was most surprised when I received your missive," Caroline's guest replied. Truly she did not want to come at all but the lure of beautiful scenery drew her to the county. She was quite over Mr. Bingley, knowing now that what she felt for him was more like what one feels for an older brother or an old family friend. She saw how his face lit up with an expression of unparalleled joy when he saw Miss Bennet, and his eyes filled with love. Miss Clancy resolved to do everything in her power to bring the two together as well as let Miss Bennet know that she would not need to worry about competition from her.

As Miss Clancy thought this, the conversation moved on. "I was thinking that I wish to hold a ball here next week. The Gardiners held a ball at Netherfield and I thought it would be a good idea if we did likewise." Mr. Bingley announced.

"Next week?" Caroline was disgusted by the thought of holding a ball for a bunch of country nobodies!

"Indeed! That is, if you will be able to plan it in time," he ventured.

"Of course I can! Do you think me incompetent?" she demanded, looking quite offended.

"Of course not," he replied. "Then it is settled?"

"Are you sure you wish to hold a ball?" Miss Bingley stalled.

"Yes. Do you not think it a good idea, Miss Clancy? Miss Darcy?"

"Indeed, a very good idea," Miss Clancy replied.

"I enjoyed the Gardiners' ball very much," was all that Miss Darcy said.

"It is settled," Miss Bingley said, grudgingly. "We shall send round the invitations by Monday."

The next day Elizabeth and Jane decided to attend to their correspondence, a matter which was quite overdue. They both had letters from their friends in Town which excited them greatly. With gusto, the sisters opened the first of Elizabeth's letters. It was from Eileen Eddings.

_Dearest friends, _

_I know that Jane will read this letter along side of you, Elizabeth, so there is no reason to pretend otherwise. I have been invited to but few parties as of yet, and still fewer balls, and I shall endeavour to relive each of them with you. The first party I went to I felt quite alone as many of our Derbyshire friends were not there. I have other friends among London society, but I feel most comfortable with our little group from Derbyshire. I sang at this party and feel that I completely failed; but though many people assured me that it sounded quite lovely, I would bet that they said so just to make me feel better. The next was a card party and my partner was none other than Mr. Ashley! I am still shocked whenever I remember that we won multiple times. Why am I shocked? The reason is simple: I did not pay any attention to the games, for my focus was entirely on my partner! I enjoyed that party most thoroughly, but I do believe that my face was pink all of the night. The third that I went to was a musical. That evening flew by entirely too quickly, but that is because of my enjoyment of fast paced music, something that was of an abundance there. We are going to another party tonight and have at least a few more marked on our calendar. We have one or two operas planned as well as a few more outings. Beside all of this are the balls. As of yet I have only been to one. I danced almost the entire evening, which included the supper set with none other than the dreamy Mr. Ashley. I will write when I have more to add._

_Yours &c.,  
Eileen_

Jane's letter from Eileen went more in depth about each of these events and what else was planned as of yet. Diane's letters to the sisters shared much of the same information and included this excerpt:

_Dearest friends, can I not help but hope for a sister? Sadly though, my dear eldest brother never shows attentions to any of the fairer sex as he is too embarrassed. I do believe that Eileen is the first lady he has attended to. I could not think of a better wife for him or a better sister for myself. If neither of you were practically engaged yourselves, I would suggest my other two brothers, but that is neither here nor there as Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley are two very fine men._

The letter went on to describe the gentleman that Diane danced with at the ball. Amy's letter was much like Eileen's but much less frank. She wrote of her newest dresses and what she had done so far in London. Personally, Elizabeth was satisfied that Amy was neither under her mother's thumb nor in her sisters' shadows anymore. According to the letter, Amy had only seen the viscount once so far in London, at the ball; and although he danced only once with her there, it was the supper set, which—according to Diane—set more than a couple of tongues wagging.

Elizabeth, at least, was thankful that Mrs. Ryder did not ruin the ball for her youngest daughter, but Elizabeth acknowledged that this was due to her ability to stay quiet in public when in came to single young gentlemen. Elizabeth was just as glad that her own mother did not see these letters as it would surely have set her off about how she should have gotten engaged to one of her friends' brothers. After adding her letters to the daily post, Elizabeth excused herself for a walk.

That day found Miss Clancy relaxed on a blanket outside with Miss Darcy. The girls were busily engaged in drawing the countryside. Miss Clancy had been eager to paint the land and had made her escape early that morning. Her hostess had started planning the ball the previous day after settling her guest in, so Miss Clancy claimed that she did not want to interfere with this preparation. As the ladies worked in silence, two figures raced across the fields below on horses. They easily recognized the gentlemen as Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy.

"They are to Longbourn, I expect," Georgiana said.

"Longbourn?"

"The Bennet's village," she explained.

"I see." The ladies went back to their sketches. They spent the rest of the morning working on their pieces. As they stood up to leave, they heard footsteps behind them.

"Miss Clancy, Georgy!" Elizabeth exclaimed when she saw the two ladies up ahead of her.

"Elizabeth!"

"Miss Bennet." All three ladies curtseyed. "How is your sister?"

"Better, thank you," Elizabeth replied. She paused for a moment then continued, "I just saw Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy pass by me on their way to Longbourn perhaps you could join them."

"I would enjoy that. What say you, Miss Darcy?"

"The servant can inform Miss Bingley that we will not be back for awhile." Georgiana turned and told the servant the message that she wished to be relayed to her hostess and the three were on their way.

Upon entering the sitting room where Mrs. Bennet was entertaining her guests, Elizabeth noted that Mr. Collins was seated next to his intended, Mr. Bingley was seated next to Jane, and Mr. Darcy was standing near the window. Mr. Darcy looked up in anticipation when he heard the door open. After the initial greetings had been dispensed, Elizabeth and Georgiana went over to sit by the latter's brother. Miss Clancy sat near Kitty.

Each group had its own quiet conversation, some more enlightening than others.

"I still believe that I have heard Mr. Darcy's name before," Mr. Collins mused to his future wife. Lady Catherine had told him once that it was very rude to forget people and that he should make a point of never doing it.

"As you do not recognize him, perhaps he has the same name as another you have known," Mary replied, wanting to give her sister and Mr. Darcy a little more time for their own conversation before Mr. Collins realized just who Mr. Darcy was.

"Hmm, perhaps," Mr. Collins paused to think even harder. "I know why I did not recognize him! It is because I have never seen him before. I believe that Mr. Darcy is the nephew of my patroness, the great Lady Catherine herself, and is engaged to her daughter."

"I believe that he had mentioned something of the sort before."

"Please excuse me, dear Mary; I must pay my respects to so great a person!" With that, Collins stood up and made his way over to the window. "I apologize profusely!" Mr. Collins began, startling Mr. Darcy from his conversation. Mr. Darcy looked at the man, confused at his approach, while Mr. Collins continued. "I do hope that you can forgive my humble self for not paying the proper respects to you, Mr. Darcy, as the nephew of my patroness, Lady Catherine de Bourgh! And I thank you for traveling to Hertfordshire to show your favor to my intended's modest family!"

Mr. Darcy looked down in a proud fashion. 'Who is he to insult his own family?' he thought.

"I know that what I have committed is a foul act, but I beg you to call upon your generous self to forgive my great offense!" Mr. Collins rambled on a while longer using the most flowery of all speeches that Mr. Darcy had ever heard.

"Indeed, sir, I understand." Mr. Darcy finally cut off the rambling parson.

"Then I hasten to add that when I last saw her Ladyship and your cousin, they were in the best of health."

Mr. Darcy just nodded and turned away. After staring at Mr. Darcy's back for a minute, Mr. Collins took the broad hint and turned away from the illustrious gentleman and focused his attention on his cousin.

"My dear Cousin Elizabeth, you should be pleased that Mr. Darcy has endeavored to speak to your lowly self and has deemed your family worthy enough to pay a call on. Be thankful for the attentions that he has bestowed on you and be thankful for his sister's attentions as well," Mr. Collins instructed.

"Thank you, Mr. Collins, for the great wisdom that you have just imparted, but I believe my sister wishes to speak to you now."

"Then pardon me for leaving you as I hurry back to my beloved's side." With that the group of three by the window where left alone.

Mrs. Bennet invited her callers to dine at Longbourn, which was accepted. A note was therefore dispatched to Farrington to inform Miss Bingley of this latest development. When dinner was served and everyone seated, Mr. Darcy had managed to sit next to Elizabeth at the end of the table furthest from Mrs. Bennet. He enjoyed himself, staying immersed in his companion's conversation, trying to ignore the youngest two Bennets and their mother as well as their cousin. At every opportunity, Mr. Collins would compliment Lady Catherine, Anne de Bourgh, Mr. Darcy, and Miss Darcy. These extravagant compliments quickly grew wearisome for those on the receiving end of them, and the speaker was generally tuned out as soon as he opened his mouth.

The Farrington party departed not long after dinner was finished, as they had been gone for a long time. After they left Collins continued to sing their praises, an endeavour which had grown old fast. He reminded his family, Elizabeth in particular, how honoured that they should be for being so singled out.

"Lady Catherine looks upon the day when Mr. Darcy and her daughter come together in holy matrimony," Mr. Collins confided to Elizabeth, quietly enough for her to only hear.

"Pardon?"

"They have been engaged all of their lives, their mothers planned this union in their cradles. Now Lady Catherine only waits for Mr. Darcy to formally propose to her daughter."

Elizabeth was speechless. At first she thought that her ridiculous cousin was making up this information, but had to acknowledge that he would not make up such a thing about his patroness. 'What does Mr. Darcy want from me, then? I had always thought him to be completely honourable.' Then she realized it. 'Mr. Darcy has always wanted to be my friend, only my friend. He never meant to imply that he had any interest of a romantic nature towards me' With this, Elizabeth felt her anger abate and she resolved to stay away from Mr. Darcy for the rest of his visit to Hertfordshire and hoped that she would never meet him when visiting Derbyshire.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:** Here is the next chapter of NPILAL. I really think (and hope) that you enjoy this one. This is MUCH shorter than normal (with only 1,200 something words-short, I know) but it ends well. So get cracking and start reading :D.

-mgrm

**Chapter 17**

'Her cousin, and soon to be brother, is my aunt's parson. Her connections are low and her relatives, the Gardiners and elder sister excluded, leave something to be desired. She has no fortune, not that my bride would need a fortune,' Darcy mused. 'I have more than enough for her.' He was alone in the library at Farrington. It was the evening, past the time that he would normally retire.

Darcy stared into the fire remembering Mrs. Bennet's indecorous displays, her shrill laughter, and incessant bragging about the chances of her daughters marrying well. He thought of her youngest sisters' behaviour and how they flirted outright with the soldiers. They acted worse than the society ladies who threw themselves at the feet of rich gentlemen. Those ladies at least cared if they appeared ridiculous. He imagined welcoming Mrs. Bennet to his London townhouse and introducing the youngest two to London society. Darcy shuddered at the thought of the whispers behind fans about his marriage and his bride's shocking relations. He cared not for society, but he cared enough to worry about the connections that he would be gaining and what society would say about them.

What the gossips would say about him did not matter; they had been gossiping about him ever since his first ball. He was quite used to being the subject of many a conversation, but if he was to hear gossip of a demeaning nature about Elizabeth—charming, lovely Elizabeth—that he might not be able to handle. The sadness that Elizabeth would feel hearing about the vile things society would say about her and her family would be too much for him to bear. He would never regret marrying her. The only thing that he might regret would be her family. The stain of trade would be washed over the Gardiner family even if they were now richer than some that traveled the same circles as he.

But Elizabeth loved her family. Darcy remembered overhearing her speak teasingly of her family's weaknesses in Derbyshire. By her smile and tone of voice, all could tell that she loved her younger sisters even with their boisterous nature; loved her father even with his sarcasm and tendency to not integrate himself with the rest of the family; and loved her mother even though she had ill nerves and sometimes showed that Elizabeth was her least favorite daughter. Darcy got up to pace, wondering how Mrs. Bennet could not appreciate the great person that her second eldest daughter was.

He wished that he was not forced to either accept her connections or to not have her. He wished her connections were more distinguished and that society didn't place such value on the rank of one's family. He knew that his Aunt Catherine would disapprove of the match. Anne would not care, and the colonel would accept her as family, as would Leventhal. It all depended on the Earl and his wife. If they did not cast a friendly eye upon the match, the brothers would have to withdraw their support. His marriage to Elizabeth could cause a rift in the family, which was something he knew she would not like. As he mused, he stirred the fire, make the sparks dance and the flame to grow tall once again.

Elizabeth would not like it if she were to cause a rift; her marriage might raise her rank in society, but it might also break apart his family. On the other hand, Elizabeth might consider it all absurd and not want to have anything to do with someone who would look down on her marriage. In that case, Darcy would have to choose between his own family and Elizabeth. But all of this might be all for nothing and Lord and Lady Matlock might accept her. 'I will not know until I take that chance,' he reasoned.

Darcy ambled over to the bookshelf and took the first book that he saw on the sparse shelves. It happened to be _Romeo and Juliet_. He tried to read, but he could not keep his mind focused on what he was reading. Every few minutes he would find himself thinking of Elizabeth rather than Shakespeare's story. To make things worse for himself, whenever he was pursuing to the story, he constantly found connections between this tragic love story and his own life. "Let us hope, then, that neither of us die in the end," he said aloud.

After a half an hour of trying to read, Darcy tossed the book aside. "It is no use; I cannot seem to pay half of the attention it deserves, tonight." Automatically Darcy's thoughts went back to his situation and his last, constant, thoughts about it.

'In the case that I take the chance, she would be worth the risk. Yes, she would bring me happiness that no other woman would bring me, even one with a large dowry, but she would also bring me low connections and the chance of discord in my family.'

"This is all nonsense. I am thinking of _Elizabeth_ here, not some simpering female!" Darcy exclaimed. Muttering, he added, "She would not appreciate these thoughts about her family. Even with her low connections, the Gardiners _did_ raise their fortune with Mr. Gardiner's inheritance as well as lessened her connection to trade. If—no rather _when_—Bingley marries the eldest Miss Bennet, he would also raise her connections even if he is also bears past connections to trade."

Back and forth Darcy reminded himself of the gains and losses in marrying Elizabeth, knowing in his heart that he wished to marry her and knowing in his mind that while her connections left something to be desired, they could be worse. He warred between reason of marrying some rich heiress who went through proper schooling and was in some way related to an earl, and emotion of marrying someone that he felt deeply for. All of this was brought to a sudden halt when he thought, 'And what if she will not have me?' This notion was eventually dismissed as she seemed to encourage his affections and acted as if she returned them. She had always acted as a friend to Georgiana and himself, bringing the first out of her shell and out from behind the brick wall that she had built up after the Wickham incident.

'While she may have been treating me as a friend and a friend only—something that I highly doubt—if I decide to have her, I will court her until she will have me,' he thought. After this was decided upon, Darcy went back to arguing with himself inside his mind about whether or not he should pursue Elizabeth. 'It has gone too far for me not to,' Darcy figured, 'at this point it would almost be considered a slight.'

With that thought he realized something. 'Whether the decision to marry her is good or bad, whether her uncles are earls or paupers, I love her. I love Elizabeth, and her connections, her family, and her background is something that I will have to accept and honour unless I wish to make the rest of my life miserable without her.'

With this final realization Darcy stood up, stretched out, and made his way up to his bedchamber.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: **Sorry for not posting yesterday! This time of year (starting last week or so) is the most hectic. I wasn't going to post today, instead keep this chapter until Sunday, but the truth is that May is even worse than this week. From now until the end of May I cannot promise posting exactly on schedule, so please forgive me if I miss one or two days. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you to everyone who commented and read last time. Another thanks to my betas. Enjoy! (and comment!)

-mgrm

**Chapter 18**

After his resolution, Darcy was not able to see Elizabeth again until the Farrington Ball. This was due to an increase in rain, trapping the neighbourhood indoors. The change in weather nearly drove Elizabeth mad as it cut her off of her daily walks as well as shut her inside Longbourn. Her cousin, who by then was her constant companion, talked ceaselessly of his patroness, her daughter, and her daughter's fiancée. It seemed to Elizabeth that other than his own fiancée, these were the only topics that Collins could speak of, which made Darcy's lack of feelings for her even more painful.

The day of the ball finally dawned thankfully, bright and clear. After dinner, Longbourn became frantic due to six ladies and two gentlemen getting ready for the ball. Darcy at Farrington cursed his luck that when there was a day that was finally void of rain, it was the day of the ball when the neighbourhood, and consequently the Bennets, were preparing for the ball. He was thankful at least that he would see his lady that evening. Until then he amused himself with reading in the music room while his sister and Miss Clancy practiced the pianoforte. After she found out that Miss Clancy would not take Bingley away from her friend, Georgiana became friends with Miss Clancy. In Miss Clancy she found a fellow music and art lover; and more importantly, one that did not befriend her solely to gain her brother's attentions.

After finishing the song that she was playing, Miss Clancy leaned over to whisper in Georgiana's ear. "I was thinking about when I met the Miss Bennets, and I believe I need your help to ensure that the eldest knows that I do not intend to set my cap at Mr. Bingley."

Georgiana looked up startled; it appeared that her new companion could read her mind. She whispered back, "I believe that she thought that you would, which is why she left suddenly upon meeting you. If there is one thing that Jane Bennet is not, it is melodramatic."

"I did not think that about her, but I wanted to ask you as you know her much better than I." Miss Clancy paused and flipped through the pianoforte music. "I do not wish to seem too obvious, but I want to be sure that she understands."

"Indeed, but even if you were not too clear, her sister Elizabeth, would most likely understand the message, even if Jane does not."

"Then I need to say it in front of them both?"

"No, Jane will tell her the next time they speak privately; although, by all means, if you wish you may say it in front of Elizabeth as well. She would, as I mentioned earlier, find out about what you said anyways."

"Perhaps I should say it in front of Miss Elizabeth as well, as I wish to settle this as soon as possible. I do not wish for Miss Bennet to go through the night miserable with the thought that one that she cares for may be transferring his attentions to another, namely me."

Georgiana looked over to her brother to make sure that he was not listening to their hushed conversation. When she was satisfied, Georgiana began playing a new piece. "That might be for the best. Now, what shall you say?"

"I was hoping you might help me with that as well," she prodded somewhat sheepishly. After a half hour of plotting, the two ladies figured out what Miss Clancy would say to the sisters that evening. "So I am to say to the Miss Bennets after introducing the topic: 'It is always comforting to have people that you look on to like siblings. I am fortunate enough to consider Mr. Bingley one of those people, and I am sure that he feels the same way'? Is it decided?"

Georgiana replied to the affirmative and the ladies once again put their full attention into sorting the pianoforte music.

* * *

Elizabeth looked around herself and was captivated by the ballroom at Farrington. The evening looked like it would be perfect, if only Jane did not have to worry that Mr. Bingley did not care for her anymore and if only she did not have to worry about meeting up with Mr. Darcy that evening. The latter would be unavoidable as he would most likely be with his sister, and Elizabeth would wish to speak to Georgiana at least once over the course of the evening.

Jane stood next to her, looking around as well. They caught sight of Georgiana and made their way over. To Elizabeth's relief Mr. Darcy was not with their friend. Miss Clancy, on the other hand, was.

"Elizabeth, Jane!" The friends greeted each other warmly while Miss Clancy hung back.

"Miss Bennet, Miss Elizabeth," Miss Clancy said quietly, curtseying.

After a moment of silence, the group settled on the obvious subject, the ball. "I believe that Miss Bingley did a fine job of preparing for the ball in such a short amount of time," Jane commented.

"Indeed. Although, I believe that Mr. Bingley encouraged her. If he had not suggested it, I do not believe that we would be at this ball," Georgiana said, glancing significantly at Miss Clancy.

"Mr. Bingley has a cheerful personality that could encourage anyone. He is a very good _friend_."

"We have found him so, in the past," Elizabeth replied, it was her turn to glance significantly at Jane.

"Yes, very attentive," Jane murmured.

Georgiana repressed a smile. "And very loyal, I believe. I have found myself thankful that I can count him among my friends many times."

"You know, it is always comforting to have people that you consider to be like _siblings_. I am fortunate enough to consider Mr. Bingley one of those people, and I am sure that he feels the same way," Miss Clancy said her piece and noticed the look of relief on Miss Bennet's face and the raised eyebrow on Miss Elizabeth's face.

At that moment the gentleman in question joined the group. He was not alone, as Mr. Darcy had also made his way over to this growing cluster. The two gentlemen requested dances from all of the ladies; Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy specifically asked Jane and Elizabeth for the first dances, respectively, and were accepted; though perhaps not as enthusiastically on the latter's side.

There was time before the set started, so the gentlemen ambled away leaving the ladies to themselves again. Not long after they left, Georgiana and Miss Clancy also excused themselves, leaving the eldest two Bennet sisters alone.

"Did you hear, Jane? Miss Clancy only thinks of Mr. Bingley as a brother or friend! And he thinks the same for her!"

"Are you quite certain that is what she meant?"

"Jane, I am positive. One does not marry their sibling, and I am sure that Miss Clancy does not intend to marry a person she feels is a sibling to her. You love him and he loves you. Let him know your feelings tonight, and I can assure you that by the end of the year he will have proposed."

"Even if he does feel for me what I feel for him, do you believe that he will propose by the new year? That is barely a month from now. How can you be sure that Miss Clancy meant what you thought?"

"Unless I were to walk up and ask her, I would not be sure, but she was clearly hinting that she thinks of him as a brother."

"Very well, I shall show my feelings more clearly tonight. I just hope that you are correct and I do not injure Miss Clancy on account of me." With this resolve the conversation was finished. The two sisters continued to circulate the room. At one point they overheard their youngest two sisters' loud conversation.

"I say that Papa is being dull on purpose just to make us suffer," Lydia exclaimed to her sister.

"I agree. And suffer is something that we do, ever since he imposed his new rules upon us."

"At least he can have no qualms about us dancing with officers tonight. Not only are we accompanied by all three of the people that have to accompany us, we also have nowhere to go. Not that I understand why he is restricting us."

"Indeed. I dare say that my dance card is already past half full with officers."

"Mine as well."

Lydia's and Kitty's voices faded away as they paraded about the ballroom in the opposite direction. Elizabeth and Jane exchanged looks, but both determined not to let their sisters effect their night.

As the first set was lining up, Darcy and Bingley collected the sisters. Elizabeth felt awkward at first wondering how to act towards her dance partner. She felt herself lapsing into her previous manner and would quiet when she remembered that Darcy was engaged. Darcy felt confused with her manner, but did not let it daunt him. The dance was over and he requested, and was granted, the last dance. When he asked her, Elizabeth wished to refuse as it pained her to dance with him when he would never return her feelings.

They separated ways, this time Elizabeth singled out Charlotte to talk to, yet another thing she had missed out on account of the rain. After being enlightened by her friend on the latest update on Mr. Darcy, Charlotte said, "Did you not say at the Assembly that you would not expect him to offer anything more than friendship to you?"

"Yes, but I had hoped… Well it is of no matter; he is engaged so it is of no consequence whether or not I hoped for being more than his friend. Jane, on the other hand, has love within her grasp, and I am happy for her for it."

Charlotte allowed herself to be led away from the topic of Darcy and Elizabeth, but she still felt uneasy about it. Charlotte thought that the situation was not as it seemed; Darcy had certainly acted as if he was courting her friend. While she did not know him well, she felt that from what she did know of him, Darcy was an honourable gentleman and not the type to lead a lady on.

Collins came over to request the next dance from his cousin and future sister while Charlotte was asked to dance by another local. After her dance with Mr. Collins, her feet were bruised and stomped on and Elizabeth therefore sat out during the next dance. As the ball went on, Elizabeth noted that Jane and Bingley were once again acting as they did in Derbyshire. 'He will propose soon—I guarantee it—before the year is out.' she thought to herself. Throughout the ball Elizabeth studiously stayed away from Darcy, something that gave that gentleman much frustration. She prevailed at this until supper, where she found herself sitting near him. Elizabeth did not encourage conversation between them, but it was unavoidable in order not to appear rude. She did not want to act differently than she had before to avoid any awkward conversation about what she felt for him, but she did not want him to feel ill at ease because of her light flirting.

The second half of the ball was much like the first, and the dreaded final dance came much too quickly for Elizabeth. The Bennets were the last to leave the ball, and by a maneuvere of Mrs. Bennet, had to wait for their carriages a quarter of an hour after everybody else was gone.

It was quite late when the Longbourn party finally reached their home and the entire group went directly to their respective bedchambers. The household fell quickly into a deep sleep. Since they were so tired no one heard someone walking around and slipping out of the house two hours after they retired.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note:** Thank you to everyone who has commented so far. I know that you guys are begging for Elizabeth and Darcy to talk about Darcy's engagement, but I will just warn you, its not going to happen yet. I have 29 chapters and an Epilogue, all of which are written and beta'd and in my opinion the story works the best the way it is. I hope you guys can be patient with me until you get a bit further. I would enjoy seeing what you guys think about the next few chapters. Let the reading begin.

-mgrm

**Chapter 19**

"Are we to be murdered in our beds?" was the first thing that Mrs. Bennet shrieked when she woke up, about two hours after she had fallen asleep, to slight commotion. "What is going on? What is the cause of this noise and bustle?"

Hill had woken up not long after the family had retired and had gone into the kitchen for tea. On the way, she had walked into a shape that had just turned the corner. She shrieked as this had completely surprised her. Mr. Hill woke up on hearing her cry and had grabbed a hold of the person. This uproar had woken up the mistress and Mrs. Hill went directly to comfort her.

"But who is this person? I am sure that they broke in this house to kill us all! At least to make off with our valuables," Mrs. Bennet maintained.

Hill continued to comfort her mistress, omitting the identity of the person that was up and about. Finally, a maid came in to replace Hill in her duty so the latter could speak to the master. When she reached the library, Hill saw that all of the Bennet daughters and Mr. Bennet were waiting for her.

The youngest daughter sat a bit away from the rest, with a scowl on her face and a small bag of clothing, food, and money on her lap.

"Hill, I expect that you will keep quiet about Lydia's near departure?" Mr. Bennet asked.

"I do not know what was happening, sir, I turned the corner into the kitchen and walked into a person and nearly knocked him over. I screamed and my husband came, but other than that, I do not know what happened."

"Then you will be told the story. But before that, I will need your promise that you will deal with the other servants in keeping them quiet. I do not wish for anyone besides those in the room at the moment and my wife to know what actually happened." Mr. Bennet waited for his housekeeper to nod before continuing. "My youngest daughter, Miss Lydia, tried to run away." When her father said this, Lydia's scowl deepened, "At first she would not admit to why she was in the kitchen at that hour, but after Miss Kitty shared her part of the story, Miss Lydia had no option but to tell me. According to my second eldest, Lydia and Mr. Wickham planned to elope this morning. She was in the kitchen for food to eat while traveling. I have sent your husband to go retrieve Mr. Wickham from their meeting place. Miss Lydia has said that they planned on traveling to Gretna Green."

As Hill thought about the information that her mater had just told her, she heard Miss Elizabeth mutter, "Stupid girl, Wickham would not have married her for nothing."

Jane whispered in reply, "He cannot be as bad as that. He loves her, I am sure he does."

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows in reply and after a moment whispered, "I am sure he loves the fact that Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy have paid attention to us. Surely he thinks that if they were to elope he could possibly get money from one of them as well as that he could exact his revenge upon Darcy. If only Wickham knew that Mr. Darcy was not romantically inclined towards me, then he would not have tried this exploit."

"You are just jealous that the handsome Mr. Wickham did not pay attentions to you, Elizabeth. You are stuck with the dull Mr. Darcy," Lydia taunted.

Mary opened her mouth to sermonize upon the importance of a lady's virtue when Elizabeth cut in, "Father, what is to be done about this all?"

"I wish to see Wickham off, whether that be in India or behind bars, I care not. As long as he is in no place to come in contact with our family again, then I am satisfied. Lydia, though, is another matter. I wish to send her to a strict school where she can learn proper etiquette."

"Father!" Lydia was on the verge of complaining about how they talked of her as if she was not there when she heard the last part of her father's speech, "I am sure that I would have to be sent to Bedlam within two months at such an establishment! You can not send me there! I shall talk to Mother about this."

"Lydia, I can and I will do this. I had realized that I needed to tighten down on you, but I had not realized how much. Until you reach your school, you will not be out of your room. Kitty, it would be to your benefit to continue to follow the rules that I have recently placed on you, and to spend more time with your studies. I will not send you to a school as well, but if I need to, I will not hesitate." As Mr. Bennet said this, Hill slipped out of the room with a curtsey and a brief click of the door. "Perhaps, after your sister is settled, you can visit her at the Parsonage."

Kitty felt that it would be in her best interest just to nod and not draw any excess attention to herself, which is what she did. Not long after this speech, they could hear a gentleman's voice complaining and the hushed, threatening voice of Mr. Hill. Realizing that Mrs. Bennet might need her once again, Hill gladly left the front hall to do her duties.

"Wickham," Mr. Bennet nodded.

"Ah, Mr. Bennet," Wickham bowed, "And your lovely daughters." It was then that Mr. Bennet realized that his daughters had followed him to the front hall.

"I wonder at why you were out so early, and on my property."

Wickham's mouth opened and gaped like a fish for a moment, "I… I had just been enjoying a walk."

"At this time? It is still night. It is no later than three."

"I could not sleep. What are you doing up so early, might I also ask?"

"You may, but that does not say that I must answer. How well do you know my daughter?" Mr. Bennet asked, keeping the other gentleman on his toes.

"I have seen her around Meryton quite a few times."

"And what do you think of her?"

"Sir?"

"Oh, there is no need for all of this. Lydia has told me the truth about why you are here so early."

Wickham's charming face quickly distorted into a snarling mask, "You child! You scheming little…"

"Watch your language around my daughters! And watch what you call them, too," Mr. Bennet interrupted.

Wickham caught himself. He realized that there was no way he could talk himself out of this. Unless… but no, Lydia was well known around here as a flirt, but the neighbourhood knew that that was all she was, she was not wanton. The only option at that point was to turn and flee. Which he did. Almost.

"Now where do you think you are going?" Mr. Hill asked as he once again caught Mr. Wickham.

"Perhaps you would like to join me in the library, Mr. Wickham?" Mr. Bennet suggested. When his daughters turned to follow he added, "Alone."

"We will go talk to Mama," Jane informed her father.

"Very good. And can you have Hill escort Lydia to her room, and keep her there?"

"Yes, Papa."

"Good girl."

With that the group broke up into two groups. Mr. Bennet and Wickham for the library, accompanied by Mr. Hill who would guard the door and the five Bennet daughters upstairs to go talk to their mother.

On the way up, Mary realized something that they had all forgotten in the excitement of the morning. "Mr. Collins! We forgot about Mr. Collins."

"Is he still asleep?" Kitty asked.

"I am sure he is. If he had awoken, would he not have come down?"

Lydia snorted in disdain, "I pity you, Mary, I truly do, that you are stuck with such an unbearable man for your marriage partner."

"Lydia!" Jane and Elizabeth exclaimed together. They reached their mother's room and knocked.

"Come in!"

After they had sent Hill off with Lydia and had seated themselves, they went to tell their mother what happened, but Mrs. Bennet beat them to talking.

"Is someone finally going to tell me what is happening? I woke up to a scream and was quite frightened. And why did you send my dear Lydia off with Hill?"

"Mama, please quiet yourself for a moment so we can explain," Mary begged.

Before her mother could say anything more, Jane said in a soothing voice, "Lydia tried to run off today, Mama, with Mr. Wickham. They were for Gretna Green—to be married."

At this point, Mrs. Bennet interrupted, "I see no problem in that! Well, other than I could not plan a wedding breakfast and buy her wedding clothes. Why is she not on her way?"

"We stopped her before she could leave, Mama," Elizabeth said.

"What about poor Mr. Wickham? He is most likely still waiting for her!"

"Poor Mr. Wickham, indeed," Elizabeth snorted.

"Elizabeth!" Jane admonished her sister and then explained what had happened. "Mama, Papa sent Mr. Hill to go fetch Mr. Wickham. When he arrived, we found out that Mr. Wickham's intentions were not purely honourable as they had seemed. Even if they were, it would have gone against Papa's regulations for Lydia to have met Mr. Wickham without someone else being there. Not to mention that elopement is frowned upon by most of society.

"But to think: one daughter married! So soon! And just fifteen!"

"If this elopement would have happened, Mr. Collins might have not wanted to marry me because of the impropriety shown by my sister. I am to marry a clergyman."

"We would not want that to happen! Your marriage to Mr. Collins is important to this family's wellbeing after your father is dead."

"Then we must keep this near elopement quiet. No one can know of it. Not even you sister, Mama; else my fiancée might catch wind of it and then what would we do?"

"No one will hear one word about it from me," Mrs. Bennet declared.

Not wanting to bring up something that would set off their mother again, but needing her to be informed about what was going on with their youngest sister, Kitty ventured, "Mama, right now, as a punishment for going against what Papa said, Lydia is to stay in her room for the time being. No one knows the real reason why and we will need you to help us keep it that way. As of now, we are maintaining that Lydia is too sick to be out of bed."

"Fine, I shall help, but I do not think that my baby deserves this treatment." Mrs. Bennet yawned, "But what shall we do for Christmas? It is less than a week away."

The four sisters exchanged glances as they had all forgotten the holiday. Finally, Jane spoke up, "We will carry on as we had planned. Going to church on Christmas day and having a small family gathering at Longbourn. The day before the holiday the Gardiners will arrive and but two days after Christmas, Mary will marry our cousin." She looked around to her other sisters and was satisfied with the nods she received.

With Mrs. Bennet satisfied with her newly acquired knowledge, the girls saw her off to bed so they could leave. As they were departing their mother's room, Kitty yawned.

"Oh! I am so tired." The clock chimed that it was four in the morning. "No wonder! We have only gotten but two hours of sleep and we had gone to a ball."

"It feels much later, but perhaps that is because of what has happened this morning," Elizabeth said.

"Indeed," Jane agreed. "Perhaps, we should be off to bed as well."

"Goodnight, then—I mean morning," Mary said and went into her room.

"Elizabeth, since at the moment I do not wish to be around Lydia since she is so sulky, and I share a room with her, I was wondering if I could sleep in your room for now," Kitty asked.

"That would be fine."

"Let me go get my nightgown." Kitty looked down at her clothing and realized that all she was garbed in was her nightgown, dressing gown, and slippers. "Now that I think about it, it is not necessary."

The girls shared a quick chuckle, said goodnight, and went into their rooms to finally have some rest.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note:** I hope you all enjoyed my last post. Sorry for not posting a chapter on Wednesday (I didn't, did I?). I wish any mother reading this a Happy Mother's Day, I hope this adds to the fun of a day in your honour. Thanks to everyone that comments because while I have a hit counter, I don't know if anyone reads this story other than by comments. Btw, feel free to guess who they are (you will understand at the end of the chapter). Enjoy!

-mgrm

**Chapter 20**

Elizabeth awoke slightly disoriented and definitely confused. She turned and looked to her window and was surprised to see how high in the sky the sun was. She could not even remember the last time when she had slept so late. Elizabeth went to roll out of bed when she bumped into Kitty. 'What is she doing in my bed?' Elizabeth wondered. Then everything from earlier that morning came back to her. Lydia and Wickham's near elopement, Papa deciding to send Lydia to a school, and Wickham being brought to Longbourn. She remembered Lydia being banished to her room, the sisters having to explain it to their mother, and finally, Kitty sleeping in her room for the rest of the night, or rather, morning.

"Good morning," Kitty said, with a big yawn.

"More like afternoon, now."

"I suggest that we reconvene to the breakfast room."

"Please head down now, I will meet you there in a bit."

Not too long later, the ladies were eating their warm muffins and other breakfast foods, when their father walked in. "Good morning, Lizzy, Kitty." He looked haggard and worn, and had seemingly aged overnight.

"Morning, Papa," they replied.

"'Tis a sad business, this is."

"How late did you stay up, Papa?" Elizabeth asked, worried for her father's health.

"Until about an hour after you had all gone upstairs. I had Mr. Hill watch Wickham for the rest of the night. I have sent out a few men to gather information about debts that Wickham has here in Hertfordshire and have began composing letters to my solicitor to see what other debts, monetary and otherwise, Wickham has."

"Who stayed with Lydia?" Kitty inquired.

"A few of the maids traded off every hour. Apparently Lydia did not sleep a wink, until about an hour ago, after she was bundled off to her room. She stayed up, complaining about how her Wickham abandoned her, about how her family hates her, and about how she has to go to a school soon. After hearing the maids' accounts I had half a mind to let her marry Wickham. He deserves her."

"Papa!"

"Yes, Lizzy, I know that I should not say things like that about my own daughters, but at the moment I am not particularly happy with Lydia. I cannot wait until I find a school that will take her."

"Do you want Kitty, Jane, and I to write to our friends and the Gardiners about schools that they recommend?"

"Would you? That would be helpful."

"Then we shall."

This peaceful conversation was interrupted by Mrs. Bennet, who was heard coming down the stairs. The topic automatically settled on how her poor, dear Lydia did not deserve to go to a school, but the topic quickly ceased when Mr. Collins joined them.

"The house seems different today," Collins remarked.

"I do not know what you mean," replied Elizabeth.

"I believe that it is that the entire family seemed to sleep late today. Lady Catherine says that slothfulness is a sin,." After he had stuffed more food into his mouth than was proper, Mr. Collins continued, chewing noisily, "Does anyone know where I can find my beloved Mary?"

"I believe that she is still sleeping."

"Thank you, Cousin Catherine. Have I ever told you how fortunate you are to be named after so great a lady? Lady Catherine would agree with me that your family showed great sense when they named you after her ladyship, Lady Catherine de Bourgh. Catherine is a great and powerful name. I commend you."

Kitty and Elizabeth exchanged amused glances when their cousin started his speech. When he was finally done, Kitty replied, "I assure you, I tried the best that I could to be named after such a kind and courteous person. I am glad that you approve of my efforts."

Elizabeth quickly excused herself and Kitty followed soon after. They went into Jane's room where they found their eldest sister brushing her hair and told her what happened. The three sisters erupted into peals of laughter that died away as Mary joined the group.

"What was so amusing, sisters?" Mary asked.

Jane cast her eyes downward. "We were laughing at something that your fiancée said."

"Something, I assume, that was not meant to be funny," Mary guessed.

Jane nodded, guiltily.

"Do not feel bad, sister, I know what sort of man I am marrying. I know what kind of life I will lead after my marriage. I am not looking for love. Mama always says that I am the plainest out of us five and I believe it. Do not look at me like that, Elizabeth," Mary sighed in frustration. "I think that my marriage to him will do me good. I have been more open since my engagement and I have realized Mr. Collins' follies. I rarely talked to any of you before my engagement and now I talk to all of you often. I quoted Fordyce's Sermons on end and, to tell the truth, I have not picked that book up for a long while." Mary raised her eyes from staring at her hands in her lap where they had been drawn to as she spoke. "While the man that I am marrying is ridiculous, my engagement to him has done me a world of a difference. Be happy for me, sisters. I do not ask you to be happy about my bridegroom, but be happy that I have truly found myself and have picked myself out of the shadows that I was in before."

The four girls fell silent, none knowing how to reply to this honest address. Finally, Elizabeth broke the silence. "Forgive us, Mary, for none of your sisters treated you as one of us until now. Forgive us for our exclusion and we will be truly happy for you. Until then, I will only feel remorse that our behaviour has caused you to become engaged to a man that you do not love."

"I have never tried to fit in, Elizabeth; it is as much my fault as anyone's."

"We have never given you reason to believe that a chance for you to fit in would be welcomed. 'Tis not your fault that you did not want to be faced with regret."

"If you truly want my forgiveness, you have it, Elizabeth, but I never blamed you." Mary looked at her other two sisters that were also in the room. "I never blamed any of you, but whatever small part of me that I had that was upset has forgiven you, all of you, even Lydia."

"For that, I am glad; Lydia needs all the forgiveness that she can find, even if it is not about her troubles," Kitty said, leaning over to give Mary a hug. For a few moments they found familial peace and happiness.

This scene was ruined upon Mrs. Bennet's entrance when she found her daughters to be still unprepared for the day.

* * *

Not long before dinner, Jane, Kitty, and their mother were settled in the drawing room. "I still do not understand why my dear Lydia is locked in her room, she exclaimed. "She did not do anything to deserve this treatment!" Mrs. Bennet cried for what seemed like the fiftieth time that day.

"Mama, perhaps you should go over the wedding breakfast details," Jane suggested, "remember, the wedding takes place just two days after Christmas, and that holiday is rapidly approaching. We have but a few days."

"Where are your aunt and uncle Gardiner? How am I to be sure that my dress is in style if I cannot ask someone who knows the current London fashions?"

"They were in Bath, Mama, but they shall arrive here on the morrow," Kitty answered.

"I am sure Aunt Gardiner can inform you after she rests tomorrow. If I remember correctly, our friends have shared that long-sleeves have been just the thing during the mini-Season this year," Jane said.

"There you are," Elizabeth joined her sisters and mother in the drawing room. "Mama, Mary wishes to ask you something about her wedding. Jane, Kitty, Papa wishes to see us."

"Oh! My dear girls, when are you to marry? Mary has beaten you all in that regard and she is the plainest of you all! Perhaps the kind Mr. Bingley will propose to you soon, Jane. Perhaps Mr. Darcy will propose to you, Lizzy! I certainly hope so, for the sake of my nerves! Well, I should be going now; please appease your father and go to him quickly!" With that, Mrs. Bennet bustled out of the room.

The Bennet sisters followed their mother out of the room to make their way down to the library.

"There you are my dears," he greeted them upon their entrance.

"Good morning, Papa," they chorused.

"_Morning_ it may be, but whether it be _good_ is less certain," he quipped in reply.

"You called for us?" Kitty reminded him.

"Yes. This morning, after breakfast, I had an interesting visitor. A man and his friend had come calling and somehow found out about our… situation. He offered to help us, and has already given me a list of schools with reputations for being strict for your youngest sister and has offered to write to them for me. His friend wished to help as well."

"Did you accept them?" Kitty asked.

"Who is he?" Elizabeth inquired at the same time.

At the same time as her sisters, Jane said, "That is truly kind of him."

"Indeed it is."

"Who is he?" Kitty demanded impatiently.

"All in due time, Kitty, all in due time," Mr. Bennet replied

Kitty had to suppress the urge to argue with her father as she knew that arguing would be something that Lydia would do. Mr. Bennet could see the struggle on his second youngest's face.

"They are Mr.…" he started to say right as the gentlemen in question walked through the library door.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much for everyone who commented. My most recent (I think) just made my day. Well, if it hadn't already been made. Sorry for posting so late. I was in a performance and everyone just left. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know that not a single person got both people right. There are (again) characters that I introduced in the beginning that you might not remember. If you don't reread it! Enjoy!

-mgrm

**Chapter 21**

The first to enter the room was Mr. Darcy, causing the Bennet ladies to expect Mr. Bingley to be the next gentleman to walk through the doorway. It was to the ladies' great surprise when they saw Mr. Hitchcock walk in. Naturally, Kitty did not what his name was at the time, so all she saw was a handsome gentleman walk through the door. Upon closer review she found that it was a very handsome gentleman, at that.

"Kitty, may I introduce you to Mr. Hitchcock? Mr. Hitchcock, my second eldest daughter, Miss Kitty." Mr. Bennet completed the introductions. To his daughters he said, "This is the gentleman who had first heard of our troubles."

With that knowledge, Jane and Elizabeth shared a look. When they were in Derbyshire, Mr. Hitchcock became a good friend of theirs due to their shared friendship of Diane Ashley. They were confused as to why he was so keen on helping their family, but they figured it was due to the fact that he was a kind sort of gentleman in general. The eldest two also speculated that he might have some past connection to Mr. Wickham.

"And all of you know Mr. Darcy," Mr. Bennet added, gesturing to the first of the two gentlemen.

"It is good to see you again, Mr. Hitchcock," Jane said, sweetly.

"I am glad to be able to see both you and your sister again, Miss Bennet, although I wish for different circumstances," the gentleman replied.

Mr. Darcy finally spoke up as to why his companion was there. "Mr. Hitchcock and his sister know Wickham; they have… dealt with him in the past. When I saw Wickham in town, I immediately wrote to Mr. Hitchcock who came as soon as he could; he arrived just this morning. We called as soon as we could." The ladies looked to Mr. Darcy in confusion who in turn, looked at Mr. Hitchcock.

"My sister has a nice fortune that Wickham became aware of. That is all I will say on the subject."

"I am so sorry to hear that," Jane said.

"I realized his designs before anything untoward could happen. I have found it best not to dwell on what might have occurred. Nothing did, and I just leave it at that."

The room quickly was silenced and all that the Bennet sisters could do in reply was nod. Elizabeth glanced up quickly at Darcy, only to see his head turn away. Elizabeth glanced up again to see the same thing happen. 'Why was he looking at me?' she wondered, 'it is not as if he is attracted to me. Oh! I wish that he was not here, he is only making it harder for me.' The overwhelming quiet was broken by Mr. Bennet. "We might as well get down to business. Jane, Elizabeth, Kitty, you are excused, but will you stay close at hand for when we need you again? Will everyone have a seat?" The young people followed his direction, the gentlemen room dropped into the nearest chair, and the ladies bowed out of the room.

"I have been writing to people from all over England that have had issues with Wickham before. Gaming debts, debts of honour, every last penny that he owes to these people was written down. For obvious reasons, I could not contact all that he has had run-ins with, but this is most likely the vast majority," Mr. Darcy said, pulling out a packet of letters from his pocket. "Some of the delicate situations, for example, former near elopements and bribe money, are not in here."

"I have been searching around as well," Mr. Hitchcock added, "and have already given Darcy the pile of letters that I have accumulated. Shopkeepers and the such that I have spoken to have also written out, as well as told me, what he owes them."

Mr. Bennet pulled out his own, smaller, pile of letters. "Here are a few more from the surrounding area. Most of these are from Meryton."

"I believe that we should compile a list of creditors and how much he owes them." Mr. Darcy suggested. "A list would be easier to read rather than a pile of letters."

"We should get to it right away, I think," Mr. Bennet replied. "And do you gentlemen have a list of schools for my daughter?"

"That would be the top two papers in the pile. One is from me, the other is from Darcy. He and I could write to some of the schools while you could start on the list, Mr. Bennet."

"Let us get to work then." The three of them worked quietly for a long while, each of them speaking in whispers. Darcy and Hitchcock finished first as they only had a few letters to write between the two of them. They compiled a list of debts of honour that Wickham owed, which took them about the same amount of time as Mr. Bennet's list.

"Should we see if we can send him to Australia or should we put the runners on his scent?" Mr. Bennet asked as he took the letters and wrote a short note to accompany them.

"If he is in Australia, he could die of some disease. He would be gone for the rest of our lives. That is, unless one of us wishes to venture to Australia. If we send him to debtor's prison then he can wallow in pity for a good long time, but in the end he will be released," Hitchcock expanded.

"After he serves his sentence, Wickham will be free. Our best bet would be deporting him. There would be little chance that he could bother us again that way," Darcy added.

"I say that we send him to Australia and be done with it," Hitchcock said.

"How could you send him to Australia? Would you buy him a ticket to there? In that case, what would induce him to actually leave? How could we be sure that he does not come back?" Mr. Bennet asked. "We all know Mr. Wickham, and we all know that he is not the sort of man to thank us for our generosity and listen to our advice."

"True," Darcy said slowly, while thinking. "You know, there are two ways to get him to go that might actually work."

"Which are…?" prompted Hitchcock.

"Well, my first idea is that we could still set him up with a meeting with a magistrate, but convince the magistrate offer him a choice between debtor's prison and deportation to Australia. The other possibility is that we could threaten him with putting the runners on him if he does not take our ticket and kind advice."

"While I personally would like to threaten Wickham, I think that he might want some money for his trip. If we get him deported then there is no foreseeable way that he can ever come back, and we don't lose any money—at least to him," Hitchcock said. The three gentlemen in the room slowly smiled.

Elizabeth, Jane, and Kitty knocked on the door and entered at their father's command. "Where exactly is Wickham right now?" Elizabeth asked.

"Since he is staying here for the time being, I figured that he should work for his room and board. Mr. Hill is having Wickham chop wood, I believe."

"And Mr. Hill is overseeing this, Papa?" Elizabeth asked in a frightened tone.

"Naturally."

"Where is Wickham staying? He certainly is not staying in our home, but where on this estate is he residing at the moment?" Jane asked.

"I'm afraid as there's 'no room in the inn' so to speak, I have consigned him to the stable house," Mr. Bennet replied to the great amusement of the other two gentlemen who started to guffaw.

Elizabeth's facial expression turned to amusement. "Perhaps, my sisters and I could go drop off the post in Meryton. The exercise would do use good, and I am sure that we all wish to talk to the Lucases."

"We would enjoy the walk, and the letters will be sent out sooner. I think that the post was already sent today, and by the time that it is collected tomorrow, it will be too late to send out," Kitty added.

"With the likes of Wickham about I am not sure if I should let you go without a escort," Mr. Bennet replied, weary.

"It would not be safe," Darcy added.

"But Papa, you said yourself that Wickham is with Mr. Hill. We saw this morning that Hill is capable of handling Mr. Wickham," Elizabeth replied, ignoring Darcy's reply. Friends could be concerned about each other, but he held no power over her.

"I am still not sure, what if he does escape?"

"Papa?" Kitty pleaded.

"You may go, but be sure to take a gentleman with you," Mr. Bennet excused them.

"I wish to stretch my legs. I can join them," Hitchcock said, "besides, I have not yet seen Meryton."

"Thank you, Papa, Mr. Hitchcock," Jane said as they stood up to go.

As the ladies were putting on their winter pelisses, gloves, and bonnets in the front hall, Mrs. Hill scurried by. "Misses, there are letters for you. They are on the plate sitting over there."

"Thank you Hill," Elizabeth said as she went over to see what they had received. The busy housekeeper curtseyed and rushed up the stairs to tend to the needs of Mrs. Bennet and Lydia. "They are from our friends in London! I do wonder how they have been doing." Elizabeth passed Jane's letters to her.

"How about you read them on our way, Elizabeth? I do like knowing what is going on in their lives even if I have not been introduced."

"Great idea, Kitty. Let us proceed as planned," Elizabeth agreed.

While walking, Elizabeth and Jane read over their friends' letters, laughing and commenting aloud to themselves about their letters, even though no one else knew what the contents of those letters was, by this time, Hitchcock dropped a bit behind the group to give them privacy with their letters, "I am not sure what news your letter contained, Elizabeth, but Amy writes to tell me that Lord Leventhal has called on her and her family quite a few times. While he has not officially asked to court her yet, she feels that he might do so in the near future. She also tells me that she believes herself in love!"

"She said much of the same in my letter, and our other friends mentioned it too. Besides that, and some witty observations of our other friends, all she wrote about were the delights of London. Mama will be sad to know that Amy did not impart any information on the latest fashions," Elizabeth replied. "It seems, according to Diane's letter, Amy is not the only one on the brink of courtship. Her elder brother—Diane's, I mean—has strong feelings for Eileen, and it is only a matter of time before he gathers the courage to properly ask Eileen if he may court her."

"I am so happy for them. They seemed so attracted to each other in Derbyshire, and both Eileen and Diane have written about Mr. Ashley and Eileen's growing regard," Jane sighed at this romantic situation. "I found that this was the main topic in both Eileen's and Diane's letters."

"For me as well, although we must interrogate Georgy about her letters," Elizabeth replied. Kitty just sighed with a dreamy, and slightly jealous, expression on her face. "Those were not the only two couples that I saw in these letters, though."

"No?"

"I got the feeling that Diane and a certain Mr. Dalton have been dancing together at almost every gathering. Not to mention, they have the tendency to talk to each other at card parties," Elizabeth replied. She looked to Kitty, almost expecting an outburst to be forthcoming about her wanting to go to London and enjoy frequent parties and balls.

"Now that you mention it, I believe this _was_ mentioned in mine from here, as well."

"I wish that we were in London so we could talk to them about all of this. Not to mention, we could meet this Mr. Dalton and make sure that he is good enough for our friend."

"I wish that I was in London and could meet the other three ladies that you have all become so close to in Derbyshire," Kitty said.

"Do you not wish that you could go to parties and balls and meet rich young gentlemen?" Elizabeth asked, teasingly.

Kitty blushed, and whispered, "well, I do, but there has been a gentleman who has caught my fancy. Not that he would be attracted to me in the least, though."

"And who is this gentleman?" Elizabeth asked in a light voice.

"Mr. Hitchcock," Kitty whispered.

"Who did you say?" Jane asked. "I could not hear you."

"Mr. Hitchcock," Kitty said once again, this time a bit louder.

"I know him well and know him to be a good, kind sort of gentleman. I believe that you two would do quite well together," Elizabeth said, half in jest, half in all seriousness. All three took a surreptitious glance behind them at their companion.

"Lizzy, do not tease poor Kitty!" Jane exclaimed.

"You almost sound like Mama, trying to marry me off," Kitty replied merrily, although what Elizabeth had said really meant a lot to her.

"Not to mention, I saw him looking up at you frequently when he thought no one was looking," Elizabeth added.

"Really?" Kitty asked.

Elizabeth nodded.

"Look! There are Miss Clancy and Georgiana," Jane said excitedly.

"And Mr. Bingley," Elizabeth added. By this point, the girls had made their way into Meryton.

"Let me drop off the post and you two can go talk to them. I will meet you in a minute," Kitty offered.

"Thank you, Kitty," Jane replied. The eldest two Miss Bennets and Mr. Hitchcock greeted their friends, although Jane paid less attention to Miss Clancy and Georgiana than she did to Mr. Bingley. Kitty joined the group shortly afterwards.

"Do you have any clue where Mr. Darcy went?" Bingley asked.

"I believe that he is at Longbourn," Jane replied.

"We were just on our way there now, if you wish to accompany us," Elizabeth suggested.

"What about the Lucases?" Kitty whispered.

"We can talk to them at church tomorrow," Elizabeth whispered back.

The Farrington party accepted and they were on their way; Bingley and Jane walked in front and Georgiana, Elizabeth, Kitty, Miss Clancy, and Mr. Hitchcock followed in a small group, a bit behind them.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note:** I can promise you that I will not post on Wednesday and most likely will not post on Sunday next week. This is because I am going to be on a flight to New York on Wednesday and on a flight home on Sunday. Please understand. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm in a really untalkative mood right now. Thanks to the people I normally thank. Please enjoy this chapter and comment :D

-mgrm

**Chapter 22**

Christmas dawned and with it, the first day that Lydia would be let out of her room since the Wickham fiasco. There would only be a few days more before she was sent away to her school, but Mr. Bennet had made it quite certain in his youngest's mind that she would behave until then. Hitchcock and Darcy had departed two days before with the rest of the Farrington party, making sure to not mention the business that had taken them to Longbourn so early that morning. Bingley was too kind to ask and Miss Bingley knew that it was unmentionable, and try as she might, Georgiana could not muster up the courage to inquire after it to her brother, so the business was left unknown.

The Bennet household was awake a bit earlier than normal on the fine Christmas morning in preparation as to look the best they could for the service on the day of their savior's birth. Even with this added time, they were still scurrying around at the last minute wailing about the lack of time that they had to get ready; rather, Mrs. Bennet and Lydia were doing so.

Finally the family was off with Mr. Collins and the Gardiners in tow, and not as late as Mrs. Bennet made it seem. Lydia sulked as if she had wanted to stay in her room after all, but making sure she could not be called out for misbehaviour, she followed her father's advice to the letter. This was due to the fact that she would rather not get any deeper into trouble than she already was, not knowing what her punishment would be if she did so. The Gardiners had arrived the day before and their aunt had filled Mrs. Bennet in on Bath's fashions, as they had not been to London for quite a bit of time. The four Gardiner children were still too tired from the amount of traveling that they had been through of late and still had yet to regain their spirits, causing them to not try Mrs. Bennet's nerves as most young children normally do.

Sadly, the beautiful church service flew over Mrs. Bennet's and Lydia's heads as they spent the time appraising the congregation's clothing. Mr. Collins spent his time savouring every word, insipidly nodding along, and pondering what Lady Catherine would have thought of the service. He was surprised that she had let him, nay, encouraged him to be at his fiancée's side this Christmas instead of traveling back to Kent to give the Christmas Service at her church. The four Bennet daughters, the youngest excluded, paid a great deal of attention to the service's touching message, as did their father and the Gardiners. Even the youngest Gardiners behaved commendably. After the service they talked with their fellow neighbours before excusing themselves and heading home for a quiet celebration of this important holiday.

The day after Christmas, which was also the day before Mary's wedding, the eldest four Bennet girls set out to Meryton, Lydia being once again locked in her room. In town they met up with Georgiana and Miss Claire Clancy. After the usual pleasantries, and after a short conversation about the letters that Georgiana had received from their friends in town, the Bennets received a bit of information that they were bound to hear, but had not wished for so soon.

"I am not sure if you have heard, but I was to have left Hertfordshire a week or so ago," Miss Clancy started, fumbling around with her handkerchief. At this, her companions, Georgiana excluded--she had already been through this conversation with Miss Clancy--exclaimed that they were glad that she had stayed, but wished that she would not leave soon.

"I wrote to my family, upon many people's urging, to extend my stay. I am to depart in two days," she finished.

"Please tell me that you are to come to my wedding," Mary said.

"If the rest of my house is, then I shall," was the reply.

"I know that the Bingleys, Hursts, and Darcys are all coming, but I do not know about Mr. Hitchcock, although I am sure that our father extended the invitation," Elizabeth replied.

"Then I shall, if you have enough room for me."

"I am sure that Mama will be fine with adding one more place to her table. We will inform her of it when we arrive back at home," Kitty added.

"We will miss you when you leave, Miss Clancy," Jane truthfully declared.

"I shall miss it here; I have truly enjoyed my time here, especially being able to draw the beautiful scenery, meeting your family and the Lucases. I have enjoyed talking to and getting to know all of you," Claire said, looking down at her hands which continued to fumble with the handkerchief.

With Miss Clancy's declaration, Elizabeth realized something. At the ball at Farrington Park, she and Mr. Lucas had been in company with each other just as much as she and Georgiana were. With a sly smile, Elizabeth replied, "Perhaps you will come back here, I am sure, that not only our family, but a certain somebody will miss you." No one, other than Elizabeth and Claire, could understand the second part of Elizabeth's reply.

"I am sure that he does not think of me in that way, Miss Elizabeth."

"No? Well I have to say that I have never seen him speak to any of the fairer sex as much as you. You sound vaguely like Kitty did a few days ago."

"Well I am sure that _my_ 'certain somebody' does not like me in that sense," Kitty cut in feigning indignation. "Although, I am sure that I do not know who you meant when you hinted about Miss Clancy just now. Can you share with all who you mean?"

"Miss Kitty has a 'certain somebody' as well?" Miss Clancy and Georgiana exclaimed as one.

"Kitty, would you like to say to whom your attentions are fixed?" Elizabeth asked.

"Mr. Hitchcock," Kitty said, this time making sure she was loud enough the first time. After a few moments of light banter, Jane made the same request of Miss Clancy.

"Mr. Lucas," Miss Clancy tentatively said. This declaration caused for a more drawn out conversation on whether or not the gentleman returned the slight affection and compliments on how well they would look together. After collecting what they had come into Meryton for, the six girls headed off to Longbourn, making sure to stop by Lucas Lodge on the way. In the end, they stayed for tea, although Miss Clancy and Mr. Lucas did not contribute much to the discussion; they, for the most part, emulated alarmingly accurately, the behaviour of Kitty and Hitchcock a few days before.

After staying longer than most visitors might, the six ladies parted ways; Georgiana and Miss Clancy returned to Farrington, and the other hurried home to Longbourn.

* * *

Mary awoke for the final time a Bennet. Many a lady would be thrilled at the notion that she finally had a household to maintain and a husband to call her own. Those ladies would be thankful for the opportunity of companionship and the knowledge that they would no longer be burdens to their parents. Mary felt all of this, but mainly she could feel the thudding of her heart and a queasy feeling at the pit of her stomach at the knowledge that she would spend the rest of her days pleasing the insufferable Mr. Collins.

This only lasted for a short time, as Mary rolled off her bed and wiped her hands as if to rid herself of these thoughts. She sent a quick prayer up to heaven in repentance for these silly, last minute worries and made her way downstairs to break her fast quickly before her bridegroom came down, because of course, it was ill luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding. 'And our marriage will need all the luck it can get,' Mary rationalized. While heading back up the stairs Mary wondered if Wickham had been dealt with and if not, who would watch him during her marriage.

The house was silent and peaceful, the only noise being the occasional creak or scuttle of feet caused by Mary and the servants moving about the household. Reaching her room, Mary called for the maid to attend her toilette and assist with her preparations to wed the undeserving Mr. Collins.

Not a minute after the maid arrived, Elizabeth popped her head into the doorway. "I thought that I heard you awaken," she declared, Elizabeth moved into the room to settle down on the bed. "Kitty, I believe, will awaken any time now; I left her sleeping."

"I hope that I did not awaken you."

"Oh, no, no," Elizabeth flicked her hand as if she was trying to shoo the idea away. "Do not worry about that. I normally rise at this hour. I wished to spend your final hours as one of the Bennet sisters with you," Elizabeth said, then added meekly, "If you do not mind."

Mary smiled brightly, replying, "No, I do not mind in the least. But do remember, I will still be your sister and one of the Bennet's five daughters."

"Yes, but your marriage brings you another title, one that will be thought of as often as it's previous. You shall be considered Mr. Collin's wife." At this notion, Mary sighed. This train of thought was cut off when both Kitty and Jane arrived in the room, bearing breakfast foods.

"We decided that if we shall be cooped up in this room preparing for the wedding, we might as well have edibles," Kitty offered, holding out a muffin. The girls shared the next few hours with each other, giggles, and delicious food. All were sad when Mrs. Bennet finally arrived on scene instructing them to do this and that, all in a state of frenzy.

After calming down their mother six times, repositioning Mary's veil eight - almost nine - times, and changing Jane's hair two times, the females of the Bennet family were finally packed into the carriage and on their way to the church. Lydia sat staring above the head of the person across from her, arms folded, grumpily. She had harbored a secret hope to be the first of her sisters to marry. That combined with all that had happened to her as of late caused the youngest to be in a mood far from happy on the morning of the joyous event. Mary had asked her elder two sisters to be the maids of honour and both had accepted. In truth, she had asked all but her youngest sister to be her maids of honour, but as Jane pointed out, it would be considered a snub towards Lydia.

Before Mary and her wedding ensemble entered the church, Mary pulled aside Jane and Elizabeth. "Will you come and visit me in Hunsford at Easter time? I shall ask Kitty as well during the wedding breakfast, but I want you to at least assure me that you will visit. Papa is coming for a day; I figured that you could travel with him, but stay for a longer period."

"I would love to come," Jane exclaimed softly.

"As would I," Elizabeth assured her sister. "As would Kitty, I belive."

"Thank you," Mary said, tears misting over her eyes. She shook her head and moved back to the entrance, offering her arm out to her father who stood waiting to give her away. The group entered to the sound of the music playing and all saw, unmistakably, a grinning Mr. Collins. They made their way down the aisle, stepping slowly in time. When they reached the altar, the family's clergyman began the ceremony. Mary did not pay much attention to the words being spoken; only keeping one ear perked when the minister said her name. She stood peacefully, giving Jane competition in the serene looks contest, waiting for her fate to be sealed. She could hear both Collins and her saying their vows and their "I do's" but they were all distant.

She could not remember much of the ceremony, but many people congratulated her at the breakfast afterwards for such a beautiful wedding, such an elegant gown, and for looking so lovely. One even ventured to say that love made her glow. After that point, Mary was not so sure if the wedding had been, in fact, beautiful, the gown elegant, and if she actually did look lovely.

Many times throughout the wedding breakfast--a lavish affair, but how could it not considering the fact that Mrs. Bennet had planned it--Mary would look up and see Mr. Collins's leering face and have to remind herself that they were in fact married. All too soon, in Mary's opinion--Mr. Collins's opinion was a completely different matter--the newlyweds were packed into a carriage and cheered and waved off to their long journey, fifty miles, to Kent.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:** You guys don't even know how sorry I am that I left this chapter for so long. When was the last time I posted a chapter? I just checked and it was the seventeenth. I mean, I have valid reasons for not posting, which I will share in a moment, but SERIOUSLY! you guys deserve better. My valid reasons: the 18 was my brother's birthday. The 19th was my last ballet class. The 20th I was auditioning for a Performing Dance Team. The 21st I was doing the same AND then I flew to NY. I got home on the 24th. My birthday was the 25 (I saw Terminator, I really enjoyed it). I threw up on the 26th. The 27 and 28 I had to make up the work that I had missed when I was sick and in NY. The 29th I had to work at a Carnival for the Dance Team (I got on, btw). The 30th I had to weed all day. And finally I can post right now because I am putting off this portfolio that I have to assemble. I really like this chapter, by the way. It was worth the wait, in my opinion. I hope you guys agree. Enjoy!

-mgrm

**Chapter 23**

After the wedding, Longbourn quickly started to feel empty. No more last minute preparations, no more complaints from Mrs. Bennet about the lack of time, no more Mary. It gave the family time to breathe and think, unlike before the event, but the eldest three Bennet daughters living in Longbourn wished that Mary still had time to somehow escape. All three of them had secretly wished that Mary had added a "not" to her vow, but they had known that it would not have happened.

Due to her lack of weddings to plan, Mrs. Bennet brought up the idea of Jane and Elizabeth encouraging Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy even more. Whenever this came up, Elizabeth would automatically become withdrawn and silent, never having a witty reply. Originally Jane and Kitty assumed that it was because Elizabeth was disappointed that Darcy still had not proposed, but they finally had teased the truth out of her. She still was under the belief that Mr. Darcy thought of her as a friend, and only a friend.

The rest of December rolled by, the Gardiners left, Wickham was sent away, as was Lydia, although to completely different places. Miss Clancy also departed, leaving behind a sad group of new friends. Mr. Hitchcock left but a few days later to arrive in London a few days before New Years. Shocking to Elizabeth, her prediction at the Farrington Ball did not hold true. Mr. Bingley did not propose to Jane before the year was out. After the wedding, he and his sisters traveled to London for a week, arriving back in Hertfordshire on the thirty-first. The next day he and the Darcys called on Longbourn.

"Good afternoon, ladies," Bingley greeted the three Miss Bennets whom he found in the sitting room.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Bingley, Mr. Darcy," they all replied, curtseying. Bingley requested a walk on the crisp winter day as there was no snow on the ground or strong winds. It was a perfect day for a walk. Naturally, they acquiesced.

They headed out, Jane and Bingley ahead, with the Darcys and the other two Bennets falling into step. At times the back group could not see their front most companions due to their frequent stops to look at the land.

Elizabeth found herself walking next to Mr. Darcy. Her emotions were all in a jumble. She had walked, talked, and danced with him ever since she had found out about his engagement, but each time she did not feel any less. If Elizabeth had taken after her mother, she was sure to have complained about her nerves.

Kitty walked with Georgiana directly behind their siblings, as the path only allowed for two people abreast. Elizabeth and Darcy talked about trivial topics, such as the weather and books that they had read recently. Darcy was left unsure as to why Elizabeth moved the discussion on whenever he began to praise Mary's wedding. Her reasoning was that she did not want to think of weddings and Mr. Darcy together unless it was their own wedding. If she felt any less, she could have said more on the subject of matrimony.

Darcy was wholly confused by Elizabeth's change in manners. Ever since the time she had invited Miss Clancy and Georgina to Longbourn, she had acted differently. Before that time she had been open, almost as if she had relished in his attentions and felt the same way that he did. Ever since that visit however, she had acted colder towards him and a bit more reticent. It was as if she had somehow learned that he did not feel anymore for her than as Georgiana's friend, which was far from true. 'I suppose I shall just have to try harder to woo her,' he resolved. During this time, his companion had fallen as silent as he. Darcy knew that he had already decided that course of action, but now he was determined to do as planned.

He ended the silence by talking of the wilds of Derbyshire, a topic that he knew Elizabeth would have much to say about. The rest of their walk was spent in an easy conversation on Darcy's part and the appearance of it on Elizabeth's. Kitty and Georgiana spent the entire walk talking of the friends in London and of Kitty's wish to meet them. Both Kitty and Elizabeth learned, via their walking companion, that Darcy would be off to London for about a month in a few weeks. After that, he would only be returning for a short time before traveling first to Derbyshire then to visit his aunt. Georgiana was to go to London the second time. They would not return for some time, although Georgiana expressed the wish that they would have to meet in either London or Derbyshire again.

Kitty felt disappointed with the knowledge that her friend would be leaving soon, just as Miss Clancy and Mr. Hitchcock had recently done, but consoled herself with the thought that Georgiana would not leave for a few months. Not to mention they both expressed a wish to correspond.

Jane and Bingley enjoyed their walk as well. They got to know each other more and more. By the end of the thirty minute walk, Jane's face was aglow.

"Let us have tea," she suggested excitedly. Her sisters agreed while the Darcy siblings excused themselves to return to their host's home. Bingley had disappeared at some point. Not ten minutes after their return, Hill entered the room asking for Jane to go to the master. She did as she was bid.

Jane returned shortly thereafter with even greater happiness gracing her face. "My dear sisters, I have such wonderful news!" This was said as she poured fresh tea into their cups.

"Pray tell," Elizabeth said.

"Please share!" Kitty pleaded at the same time.

Jane's smile grew wider before replying, "I am to be married! My dear Charles proposed to me during our walk today. He has already spoken to Papa."

"Jane!" Elizabeth exclaimed, her face held a similar grin.

"Congratulations!" Kitty practically squealed. The three sisters hugged each other, bouncing slightly with happiness.

"Do not forget to write to Mary; you will want to break the news to her before Mama can," Elizabeth cautioned.

"Where is Mama?" Kitty asked.

"I believe she is calling on Aunt Phillips," Jane replied.

"How convenient," Elizabeth muttered to Jane's dismay. This was quickly overcome by giggles of delight and good-natured teasing which lasted until Mrs. Bennet returned. After rattling on about her visit to her sister's, Mrs. Bennet politely asked about their day, prepared to not listen.

"Mr. Bingley, Mr. Darcy, and Miss Darcy came to visit us today," Jane started. Mrs. Bennet was not listening hard enough to figure out that prospective suitors had called while there was little surveillance. "We went for a walk, and," Jane's voice faded. After taking a breath, Jane finished strongly, "Mr. Bingley proposed."

"What?!" Mrs. Bennet shrieked, the only words that had registered were the last three spoken. "You mean that it has finally happened? My Jane is engaged to Mr. Bingley? I thought this day would never happen. I mean, I knew this day would happen, but… no matter! Jane is to marry Mr. Bingley. Oh, there is so much to be done!" Mrs. Bennet continued along this vein for some time before realizing something else. "Well they say that good things come in threes, Lizzy, encourage Mr. Darcy more to ensure that this saying comes true." Mrs. Bennet went on, barely stopping for breath. After what had seemed like too long, Mrs. Bennet hopped out of her chair, excusing herself to go visit her husband. As she departed, her daughters could hear her rambling on about dresses and lace.

"Oh, dear, I hope she does not make your wedding overly lavish, so much as to ruin in," Elizabeth commented after their mother left.

"Mary's wedding was done very nicely," Jane replied.

"And Mary wedded a clergyman, not a gentleman," Kitty quickly countered.

"Mama is a proficient social planner, I am sure that it will turn out well," Jane said, ever the diplomat.

"There is a difference between _well_ and your dream wedding. I want you to have the latter and I hope that Mama understands that as well," Elizabeth replied, tactfully ignoring the unladylike snort that was accompanied by Kitty muttering, "Not likely," under her breath.

The sisters went silent, each thinking of what they would wish for a wedding and who they would want waiting at the other end of the aisle. This peaceful daydream was ruined when Hill knocked on the door a few moments later. The three sisters knew that this was just the beginning of the commotion that would soon ensue. Mrs. Bennet acted as if her nerves were overwhelmed by Mary's wedding, they knew that Jane's wedding would be much worse.

"The mistress wishes to see you, Miss Jane," she said, bowing out of the room. Jane followed, knowing that until the wedding, this call would be _quite_ frequent. She excused herself to go calm her mother's battered nerves, ready to face the onslaught of Mrs. Bennet's effusions. Needless to say, the tea was left cooling.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note:** Just remember there are 5 chapters and an epilogue left. I hope you enjoy the remaining few chapters and that someday you might reread this story. If you have enjoyed it. I thank my betas, my readers, my commenters, per usual. None of you know how much I am indebted to you. I hope you like this chapter.

-mgrm

**Chapter 24**

It was decided the next day that Jane and Bingley would marry the third Sunday of May. Even with this long period of time to prepare for the wedding, Mrs. Bennet insisted that they start as soon as possible, which in her mind was the next day. As her sisters had recommended, Jane wrote a letter to Mary that evening. After writing of her engagement, Jane added a refusal to go to Kent. She was sad that had to do so, but felt that she was needed for her wedding preparations. The letter closed with an expressed hope that she would see Mary at her wedding.

The time after the engagement flew by. As Georgiana informed Kitty, the Darcys left for London for a month, only returning for a short while. Before this time, Darcy did not see Elizabeth nearly as much as he had hoped and expected with his host's engagement. Instead, he kept in touch with what Elizabeth was doing via his sister's accounts of their afternoons together.

During her time in London, Georgiana spent her time with her Derbyshire friends, catching up on and sharing the latest. Upon her return, she did the same with the Bennets. Upon her second departure, Georgiana and the Bennet daughters had a quite emotional goodbye. The four had become very close. They promised to write to each other as much as possible. The only time Darcy truly got to talk to Elizabeth was upon his parting, and even then she avoided him as much as she could.

After the Darcys had left, Elizabeth and Kitty spent more time with the Lucases and Jane spent more time with the wedding preparations. Even among the hustle and bustle of preparations, she made sure to see her fiancée as much as she could.

With about a month remaining before Easter, Mr. Bennet, Elizabeth, and Kitty all headed out to Kent to visit the Collins' home. They stopped in London for a day before moving on, staying in the Gardiner's new townhouse. They were to go to a play with Amy's family.

On the way to the play, Elizabeth, Amy, Kitty, and Mr. Bennet were in one carriage. "Amy, how is your viscount doing?" Elizabeth asked.

She blushed and looked down, "He is not _my_ viscount."

Elizabeth grinned. "Not yet."

Amy smiled at this, but did not reply. After a moment of silence, Kitty asked, "What play are we to see tonight?"

"My favourite, _Much Ado About Nothing_," replied Amy

"The play you were reading the afternoon Eileen, Georgy, and Diane called on you," Elizabeth recalled.

"Yes, you are correct. How did you know?"

"I remember Eileen teasing you, saying that she had always thought that you were more disposed towards the Bards tragedies. That is, until she had gotten to know you better."

"Have you read any of Shakespeare's works, Kitty?" Amy asked.

"Only a few. I was not interested in reading until more recently. I have found that I enjoy poetry more that stories," Kitty replied. She smiled before adding, "Of course, I enjoy happier stories and try to stay away from stories that do not end as one might wish."

This easy conversation lasted until they arrived at the theatre. After the first act, Kitty was introduced to the other two girls that she had heard so much about--Eileen and Diane. They all had enjoyed the first act of the play; it had been performed well--the actress who played Hero in particular. She had reminded them all of Jane.

The night ended too quickly, it felt, and the next day the Bennets traveled on, arriving at Hunsford in the afternoon. Mary had hastened out to meet them the moment she heard the carriage arrive, with her husband walking not far behind her.

"Mary!" Elizabeth and Kitty called out scurrying over to give their sister a hug. They did not even wait for someone to help them out of the carriage. Mary kissed each of their cheeks before welcoming them into her home. She greeted her father with a kiss as well before joining her sisters. She showed them around the house and where they would be staying. They found their sister quite happy with her situation; the only thing wanting was a better husband. That being said, she was quite happy with the one she had, as for the most part, he left her alone.

They settled in for the evening, Kitty and Elizabeth mostly unpacking their trunks. They had to share a room due to the size of the cottage. The shelved closet did not give them as much room to store everything. It was four days hence when Mr. Bennet started on his journey of fifty miles back to Longbourn after ascertaining that his daughter had comfortably settled in her new home.

The first week at Hunsford established a routine for Elizabeth and Kitty. Mostly, their days were spent in leisure, but they were determined to help their sister as much as they could with the household. Not only did it help her finish these tasks more quickly leaving the sisters more time, it also gave Elizabeth and Kitty more experience in household matters. They were called to Rosings twice that week. This pattern repeated the next week and they fell into this routine easily enough.

None of the visiting Bennets knew what to expect of their first visit to Rosings. They had not even known of their visit until Collins came running into the Parsonage one afternoon. "Make haste! Make haste! We are to leave to see the grandeur of Rosings in but ten minutes!"

"Mr. Collins, when were we invited?" Mary asked, not knowing what invitation he was speaking of.

"Yesterday morning. Hurry! We cannot be late!"

"Why did you not inform us?" Mary persisted. Her husband did not answer the latest inquiry; rather, he herded everyone halfway up the stairs before changing his mind.

"No, we have no time for this. We must leave now, but do not make yourself uneasy, my dear cousins, about your apparel. Lady Catherine is far from requiring that elegance of dress in us, which becomes herself and daughter. Lady Catherine will not think the worse of you for being simply dressed. She likes to have the distinction of rank preserved." With that, he ushered them out of the door.

As the weather was fine, they had a pleasant walk of about half a mile across the park. Every park has its beauty and its prospects; and Elizabeth saw much to be pleased with, though she could not be in such raptures as Mr. Collins expected the scene to inspire, and was but slightly affected by his enumeration of the windows in front of the house, and his relation of what the glazing altogether had originally cost Sir Lewis de Bourgh.  
In Anne they found little character. Due to her mother's domineering nature, Anne had lost most of her liveliness. Rather, she was just left as a shadow of her true self. In truth, she was not nearly as sickly as Lady Catherine had made her out to be, but because of the constant medication and bloodletting, she ended up being weak.

Whenever one of the three Bennet sisters tried to get her opinion on a matter either Lady Catherine would reply for Anne or she would reply as little as she could. It was disheartening for Elizabeth to see that the lady Mr. Darcy was to marry was slowly wasting away. Even with the knowledge that he would marry Anne--something that Lady Catherine mentioned frequently--Elizabeth could not bring herself to dislike Anne. Rather, she pitied her. She did not pity Anne the fact that she would marry Darcy--oh, no, far from that. She pitied Anne for the situation in which she grew up, shrinking under her mother's character. Elizabeth hoped that Darcy would help Anne grow as a person upon their marriage. Perhaps he would be happy. Whenever she would see Anne, it was never far from her thoughts that she looked upon Mr. Darcy's future wife.

The dinner was everything that they had expected from Mr. Collins' raptures. Upon its ending, the ladies returned to the drawing room where they could do little but listen to Lady Catherine. When the gentlemen came to join the ladies, Lady Catherine moved the subject on to the Bennet family.

First she turned to Mr. Bennet who had just settled down in his chair, "Your estate is entailed on Mr. Collins, I think. Because of you," turning to Mary, "It worked out; but otherwise I see no occasion for entailing estates from the female line. It was not thought necessary in Sir Lewis de Bourgh's family." Turning to Elizabeth she said, "Do you play and sing, Miss Bennet?"

"A little."

"Oh! then--some time or other we shall be happy to hear you. Our instrument is a capital one, probably superior to--you shall try it some day. Do you play and sing Miss Katherine Bennet?"

"No, I have not had that pleasure."

"Why did not you all learn? You ought all to have learned. The Miss Webbs all play, and their father has not so good an income as your's. Do you draw?"

Kitty replied again, "No, not at all."

"What, none of you?"

"Not one." Kitty felt her courage rising at each of Lady Catherine's questions.

"That is very strange. But I suppose you had no opportunity. Your mother should have taken you to town every spring for the benefit of masters."

Mr. Bennet took over the answers here, "Mrs. Bennet would have had no objection, but I hate London."

"Has your governess left you?"

"I never employed any governess."

"No governess! How was that possible? Five daughters brought up at home without a governess! I never heard of such a thing. Your wife must have been quite a slave to your education."

Mr. Bennet could hardly help smiling, as he assured her that had not been the case.

"Then, who taught your daughters? Who attended to them? Without a governess they must have been neglected."

"Compared with some families, I believe we were; but such of us as wished to learn, never wanted the means. We were always encouraged to read, and had all the masters that were necessary. Those who chose to be idle, certainly might," Elizabeth replied, not wanting her father to offend.

"Aye, no doubt; but that is what a governess will prevent, and if I had known your mother, I should have advised her most strenuously to engage one. I always say that nothing is to be done in education without steady and regular instruction, and nobody but a governess can give it. It is wonderful how many families I have been the means of supplying in that way. I am always glad to get a young person well placed out. Four nieces of Mrs. Jenkinson are most delightfully situated through my means; and it was but the other day that I recommended another young person, who was merely accidentally mentioned to me, and the family is quite delighted with her. Mrs. Collins, did I tell you of Lady Metcalfe's calling yesterday to thank me? She finds Miss Pope a treasure. "Lady Catherine,'' said she, "you have given me a treasure.'' Are any of your younger sisters out, Miss Bennet? Are you out Miss Katherine Bennet?"

"Yes, Ma'am, I am," Kitty replied, then added, "All of us are."

"All! What, all four unmarried sisters out at once? Very odd! The younger ones out before the all of the elder are married! Your must be very young."

Mr. Bennet interrupted Kitty before she could answer, "Yes, my youngest is not sixteen. Perhaps _she_ is full young to be much in company. But really, Ma'am, I think it would be very hard upon younger sisters that they should not have their share of society and amusement because the elder do not marry early. The last born has as good a right to the pleasures of youth, as the first."

To this, Lady Catherine just sniffed and moved on to another subject.

Other than these visits to Rosings, the Collins' and Bennets did not visit many people. The days passed quickly. They were mostly empty and simple which was a relaxing difference to the atmosphere at Longbourn. In this quiet way, the first fortnight of their visit soon passed away. Easter was approaching, and the week preceding it was to bring an addition to the family at Rosings.

Elizabeth heard that this addition would consist of two of Lady Catherine's sisters' children, but she had not caught which two. Elizabeth was hoping that it would not be Lord Leventhal, hoping that he would stay in London with Amy. She wanted to see how Darcy would act towards his cousin, but was almost afraid to find out. It would be a treat, she decided, if the two were Georgiana and Colonel Fitzwilliam. She would want to see her friend and the Colonel was a friendly, entertaining person.

Finally the day that the de Bourgh's relatives were to arrive dawned. Their coming was soon known at the Parsonage, for Mr. Collins was walking the whole morning within view of the lodges opening into Hunsford Lane, in order to have the earliest assurance of it; and after making his bow as the carriage turned into the park, hurried home with the great intelligence. The next morning, he hastened to Rosings to pay his respects.

Elizabeth was still not sure whether or not she would want Mr. Darcy to be one of the two gentlemen that were to come. She sat partially nervous, partially excited to see who her visitors were. A while after Mr. Collins left, Kitty heard gravel crunching and peered out the window.

It was to Elizabeth's surprise--and slight happiness--that, when she looked out the window, she saw that the two guests were Mr. Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam. 'It just had to be him; Mr. Darcy just had to be here to make it hard on me. Well I wish him and Anne every happiness," Elizabeth decided, putting up a mask so Darcy would only see friendship in her face. She could hear the door open and hoped that she could pull off, yet again, this masquerade of only friendship towards Mr. Darcy.


	25. Chapter 25

a/n: I am sorry one thousand times over. I always dislike reading a story that isn't finished and I swore to myself that I would not make that mistake. I apologize so greatly and I hope that all of the readers who are forgiving enough to actually read this chapter will eventually fully forgive me but I understand if you do not. All I can do is post through the end. I hope you have enjoyed the story so far and that you will enjoy the end.

-mgrm

**Chapter 25**

The gentlemen's visit to the Parsonage was rather short. It was just long enough for them to pay their respects to Mrs. Collins, reacquaint themselves with Elizabeth, and introduce Colonel Fitzwilliam to Miss Katherine Bennet. After exchanging pleasantries they excused themselves saying that they must attend to their aunt. It pained Lizzy to see Mr. Darcy go off to visit with his fiancée.

After the gentlemen's arrival in Kent, those at the Parsonage saw little of Lady Catherine and her daughter. While they had had limited contact with the ladies of Rosings, Colonel Fitzwilliam and Mr. Darcy had called at the parsonage more than once. It was some days before they received any invitation to Rosings, for while there were visitors in the house other company was not needed. It was not till Easter, almost a week after the gentlemen's arrival, that they were honoured by such an invitation. Even then, they were merely asked while leaving church to come there in the evening. The invitation was accepted of course, and at the proper time those from the Parsonage arrived in Lady Catherine's drawing room.

They were received civilly, but it was obvious that her ladyship did not desire company and that they were the last resort. Rather than paying them much attention, she spoke mostly to her nephews, Mr. Darcy in particular. Both of the gentlemen were happy to see the Bennet sisters; anything was a welcome relief from the people of Rosings and both of the gentlemen knew that there were good conversationalists in the ladies--the unmarried ones in particular.

Throughout the evening Elizabeth kept one eye on Darcy and his cousin Anne. It was the first time--church excluded--that she had seen the allegedly betrothed pair together. Her observations were in some ways disheartening, but she was not sure what to think. The entire time they were together the affianced couple acted in a detached, unfeeling sort of way, as if they were not aware of their own engagement. Elizabeth knew otherwise, as Lady Catherine tried to bring up the subject of their future marriage multiple times. Each time, however, Darcy or the Colonel swiftly changed the subject. If nothing else, these counterattacks proved humourous.

It was not long before Lady Catherine requested that Elizabeth play the piano forte for the gathering. It was obvious that she would brook no argument. As Elizabeth sat down to play, almost instantly her ladyship's two nephews moved towards the instrument and its occupant, as if they felt a gravitational pull. The three conversed amiably, while her ladyship was loudly entertained by Mr. Collins' never-ending compliments.

After some time, Lady Catherine became interested in what her nephews were talking of. She did not scruple not to call out, "What is that you are saying, Darcy? What is it you are talking of? What are you telling Miss Bennet? Let me hear what it is."

"We are speaking of music, Madam," he said, when he was no longer able to avoid a reply.

"Of music! Then pray speak aloud. It is of all subjects my delight. I must have my share in the conversation, if you are speaking of music. There are few people in England, I suppose, who have more true enjoyment of music than myself, or a better natural taste. If I had ever learnt, I should have been a great proficient. And so would Anne, if her health had allowed her to apply. I am confident that she would have performed delightfully. How does Georgiana get on?"

Mr. Darcy replied with affectionate praise of his sister's proficiency.

"I am very glad to hear such a good account of her," his aunt said, "and pray tell her from me, that she cannot expect to excel, if she does not practice a great deal."

"I assure you, Madam," he replied, "that she does not need such advice. She practices constantly."

"So much the better. It cannot be done too much; and when I next write to her, I shall charge her not to neglect it on any account. I often tell young ladies, that no excellence in music is to be acquired, without constant practice. I have told Miss Bennet several times, that she will never play really well, unless she practices more; and though Mrs. Collins has no instrument, she and Mrs. Collins are very welcome, as I have often told them, to come to Rosings every day, and play on the piano forte in Mrs. Jenkinson's room. They would be in nobody's way, you know, in that part of the house."

Mr. Darcy looked a little ashamed of his aunt's ill breeding, and made no answer. The next few minutes were spent quietly; all sipped quietly on their coffee. Those that were huddled around the pianoforte had gone back to their original seats. The rest of the evening passed uneventfully, mostly filled by Lady Catherine's frequent advice and remarks.

Elizabeth and Kitty were out walking around Rosings' grounds the next morning. Ever since the two sisters became closer, Kitty expressed more interest in morning walks, and nature in general. This interest in nature, combined with Lady Catherine's comments about art while their father was still in Kent, brought up a desire in Kitty to also learn how to paint. She stored this in the back of her mind for the next time she was to see Georgiana.

The two sisters talked of their stay in Kent thus far and of what Jane was missing. While they both wished their eldest sister with them, they thought it a happy alternative that she was engaged and with her fiancée preparing for her wedding. This subject lasted a long while before Kitty suddenly remembered something.

"Oh! I almost forgot! This morning I just put it into my reticule," she exclaimed, hurriedly opening and shuffling through said object.

"What did you forget, Kitty?" Her companion replied.

"_Almost_ forgot," Kitty sniffed, feigning offence before answering Lizzy's question. "I received my first letter from Lydia. It's been months since she was sent away. Finally she replied to one of my letters!"

"I thought that she already had."

"No, no. I just wrote to her. I think she was mad at me and felt betrayed that I talked to her less after… you know. The letter is still unread."

"Do you wish to read it now?"

"Do you mind?" Elizabeth shook her head, and gestured that her sister should read it. Kitty studied the page, reading the letter twice before saying anything.

Elizabeth leaned forward in anticipation, "Well? Are you going to tell me what it says?"

"I shall, one moment." Kitty cleared her throat and began, "'Dear Kitty, you have now sent me many letters asking how I am enjoying myself. I do apologize for not replying as of yet. It's just that I am so busy that I hardly have time for trivial things such as letter writing.'" Here Elizabeth cut Kitty off.

"Wait, this is from _Lydia_?"

Kitty nodded. "She has always considered letter writing trivial. 'One can always do more important things, such as trim bonnets or flirt with officers' she would say. But we have not even gotten to the best part."

"Sorry for interrupting. Read on."

"Where was I? Oh yes, 'letter writing. My days are filled to the brim with reading, music, painting, and most importantly foreign languages. Not to mention other important parts of one's education. Here I am thoroughly enjoying myself and have made many friends. One of which is the lady I share a room with, Miss Suzanne Kidd. Oh, what a lark we have, embroidering interesting designs and learning the fine points of how one acts at balls. I never knew that school would be so fun. If I had known, I would have begged to go ages ago. The only disappointment is that there are no officers and fewer gentlemen. I think that since I have arrived here I have seen at the very most four gentlemen, one of which is the headmaster of the school.'"

Elizabeth interrupted again, rather incredulously, "You cannot be serious. Lydia is writing that her school is _fun_?"

"I am in earnest. If you do not believe me, read it yourself," Kitty said, holding out the letter which Elizabeth quickly snatched from her hands.

She scanned it, making sure that Kitty was telling the truth before reading the rest of the letter. It was full of details on what she had been up to. Elizabeth made a comment that she had thought it was supposed to be a strict school, at which Kitty replied by raising her eyebrows. The lighthearted emotion lasted all throughout the letter until the very end, the only part that showed that Lydia had had trouble adjusting. It was there that Elizabeth took up reading it aloud, saying, "I must own that I was not completely honest in my reasoning of why I have not yet written. At first the school was the punishment that it was meant to be. I could only go here one or two more years, making me one of the eldest in this establishment. I, also, am the newest. I was, and still am, very behind in my learning. I did not realize it until this information was thrust upon me. For the first few weeks I continued to act in the manner that I carried on at home, making me few friends. Slowly but surely I stopped being the silly girl that I had become, realizing that here it would earn me few favours. I was miserable and it was mostly my own fault. I did not want to write to you. In my opinion, you were "one of them." One of the people that forced me to go here. Now I am enjoying myself much more and have learned the error of my ways. I am not saying this just to get out of my punishment, but so you will not--in case you do-- worry about me. I hope that you all are still in good health. Your dear sister, Lydia.'" After Elizabeth finished reading this, she slowly folded the letter up and the sisters silently turned back to the Parsonage.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Author's Note**: I apologize a million times over for not updating sooner. I have a million and two excuses but I'm sure you would rather get to the next chapter than listen to me pathetically grovel. I am sooooooo sorry. Although I know that you kind folk have every right to be annoyed with the wait. I personally hate when other stories aren't updated especially for long periods of time. Of course that makes me the biggest sort of hypocrite. Please forgive me. Oh and my story might make more sense if you went back and reviewed the beginning if it has been some time since you started reading it. _

_Enjoy!_

_mgrm_

**Chapter 26**

The days came and went, and each morning Elizabeth and Kitty went out for a morning walk around Rosings' grounds. A few times Mr. Darcy joined them, bringing something new to their conversations. Their days were rather repetitive, as if they followed a schedule, but no one really minded. The three sisters enjoyed getting to know each other better and each were surprised at how little they actually knew each other. Together they replied to Lydia's letter as well as Jane's most recent. Not to mention, together they avoided Mr. Collins.

One morning Kitty stayed back from her morning walk with Lizzy due to a headache. It had developed the previous evening while dining at Rosings and would not go away. After being assured many times that her sister would be fine, Elizabeth set out as always.

She wandered, lost in thought, around the manicured pathways. Lizzy's mind brought her back to the subject that she had been thinking about on and off the last few months: the fact that her sisters had grown apart and lost each other's friendships. More recently she began to think that it all started with Lydia. Not that she blamed her; truly it was everyone and no one's fault. Lydia had been the baby of the family, causing Mrs. Bennet to dote upon her. Because of this, Lydia started to become more and more like their mother. However, it was not just that, but she became more and more like their mother for more attention and to get what she wanted. Mrs. Bennet saw herself most in Lydia because of this. Before Lydia's birth, it had been Kitty who had received all of the attention from Mrs. Bennet; upon Lydia's birth her attention had shifted to the newest, causing Kitty try and be like Lydia to receive even close to the amount of attention that Lydia did. By that point, Jane already had been another of Mrs. Bennet's favourites and Jane and Elizabeth had already become close friends. Because Mary was the middle child she was rather forgotten, especially with Lydia and Kitty vying for their mother's attention; not to mention she was the plainest of the sisters, loosing even more of Mrs. Bennet's attention.

So Jane and Lizzy became close. Lydia became a leader and Kitty her follower leaving Mary all by herself, trying to bring whatever notice that she could to herself, good or bad. Only a series of events like the ones that had happened could bring the sisters together and, for the youngest three, back to their original character. Mary's wedding was what brought Mary back, Lydia's almost elopement made Kitty realize that she did not need to always follow Lydia, and finally the school added Lydia to the group. One might blame it on Mrs. Bennet because of her favouritism, but that was only part of it. It was not just the attention of their parent, but it was attention from anyone. Officers, gentlemen, neighbourhood friends. Elizabeth was satisfied with this answer and put it to the back of her mind for the next time that all five sisters would be together, at Jane's wedding. Not that she would mention it, unless the subject came up. She also wondered if Lydia's behavior would last when she came home for the wedding.

Elizabeth saw a lane to her right and went that way, as there were trees to block her eyes from the sun. After mindlessly ambling a bit further, Elizabeth realized that she was lost. She turned around, hoping that she could figure out where to go, but it seemed different. Right when she was about to try and guess her way out, Lizzy heard footsteps approaching. She hoped that the person was considerably less lost than she was. It was to her great satisfaction when the person emerged, showing themselves to be none other than Mr. Darcy.

"Good day, Miss Bennet," he said bowing.

She returned the greeting before adding, "Sir, do you happen to know your way back to the Parsonage? I find that I am lost."

After chuckling quietly for the briefest of moments, Darcy replied, "Indeed, I do know my way there."

"Would you be so kind as to show me the way?"

In reply, he offered his arm. They walked on quietly, only speaking about the nature around them. Elizabeth found that while the grounds were too uniform, there were patches of wild that she enjoyed.

When they were almost to their destination, Darcy gathered his courage and spoke up, "Not to step out of place, but is there something bothering you?"

Elizabeth's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Darcy started to wish that he had not spoken, "I mean that since Mr. Collins was introduced to me, you have been acting as if there is something on your mind. I had thought it to be Mary's wedding and-pardon me-choice of husband, but she is happy with her own home, it seems." He looked away, embarrassed.

"No! No, I mean, that _was_ part of it, but I agree with your assessment."

"So you admit that there is something on your mind," Darcy said triumphantly.

Elizabeth was speechless for a moment, "Well, I…Yes, there is." It was her turn to look away.

"I see."

"It is just something that my cousin said."

"Is Mr. Collins correct in what he had told you?" Mr. Darcy resisted adding the fact that it _was_ Mr. Collins who had told her this troubling piece of information.

"I would think so. I have heard it hinted at from another source and the subject is one that he cares about greatly."

"So it relates to my aunt or cousin," Darcy correctly guessed.

"Your cousin," Elizabeth whispered before adding in a slightly shaky voice, "and her fiancée."

"Did Mr. Collins inform you that Anne and I are engaged?" Mr. Darcy once again guessed Elizabeth's meaning correctly. If she had looked up at that moment, she would have seen a flicker of hope crossing his face displayed at hearing her near confession.

She mutely nodded, not trusting her own voice.

"I thought he might have." He saw a bench behind them, "Please have a seat." Elizabeth nodded again, doing as he suggested. He breathed in deeply wondering how he would correct her misinformation. "I am not engaged to Anne. I never was. I do know that my aunt strongly wishes that we marry. She is under the misapprehension we are affianced and spreads the news of our supposed engagement around. It is not Mr. Collins fault that he thinks that Lady Catherine is never wrong or that he thought this was true."

"Does your own cousin know that you are not to marry her?"

"It was a mutual decision. I sat down to tea one afternoon and Aunt Catherine excused herself, taking Anne's companion with her in hopes that I would officially propose. We did speak of the topic that Aunt Catherine wished us to, but our conversation concluded with a different decision.

"Yet Lady Catherine still spreads the news around?"

"Since then, both of us have tried to correct her but she does not truly accept it. I have found it to be one of her favourite subjects."

"Around Mr. Collins in particular."

"Around me in particular," he countered.

For once since the subject had opened, Elizabeth cracked a smile. "I still cannot believe that I have taken this seriously. All he did at Longbourn was extol Lady Catherine and Miss de Bourgh's virtues, most of them godly."

"Mr. Collins seems prone to do that," Darcy replied with a smile of his own.

"I really should have asked you if it was true, it's just…" Elizabeth trailed off.

"It's just…?" Darcy prompted.

"Nothing."

"It must be something."

Elizabeth looked down at her hands in her lap, slowly shaking her head. They were silent again before Elizabeth stood up, curtseying. "Good day. I will see you at tea tomorrow."

Mr. Darcy, ever the gentleman, stood up when his companion did, but he put all of this aside when Elizabeth started to leave. He reached out, lightly grabbing her arm.

"If you do not trust me with whatever you were going to say, I understand. I will not force you to tell me. I just do not understand why you have been treating me differently due to this knowledge."

"You do not?"

"I do not."

Elizabeth cracked a pained smile. "I thought it to good to be true," she looked down again.

Encouraged by the fact that she had replied, Darcy took a greater risk. He reached out and softly lifted her chin with his hand, "I do not understand."

"And here I thought you to be a clever gentleman," Elizabeth endeavoured to answer in a lighthearted manner, but her words sounded empty, even in her own ears. "I felt certain you would have been able to guess my meaning"

For a moment Mr. Darcy remained confused as he contemplated all that she had said.

"I do not, oh! Do you mean that you…" He let go of her chin to lightly seize Elizabeth's wrists, his eyes searching hers for confirmation.

"I what?"

"Even if I misinterpret what you meant, I must say this. In vain have I struggled. It will not do…" Darcy began.


	27. Chapter 27

_a/n Sorry! I can't help but to be mean sometimes with cliffies. I doubt that this chapter will put you out of your missery. Soon, I promise that there will be a happy ending very, very soon. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I love how you didn't give up on me. I promise that this story will be finished. One day I hope to write another P&P story, maybe in a year or so. I have a premis that I really want to write out. That one would be shorter. Enough about could be's. NPILAL is going to be finished. And extremely soon. Even though I posted this chapter doesn't mean you have to stop reviewing the last one ;) Enjoy, enjoy, enjoy!_

_mgrm_

_ps need I remind you where the last chapter ended?_

**Chapter 27**

"Elizabeth!" Kitty called, running up, not noticing that her sister had company. "Mary was worried that you had not returned yet and sent me out to find you. Dinner is ready."

Kitty's announcement shook Elizabeth and Darcy out of their own world. Neither appreciated the interruption and Mr. Darcy found it hard to not show his unhappiness.

Kitty, oblivious to the fact that she might have walked by at the wrong time, continued, "Oh, good day, Mr. Darcy. Elizabeth, we have also been invited for tea this afternoon at Rosings."

Elizabeth finally was able to reply, but was rather distracted in this attempt. "That's nice, Kitty. Is your headache feeling better?"

"Much, thank you, I just needed to rest, I suppose. Well, we best be going." Kitty cheerfully said.

Elizabeth turned to join her, only stopping to curtsey to Darcy, "I will see you at tea, then."

"Indeed. Perhaps we can finish our discussion another time?"

Elizabeth blushed, "I would like that." With that, Kitty ushered her sister away. As she went through the door to the Parsonage, Elizabeth looked back, seeing Darcy still standing there. They nodded to each other before Elizabeth closed the door behind her.

As they sat down for dinner with Mary-Mr. Collins was unfortunately detained-Kitty brought the conversation around to Lizzy's walk that morning. "I see that I was replaced as a walking companion by Mr. Darcy."

"I simply got lost and was lucky enough that someone found me."

"You two seemed very intent on the conversation you were having when I arrived."

"Then why did you deem it necessary to interrupt us?" Elizabeth dryly asked.

Kitty made no reply. Instead, Mary took up the subject. "I do believe that he is in love with you."

Elizabeth blushed yet again. In an uncharacteristically timid voice, she asked, "Do you think so?"

"Yes, I do. I am happy for you."

"Thank you, Mary. I do hope that you are right. I have always wished to marry for love."

"So you want to marry him!" Mary exclaimed, ignoring the fact that Elizabeth would have the chance to marry for love while she was stuck married to Mr. Collins. "You just said you love him! Now, if I were Mother I would tell you to snatch him up before someone else can."

"When Mama says things like that, I have the tendency to tune her out. Besides, if Kitty had not interrupted us, I might not be single any more," Elizabeth finally snapped.

"Lizzy! Oh, I am so sorry for not leaving you two alone!" Kitty exclaimed apologetically.

"You could not have known. Besides, I might have mistaken what he had said; although one does not go around saying… Well it does not matter what he said to me. Please promise me that you will not tell anyone of what I have just told you."

"Who could I tell? Lady Catherine? Mr. Collins?" The three ladies chuckled at the thought.

"Well, I did overhear him say that he would wish to continue your conversation. Do not lose hope, Lizzy. Now, let us stop thinking of this; our food is cooling." With Kitty's declaration the three sisters once again resumed their meal.

* * *

Tea at Rosings was always a strained affair. Unbeknownst to Lady Catherine however, it was even worse. For the ladies at the Parsonage, they had spent the rest of the afternoon before their appointment sewing and chatting, trying to keep Elizabeth's mind off what might have happened if Kitty arrived a few minutes later. When they reached Lady Catherine's tea room, their first sight was Mr. Darcy which effectively undid all their efforts in this vein. From then on, Elizabeth and Darcy kept their eyes only on each other, no matter whom they were talking to. Lady Catherine noticed this and was on the verge of commenting on it just as Mr. Collins burst through the door accompanied by a ruffled footman.

"Mr. Collins is here to see you," the servant said quickly before bowing out as his companion rushed into the room apologizing profusely.

"I am so sorry I could not have come here earlier to entertain your most esteemed and venerated self. Your most humble servant has been out all morning and was not available when my most modest and accommodating wife received your precious invitation. I apologize one hundred times over." By the end of this speech everyone in the room had rolled their eyes _at least_ once, including Lady Catherine and Mrs. Jenkinson.

"Yes, yes, well Mrs. Collins made up for your absence," Lady Catherine said. Her parson bowed three more times before she barked out, "Sit."

"Thank you for allowing me to place my…"

"Mrs. Collins, pour your husband tea," she interrupted. Mary did as ordered and shuddered when her husband "accidently" brushed his hand against her own when she passed the tea along. She made a mental note to herself to always place the tea in front of him from then on.

The rest of the visit to Rosings was spent as normal, with Lady Catherine stating her opinion and Mr. Collins blathering on about why her most excellent opinion was always correct. Long after they had overstayed their welcome, Mary was able to convince her husband that it was time for them to leave.

* * *

It was evening, and the three sisters were embroidering by the fire in Mary's sitting room. They were silent, the only noises to be heard was the crackling of the fire, the sound of thread going through fabric, and the very occasional exclamation of pain when a needle poked its owner. All three of them had the same thing on their mind, but none knew how to bring it up. Finally, Kitty spoke.

"Elizabeth, I hope you do not mind if I do not go out walking tomorrow morning. I was hoping to relax and reread my correspondence. Besides, we have been here for a long time and we have walked almost every day."

Her sister sighed in relief, "I do not mind; I believe I will set out anyway, however." Kitty nodded back, the three of them hoping beyond hope that Elizabeth would once again see Darcy out on her walk and that they could finish the discussion that Kitty had walked in on. The reason for Kitty relinquishing their daily walk the next day required no unordinary stretch of the imagination, though it was not the true reason for her remaining at home. She privately hoped that if she was not there, Elizabeth and Darcy would have the opportunity to talk.

After embroidering for a while longer the sisters gradually left the room to go to bed. The next morning, Elizabeth was the first to arise. Her feelings were akin to those of a child on Christmas morning. As she got dressed, she realized how indecisive she could be. She opened her closet and pulled a dress off the shelf. After unfolding the dress, Elizabeth decided that it was not the dress for the occasion that _might_ be taking place that day. So she went back to the closet.

After going through the entirety of the wardrobe she had brought with her and spending at least thirty minutes choosing a garment from among its contents, Elizabeth was at her wit's end. Kitty entered as her sister exclaimed, "With all these dresses to choose from, one would think I could find _something_ to wear! Why does my apparel suddenly seem so unsatisfactory to me?"

"It is not, you know. You are simply anxious because you want today to be perfect," Kitty said, causing Elizabeth to jump.

"Oh! When did you enter? I had not known you were in here."

Kitty continued, ignoring her sister's question. "Now, if this is how you act on the day you are supposed to become engaged, I fear for your sanity on your wedding day." She finished this observation with an unladylike snort, to which Elizabeth raised her eyebrows. Then in a heartfelt tone, Kitty consoled, "Do not worry, sister. Mr. Darcy will love you no matter what you wear. He already loved you throughout the entire time you acted coldly towards him," Kitty almost continued her thoughts on this subject, but she sensed Elizabeth glaring at her so instead she just gave a brilliant smile.

"Why are you here?" Elizabeth grumbled.

"To help you. Sit down; I will do your hair."

"Can I trust you with my scalp?"

Kitty did not deign to give answer this question. Instead she lightly pushed Elizabeth in the chair and started to brush out her hair. Kitty ended up only doing a simple bun that cleared Lizzy's hair out of her face, but it highlighted Elizabeth's eyes. From there, Kitty moved to the bed and perused the dresses laid out on it. After lifting a few dresses up, she chose one.

"Put this on."

Elizabeth did as told and turned around so her sister could button her up. Glancing into the looking glass after she was dressed, Elizabeth conceded that it was the best dress for the occasion. It was her nicest and newest morning dress, and it matched her spencer and gloves perfectly. She lightly threw her arms around her sister. "Thank you, Kitty! I do not know what I would do without you."

Kitty let out a slight chuckle before answering, "You would already be engaged, that is what!" The sisters grinned at each other before heading downstairs.


	28. Chapter 28

_a/n I hope you guys appreciate this chapter. Thats all I will say. I just realized that I am FINALLY almost done here. Sniff. I am sad that this journey will be closed after another chapter and an epilogue but I will be proud of the little description of my story that includes the word "complete". As always I hope you will like this chapter. Now sit back and relax and enjoy the show._

_mgrm_

**Chapter 28**

Elizabeth wandered around Rosings. Unlike the day previous, she kept her mind firmly planted in observing what surrounded her. After walking for about an hour, she slowly became more and more discouraged. 'What if he went to the Parsonage instead?' 'What if I missed him?' 'What if he could not walk out this morning?' The questions raced through her head. As she turned to go back to her sister's home, Elizabeth was struck with an idea. She knew exactly where to go.

Mr. Darcy had been out walking since he had broken his fast. After a short detour to the bench that they had sat on the day before, he went to the clearing where Elizabeth had gotten lost. After walking around that general area for about an hour, Darcy slowly lost hope that they would meet that morning. Doubts ran through his mind, 'What if she was out walking somewhere else and did not think to look here?' 'What if she was detained?' 'What if she was waiting at the bench or the Parsonage?' He decided to check at the bench once more before returning to Rosings for the morning. He headed back.

Not long after Darcy had left the clearing, Elizabeth started to make her way to that exact spot. Both had become absorbed in the same sort of thoughts and questions, along the lines of, "What if I missed him?" Naturally, the 'him' would be replaced with a 'her' in Mr. Darcy's mind as Elizabeth was definitely female. Not far from the spot Darcy had so recently vacated, Elizabeth mindlessly stumbled into something. She realized a moment too late that Darcy was walking her way. As they both had been fixed on their respective destinations and thoughts, neither paid attention to where they were going.

To keep from falling, Elizabeth reached out and grabbed the first thing that she could, Darcy's arms. This shook her companion out of this thoughts and he automatically reached for her to balance her. Darcy righted Elizabeth, his hands firmly gripping her waist which he had taken hold of a moment before.

"I...I am sorry! Please forgive me for not watching where I walked," Elizabeth said, still lightly grasping onto Darcy's arms. She could feel the warmth of his hands through her dress where they still lightly lay.

"It was my fault. I should have paid more attention." Neither of the two noticed that each other's excuse sounded remarkably similar.

Elizabeth tried to reply, but was too captured up in her companion's gaze that any protest she might have said died on her lips. She found herself thankful a moment later that she had not tried to speak as her lips became more agreeably engaged.

While Elizabeth and Darcy both wished for this… pursuit… to continue, they quickly drew apart, knowing that they were behaving scandalously. However, their need for air was the main reason that they eventually separated, even if the first was what they convinced themselves was true.

"I…I am sorry!" Darcy said, repeating Elizabeth's words from earlier.

"This was not your fault!" The two faintly realized in the back of their minds that they were starting to sound like Jane and Bingley, always trying to relieve others of blame.

"I initiated it." Speaking this short sentence was all he could do, standing so close to Elizabeth after such a momentous occasion. It had not occurred to either that Darcy still had yet to let go of Elizabeth's waist nor had she let go of his arms. Instead, he clung to her a bit tighter and she slid her own hands higher up his arms. Neither wished to let go as they found this position quite pleasant, to say the least.

Elizabeth was the first of the two to regain her wits. After a slightly stammering start, she said, "I do believe you just compromised me."

This statement hit Darcy like a bucket of ice water. This allowed him to recover his own wits, shaken out of his puppy-like state. He had been staring into his companion's eyes again and found himself as lost as ever. "What will you have me do about that?" he replied teasingly.

"If my cousin is to be believed, nothing, as you have a fiancée."

"Did we not clear _that_ subject up yesterday?"

"I do believe you are correct."

"Then you still have not answered my question."

"What one is that again?"

Darcy let a small smile surface; Elizabeth truly lost her train of thought when she saw this smirk play at his lips. She had the urge to take the smile off his lips in the most agreeable way possible then became shocked at the turn that her thoughts had taken. Instead of following through on her idea, she just slightly smiled in response. She quickly found out that she was not the only one with the scandalous thoughts, but found that unlike herself, Darcy actually followed through on the idea.

When they pulled apart the second time, Elizabeth gasped, "I do believe that you compromised me a second time!"

Darcy kept himself from letting another smile peep through. "I do believe that you are correct," he mimicked Elizabeth's words from before.

Elizabeth had to keep her own smile in check while replying, "Is there not something you should do about it?"

"I know not what you mean."

"Perhaps it relates to what you were telling me on the bench before we were interrupted."

"Perhaps it does not."

"Well…?"

"Well what?" Darcy felt content letting this conversation go its course. He knew what she meant, obviously, and knew that he would get around to it, but at the moment, he was comfortable. His arms were still around his love and he was in a teasing mood. They were on the subject, they would get to the question soon enough. Darcy was surprised at how calm he felt; perhaps it was how Elizabeth was encouraging him.

Elizabeth gave in, "Would it not be the custom, then, for you to propose to me? I believe it is the natural thing to do after compromising a lady. If that is accurate, which I am sure it is, you now owe me _two_ offers of marriage."

Darcy let a lazy grin appear before answering, "And you think that this relates to our conversation from the day before?" Elizabeth did not answer this. Instead, she let out a sigh and shook her head in exasperation. They stared at each other for a moment before Darcy added, "How am I to know that you did not compromise yourself just so you can gain Pemberley and ten thousand a year?" He raised an eyebrow, challenging Elizabeth to come up with a reply to that.

"If I were that sort of person, I would have put this plan into action a while ago and in a place that would ensure that we were found-for example, when we all went to Pemberley after being rained out of the picnic."

"Very true." Darcy made no move to kneel or propose in any sort of way. Instead, he waited, wanting the perfect opening.

Elizabeth decided to wait no longer. She could not claim to be insolent, but she was definitely closer to impertinent than closed-mouthed and respectful. She decided to act. First, she assumed an air of exasperation before starting her short and somewhat false mock rant, "Look, sir, I have known you for a half a year. I have four sisters and two are already spoken for. One of my younger sisters has gotten married and we all know that the eldest are supposed to marry first. I have become a friend of yours, your sister, and, at least acquaintance of more than one cousin. I do believe that it is your turn to bring something to this." Here, Elizabeth visually calmed herself. She sniffed, "And I believe that that something is Pemberley and ten thousand a year. With our marriage tossed in there somewhere." She had to keep from laughing. Elizabeth knew how ridiculous she sounded and was rather proud of her performance.

While he was entertained, Darcy was shocked. More so, as to say that he was shocked would be an understatement. Things like this were simply not done, even if teasingly. He, once again, gathered his wits together before replying. First, he looked her up and down once and acted as if he was going through a great deal of thought before he replied, "Are _you_ proposing to _me_, then?"

"So it would seem." By this point Elizabeth was getting nervous. She knew what she did was incredibly brash and hoped that her companion would not think of her any less for what she said. Normally, she was impertinent, not brash, but she could not take their banter any more.

"Well, then. I accept. But only on one condition."

"Which is….?"

"That you will in turn consent to make me the happiest of men by accepting my hand in marriage. Miss Bennet, Elizabeth, will you marry me?"

Elizabeth definitely felt relief at this point and did not hesitate to exclaim, "Yes!"

It was a very good thing that they had just become engaged. If they had not, then Darcy would have succeeded in compromising Elizabeth for the third time that morning.


	29. Chapter 29

**_a/n Sooo as I am waiting for dance practice to start 8.30 this morning I figured "what better thing can I do with my time than upload the last chapter of NPILAL?" I couldn't think of anything. Remember after this we have an epilogue and then this delightful journey comes to a close (much later than it should have, though). I was surprised by the lack of response to the proposal last chapter ;) Ah well. Enjoy!_**

**_mgrm_**

**Chapter 29**

The rest of their morning walk was spent ambling around, arm in arm, talking of everything and nothing. Whenever they could, they would accidentally brush against the other, relishing in their new status. By the time they finally could bear the thought of parting, they had been out quite past the time that they should have returned. Mary and the rest of those at the Parsonage did not worry as the Bennet sisters had figured that Elizabeth and Darcy would be out for a while if all had gone well. By the amount of time that had passed, Mary and Kitty assumed that all had gone well. Those at Rosings did not have this knowledge, but Lady Catherine and Anne did not notice his absence as they were occupied by Anne's latest illness. Colonel Fitzwilliam noticed that his cousin had yet to return, but assumed that it related to the eldest Bennet sister residing at the Parsonage.

When Elizabeth finally did return, Mary simply raised her eyebrow, perfectly copying a facial expression that her sister who now received it frequently wore. Elizabeth shook her head dazedly, feeling as if she were walking on clouds.

The next day the inhabitants of the Parsonage were visited by Mr. Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam. The two gentlemen were traveling back to London that evening and they wished to take leave. Darcy approached Elizabeth while his cousin stayed with the rest of the group.

"Today I will travel to London and, if it is satisfactory, tomorrow I will travel to Longbourn to ask your father's permission for our marriage."

Elizabeth smiled. "It is satisfactory. I am to leave in a week from tomorrow. Is there any way that you can inform me of your plans so I can travel to be in Hertfordshire with you?"

"I will think of a way. After I receive your father's permission, I will travel to London to complete my business there so I do not have to travel again."

"I will have to for my trousseau." Elizabeth paused, "I had an idea earlier this morning."

"Which is…?"

"Perhaps we could share a double wedding with Jane and Mr. Bingley, assuming that they, and you, are willing."

"I am definitely willing. Not only would I be sharing my wedding with one of my closest friends, we would be marrying much sooner that if we did not."

Elizabeth just smiled and nodded. They moved on to another topic and continued to talk. Not long afterwards, the gentlemen departed. During the rest of the day and the next, Elizabeth fidgeted due to needless worry. She was afraid that her father would refuse to grant permission to her newly betrothed. She knew that Mr. Bennet had only heard good things about Mr. Darcy and had a good opinion of the gentleman whenever he came up in conversation. The two seemed to get along when they talked, but none of this consoled her. Her nervousness was so obvious that even her brother-in-law noticed it. He berated her upon her constant movements, saying that Lady Catherine does not approve of that sort of behaviour. Lizzy was so distracted by her thoughts that she did not even hear Mr. Collins speak to her.

On the third afternoon, just as they were sitting down to dinner, an express rider appeared at the Parsonage.

"Is there an Elizabeth Bennet?" he asked, sliding down from his horse after they came out to meet him.

"I am she," Elizabeth stepped forward.

"For you," he reached into his bag and pulled out a letter, which he offered to her. Elizabeth took it as Mary went inside to pay the rider.

Elizabeth scanned the short missive. It read:

_Elizabeth,_

_Your father granted his permission. Now you have the news, and an excuse to come home early._

_Fitzwilliam_

Elizabeth smiled to herself before exclaiming, almost agitated sounding, "I must travel to Hertfordshire at once!"

"What is it Cousin Elizabeth?"

"My father has need of me; it is very important."

"Hasten to Rosings at once and take leave; Lady Catherine will be most displeased."

"No. There is no time. I need to go as soon as my belongings are packed and I have a carriage. I cannot waste time and visit Lady Catherine."

This effectively quieted Mr. Collins as he wondered how visiting Lady Catherine was a waste of time. This confused him so much that he stood pondering the statement. He made no reply as he was concentrating on thinking. He was so absorbed in his reflections that he did not even argue the matter. Elizabeth would not call on the ladies of Rosings.

"Miss, a carriage is coming as well. It set off before I did and I believe that it will arrive soon. I only just passed it."

"Very good, thank you."

The rider nodded and swung back up on his horse. He touched his hat before riding off. Mr. Collins excused himself and went back inside for the repast leaving the ladies outside together.

"What does it say?" Kitty asked, breaking the silence that had come over them.

A small smile grew on Elizabeth's face, "Just that my father has granted his permission."

"Really?" Kitty squealed, jumping up and down, clapping her hands in excitement in a very unladylike manner.

"Congratulations!" Mary exclaimed at the same time. She seized Elizabeth's hand, squeezing it in a non-verbal version of what she had just said. Quickly, the two sisters started badgering Elizabeth with questions.

"Enough!" Elizabeth said with a smile, "I can answer all of your questions when you come home, Kitty, and when you next write, Mary. I need to pack."

"I will help you, Elizabeth," Kitty offered.

"And I will pack a hamper of food for the road. Our dinner _was_ interrupted," Mary paused before adding, "Perhaps Kitty can travel home now as well. There is no point in both of you traveling separately."

Her sisters nodded before scampering up the stairs to pack. They were able to complete this task quickly and appeared downstairs just as the carriage pulled up. Outside the carriage, alongside the driver sat one of Farrington's stable boys. He jumped down, stowing away the luggage before climbing back up.

The Collinses came outside to see their sisters off. Mary pressed a basket of food into their hands before hugging each of her sisters. Mr. Collins stood back wringing his hands, murmuring that he should take leave of Lady Catherine on behalf of the departing ladies; she would see it as a slight, but it might lessen the severity of her ladyship's disapproval.

Collins stepped forward to help the ladies into the carriage and stepped back so it could pull away. He and his wife stood, waving as the vehicle drove down the lane, taking its passengers from the Parsonage.

The ride to Hertfordshire was comfortable, even if the horses were hurried. The carriage had a fine crest on it, one that she recognized from Georgiana's letters. It was comfortable and rode smoothly. Both of its occupants were able to lean into the seats, relaxing after their hurried departure.

It did not take long for the sisters to fall asleep in the deep seats and before they knew it, they had arrived at the Gardiner's town house. The poor housekeeper had to scramble to prepare rooms for them, but she, being the proficient that she was, did not show that their arrival had been anything out of the ordinary.

When they had pulled in it was late in the evening, so after a short, warm meal of a light soup, the two sisters turned in for the evening. The next morning, Kitty and Lizzy awoke with the dawn even with the lack of restful sleep that they had experienced. The sisters tiredly made their way downstairs to a light breakfast before setting out again. An hour after breaking their fast, they were once again on the road with a hamper of food accompanying them-the housekeeper had insisted on refilling their basket.

Before they knew it, the horses were slowing their pace and Elizabeth and Kitty were able to look out the window to the sight of Meryton.

"We are almost home!" Kitty exclaimed excitedly.

"I hope that Darcy is back in Hertfordshire by now. I do long to see him," Elizabeth said, mostly to herself. Kitty just smirked across at her sister. Little time passed between this exchange and their arrival at Longbourn. The sisters were greeted by Mrs. Bennet rushing out of the house shrieking about her daughter's success. Her husband followed at a more sedate pace, chuckling to himself at his wife's silliness. To this scene, all Kitty could say was, "Home, sweet, home."


	30. Chapter 30

_a/n Wow. This is finally coming to a close. I don't know about you, but I'm going to miss this one. I would like to ask you guys to do me a favor. I was thinking about it and want to write another story, but I have a few ideas. If I set up a poll can you vote for your favorite out of these blurbs? I would only post about once a month, but it would be more consistent than this one. Blurb 1-Untitled: Due to Mrs. Collins' inability to give birth to a healthy child, she and her husband devise a plan to steal a healthy baby to raise as their own. (To explain it more, it would be the ELDER Collins, not the Charlotte generation, oh and the baby would be a certain someone from Derbyshire). Blurb 2-Kitty Fitzwilliam: The Lord of Matlock finds a baby girl on his steps and raises it as his own. (Notice the name of the story). Blurb 3-Confined and Unvarying- Jane goes to London after Bingley leaves Netherfield Park, but instead of visiting the Gardiners, she visits her rich, genteel aunt and uncle, the Gladwells. Blurb 4-Untitled: When Charles Bingley, a man of great fortune, meets Jane Bennet, sparks do not just fly between the two of them, but also between their servents William Darcy and Elizabeth Benoit. The story of Pride and Prejudice in a lower class. Those are your four options. Thank you so much if you help me decide. Sorry for this author's note being so long, I only have a few more things to add before you guys can get going. Thank you to my betas, Fay, Marianne and the others who have dropped in from time to time. This story would not be nearly the same without you. Thank you to every reader, commenter, supporter I have ever had with this story no matter where you read it. At long last, ENJOY THE EPILOGUE!_

Epilogue

Mrs. Darcy relaxed back into the arms of her husband. They had been married a little over three years and many changes had occurred during that short period. That evening was the night before the last of the Bennet sisters' marriages. Elizabeth sighed, sinking further into her husband's embrace, thinking of all that had happened. Darcy's thoughts were following the same vein.

Suddenly he spoke up, cutting into the silence. "I am glad that Lydia was convinced to share her wedding date with her future sister-in-law."

Lizzy smirked, "She did not wish to be outdone by the fact that Jane and I shared ours. While Lydia has grown up, she still has a competitive side to her. Instead of competing for attention like she would a few years back, she competed for the best wedding." Elizabeth thought for a moment before adding, "Anyways, they are technically already sisters-in-laws. They are siblings through Bingley." The next morning, Lydia was to stand up in church and marry the younger of the two Colonel Ashleys. The next morning, Caroline Bingley was to marry the other Colonel Ashley. Almost everyone that was acquainted with the second couple was surprised when they announced their engagement as they seemed to be polar opposites, but they both were happy. Everyone just hoped they would stay that way.

Darcy chuckled. "It seems as if we are returning to the place that started it all. The Bennet sisters of Hertfordshire are now to be the married Bennet sisters of Derbyshire."

"Pardon?"

"The first part meant that we all are returning to where our story together started-where we all met. Now, my second sentence was just something that had struck me. Before you had all become engaged and married you were all from Hertfordshire. Now all of you are to be living in Derbyshire with the exception of Mary and Lydia, if she travels with her husband."

Elizabeth cocked her head. "I must say that you are right. With Kitty's marriage to Mr. Hitchcock last year and the Bingley's move to a house but thirty miles from here, we all shifted to the north of England. It is a comfort that the Gardiners live up here as well."

They lapsed back into a comfortable silence, both of their minds wandering about the events since they had first met. Since learning the truth about Anne and Darcy's engagement-or lack thereof-Elizabeth had berated herself many times for believing her cousin rather than asking someone who was directly involved, namely Darcy. She felt sad that Anne was still unengaged and unattached as the other two gentlemen that Lady Catherine had tried to secure at soon became engaged.

"I do feel for Anne. To be looked over so many times. First with you-although, I would not have it any other way-then with your two cousins. I am glad that they had all found the women of their dreams, but I do feel sorry that she is still left at Rosings with her mother. Especially with Lady Catherine's anger towards our match. Only this year did she begin to forgive me for 'polluting the shades of Pemberley.'"

Darcy nodded, chuckling slightly to himself. Upon the news of their engagement, Lady Catherine set out to confront the happy couple about it. Slowly she was coming to accept the match and Elizabeth and Darcy had quickly learned to derive amusement from the sentiments that had been shared. After pausing, Darcy asked, "Did you truly believe that Lady Catherine had a chance with Leventhal?"

"Of course not. By that point he was practically engaged to Amy. I am so happy for them. Their two year old daughter and four month old son are so adorable." There the happy couple smiled at each other. Thus far, Elizabeth had not conceived, but Darcy had not lost hope. They had plenty of years ahead of them.

"And Fitzwilliam?"

"He has only had eyes for Georgiana since her coming out. I was surprised that you had not noticed." Darcy muttered back an incoherent reply, making his wife chuckle. "Did you say something, dear?" To this he did not reply. "I would venture a guess that the engagement between Mr. Lucas and Miss Clancy brought you surprise as well. Perhaps as much as Caroline's did?"

"I had not noticed any affection growing between the two. I noticed that she danced with him as much as any other gentleman in the room and that he looked at her a little bit more than most. The only feelings that I noticed were on his side."

"If that is truly what you noticed, then might I venture to say that you should never interest yourself with other people's romances?"

Darcy scoffed, "Why would I do such a thing anyway?" It was Elizabeth's turn to murmur a disjointed reply. "Pardon?" he asked, teasingly. To this, Elizabeth wrinkled her nose.

"I remember clearly one afternoon not long before the Netherfield Ball when my friends and I were seated in one of the drawing rooms. We were talking of inane, feminine things when the topic of marriage popped up somehow. After speaking evasively about who we preferred-or in a few cases, dreamed of-someone, Eileen, I believe, expressed a wish that we were all sisters or cousins. At the time, it seemed to be just another silly idea or topic that fit in with the rest of the conversation, but now that I am thinking, we are all somehow sisters and cousins by marriage."

"With Amy's marriage to Leventhal she became your cousin. Eileen's marriage to Mr. Ashley made her Diane's sister. With Lydia's future marriage, you became both of their sisters, and with your marriage you became sisters with Georgiana. Of course, Jane was born sisters with you, so that ties in," Darcy replied, figuring out Elizabeth's comment.

She smiled, "Exactly," Elizabeth sighed. "I feel too young to be an aunt, yet already Jane has a daughter, Georgiana is about four months pregnant, and Eileen has had two sons. Kitty has a son as well, and Mary has already lost a child. Then to add to that, Amy has two children."

"What about the somewhat-newly married Mrs. Diane Dalton?"

"I have the sneaking feeling that she is pregnant, but barely along. While talking to her yesterday, she was acting most peculiarly, very similar to Eileen and Amy when they first became pregnant." Elizabeth sighed again, "All this talk of my friends going through pregnancy is making me feel old."

"If _you_ feel old, how might your aunt Gardiner feel? She is surrounded by friends and nieces-in-laws that are giving birth making her a great-aunt many times over."

"And she is hardly much older than I. She is about your age."

"Indeed."

Elizabeth yawned, "I do believe that we should go to sleep soon if we do not wish to be yawning throughout Lydia's wedding tomorrow. It is to be bright and early."

"Bright and early has never made a difference to you," Darcy replied, rather confused, "I thought you always enjoyed waking early."

"I have, yet recently I have been feeling much more tired."

"You are not sick are you?"

"Not to my knowledge. I am sure it is normal for people in my condition. I can always ask around."

"People in your condition? What condition?" Darcy started to worry.

Elizabeth smiled innocently, "Have I not told you yet?"

"Told me what?"

"It will not be that long before we join the ranks of our friends in parenthood."

Elizabeth grinned as her husband turned to her with his mouth hanging slightly open in shock. She giggled and childishly jumped onto their bed before blowing out the candles.

After a moment she called out, "Well? Are you going to join me?"

_**THE END!**_

The End


End file.
